


El Llamado de la Armonía

by AL_B93



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_B93/pseuds/AL_B93
Summary: AU. La magia se estaba extinguiendo, lo sabía, podía sentirlo. En su búsqueda de respuestas, Twilight Sparkle descubre, después de siglos, la aparición de los elementos de la Armonía y de nuevos portadores. Para su consternación el mapa indica que los portadores habitan más allá de cualquier reino que haya estado y que dicha misión será con ayuda de Spike y del mismo Señor del Caos.
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Una visión, un mapa, cinco elementos y dos cubos de azúcar por favor

**Author's Note:**

> 11/04/2020  
> Tuve que re subir el capítulo por mis horrores ortográficos (sorry)  
> De igual manera cambie el título. Aunque ortográficamente es aceptado tanto Harmonía como Armonía, la serie en español lo maneja como "Armonía". Igual he visto que algunos fans y fanfics lo manejan como "Harmonía" lo cuál esta bien, fue decisión propia el hacer estos cambios. ! Espero que disfruten esta historia chicos!  
> No pude evitar dibujar algunos bocetos inspirados en mi primer fanfic  
> Discord presumiendo a Fluttershy siguiendo el ejemplo de Maes Huges :,)
> 
> https://alom-b93.tumblr.com/post/615064574093377536/no-pude-evitar-dibujar-para-celebrar-mi-primer
> 
> ¡Alom los saluda!

Desolación.

Es lo único que regía donde se dirigiera su mirada, sentía el picor en los ojos no sólo por el aire asfixiante igual por las lágrimas que comenzaban a llegar, se negaba a creer que tal páramo era Canterlot. Para Twilight Sparkle era poco preocupante el temible silencio mientras recorría el reino en ruinas, la tierra árida, toda flora marchita y ni una señal de vida, lo que en verdad le carcomía por dentro era _no sentirla_ , no estaba en ni una parte, **la Magia**.

“¿Dónde estás?” Preguntó en voz alta, como si pudiera responderle o con esa simple pregunta fluiría por su cuerno.

En medio de su desesperada búsqueda se detuvo abruptamente para intentar nuevamente el lanzar un hechizo con su cuerno, cerrando dolorosamente los ojos llorosos para concentrarse sin obtener ni un resultado, cuando de pronto sintió una punzada de dolor, al abrir los ojos notó como se agrietaba su cuerno y su abrigo purpura empezaba a carecer de color

“No, no, no, no, ¡NO!” Gritó alterada.

“Princesa Twilight, Twilight, ¡TWILIGHT!” justo cuando estuvo a punto de romperse su cuerno una voz familiar acompañada de sacudidas la devolvieron al tiempo presente.

Twilight se agitó intentando reconocer su entorno, el sudor frío junto a fuertes jadeos la acompañaban mientras movió la cabeza observando que se encontraba en un baño junto a un unicornio de abrigo blanco y melena de tonalidades grises.

“¡Twilight!, ¡Ohh gracias a Celestia¡ Estaba tan preocupada, no podía”

“¿Qué… que fue lo que ocurrió?” Twilight interrumpió a la angustiada unicornio, su actual pupila Moon Charm. Después un triste suspiro, usando su magia acercó una toalla mojada a la frente de la princesa mientras le explicaba

“Paso de nuevo, en medio de la reunión de embajadas, estábamos hablando con algunos grifos y yaks sobre nuevas rutas aéreas debido al cambio de clima, cuando de pronto tu mirada se perdió y tus ojos empezaron a brillar, supe que tenía que actuar rápido, tuve que crear una rápida inofensiva distracción y nos tele transporte inmediatamente aquí, estuviste fuera por 7 minutos enteros” Moon Charm le seco la frente

“ Twilight…está empeorando, primero eran sueños, luego empezaron a ser pequeñas visiones, pero ¡últimamente sueñas despierta! Y va en aumento, tal vez deberías hablar con la princesa Luna ella…”

“No” respondió rápidamente Twilight

Al ver la mirada de tristeza de su querida alumna, suavizó su tono para darle algo de tranquilidad

“No es que no quiera, pero la princesa Luna se centra en el mundo del ensueño… pero esto no se puede catalogar como una pesadilla Moon Charm… me temo que es una advertencia de lo que se avecina” Twilight galopó hacia la salida del baño.

“¿Qué se avecina? ¿Una catástrofe? ¿Algún viejo o nuevo enemigo?” Moon Charm se mantuvo a lado de la princesa mientras ella avanzaba.

“No sé qué o quien es, lo único seguro es QUE causará, lamentablemente es la única pista que tengo pero estoy segura que con ello puedo encontrar respuestas y solo hay un lugar para obtenerlas…”

Al decir esto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras llegaba a su destino

“…y ese lugar es…” abriendo la gran puerta con la magia de su cuerno, la emoción irradiaba de sus ojos al igual que en los de Moon Charm

“¡LA BIBLIOTECA!” Dijeron las dos al unísono como potras emocionadas. 

Algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar a pesar de los siglos, entre ellas es que Twilight Sparkle siempre será un ratón de biblioteca.

Transcurrieron horas indagando. Moon Charm yacía dormida en medio de una pila de libros abiertos, Twilight le sonrió con dulzura mientras conjuraba una manta y la rodeaba en sus hombros. Moon Charm era una estudiante de magia apasionada y con un gran talento.

_“igual que otros antes que ella…”_ pensó Sparkle con melancolía.

La tristeza le invadió el corazón, siempre fue difícil el decir adiós. Uno pensaría que se acostumbraría a tal acción con la despedida de su familia y amigas, pero nunca menguo, siempre fue de igual de fuerte que el anterior con cada estudiante, a pesar de tal sentimiento ella siempre aceptaría a aquellos entusiastas de conocimiento, después de todo es lo que su Sunset Shimmer hubiera querido…

Sunset Shimmer… de todos, es la que más dolor y alegría le traía. Compartieron sus últimas décadas en Canterlot, recordó el día en que atravesó el espejo con la convicción de quedarse a su lado si ella se lo permitiera.

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar sabiendo que ella era lo que más amaba? El abalanzarse con un gran abrazo mientras gritaba de la emoción fue suficiente respuesta, fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida junto a ella, al igual que el día de su boda.

Tuvieron tantas historias, descubrimientos y aventuras juntas… Pero los momentos que más atesoraba y extrañaba eran los cotidianos, donde leían juntas en la biblioteca, o charlaban sobre nuevas pócimas, o cocinaban juntas… sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, no le gustaba llorar al pensar en ella pero no podía evitarlo, la felicidad venía acompañada de la tristeza. Era parte natural de las cosas, no podía cambiarlo.

Limpiándose las lágrimas se golpeó las mejillas con los cascos para continuar con su lectura. No podía distraerse, la extinción de la magia era un tema aterrador. Ni un ser en Equestria podía subsistir sin ella, incluso fluía en los ponis de tierra, no era como el mundo de dónde provenía Sunset el cual no se veía afectado por la ausencia de está. En su mundo el fin de la magia significaba el fin para todos.

Moon Charm despertó con un dolor de cuello y un hilo de saliva debido a la posición en que durmió. Se frotó los ojos en un intento de disipar el sueño, al levantar la vista observó como la princesa tomaba una taza de café con una gran elegancia mientras escribía en un pergamino.

_“Oh por Celestia, debió ver como refinadamente me quedé dormida en los libros, esa mancha en el libro definitivamente es mi saliva, MANCHE EL LIBRO DE TWILIGHT POR MILÉSIMA VEZ CON MI SALIVA, SI ALGUIEN QUISIERA ENCONTRAR MI ADN SOLO TENDRÍA QUE IR CUALQUIERA DE ESTOS LIBROS…”_ pensó Moon Charm mientras un gran sonrojo de vergüenza aparecía en toda su cara.

“Buenos días” interrumpió Twilight sus pensamientos con su saludó acompañado de una sonrisa y levitando una taza para ella

“Buenos días Twilight” Respondió tímidamente aceptando culpablemente la taza.

“Hoy haremos un viaje a Ponyville, ya organice todo e hice una lista de lo que necesitaremos”

“¿Ponyville? ¿Hay problemas ahí?”

“No, pero mientras investigaba ayer sobre posibles causas o causantes de pérdida de magia, se me ocurrió en buscar primero lugares que presenten algún decaimiento de esta, y para ello utilizaré el mapa con un hechizo agilizando nuestra búsqueda y obtener un punto de partida, aunque no se ha activado en los últimos siglos podemos utilizarlo a nuestra conveniencia” Comentó orgullosamente galopando con la lista.

Moon Charm la siguió con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos, cuando de pronto el sonido de su estómago captó la atención de ambas y Moon tuvo su segundo momento de vergüenza a primeros minutos de la mañana.

“Claro que iremos después de un buen y nutritivo desayuno” Comentó Twilight riendo.

Al igual que Canterlot, Ponyville era una comunidad de convivencia entre diferentes especies en armonía, no era de sorprenderse pues la ciudad era la sede de la orgullosa Universidad de la Amistad. El reinado de Twilight Sparkle fue el inicio de la era de paz entre diferentes razas. Como siempre fue recibida acogedoramente por sus habitantes, algo muy característico del lugar, una risa se le escapó a Twilight, al imaginar como Pinkie Pie hubiera dado la bienvenida…

En el castillo de la Amistad fueron recibidas por un poni de tierra de color menta y melena morada, llevaba puesto un saco elegante café con un pañuelo a juego.

“Hola Parchmint, lamento haberte interrumpido en la madrugada” Saludó casi apenada Twilight y con una sonrisa tortuosa.

“Buen día, no hay problema Twilight, después de todo, en sí es tu casa, jajaja” Comentó contento Parchmint invitándolas a entrar, conduciéndolas al cuarto donde se encontraba el mapa.

“Es tu casa por su puesto”

“¡Bueno, es casa de todos!” Respondió levantando los cascos con alegría.

Al pasar los años, el castillo de amistad fue asignado al siguiente director de la Universidad, el actual era Parchmint, los alumnos lo describían como un poni amable, alegre, jovial, paciente y eficiente. Nadie entendía como tenía la capacidad de estar al día con los trabajos de papeleo y al mismo tiempo participando en los juegos o actividades de la universidad, teniendo una conexión buena con los diferentes alumnos e incluso los habitantes de Ponyville, el nunca permitiría algún acto de injusticia, racismo o intolerancia. Twilight se sentía orgullosa de él y lo consideraba un buen amigo.

Entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba el mapa, aunque el venir la inundó de recuerdos, tuvo que sacudirlos para centrarse en la tarea en cuestión.

“Todo suyo damas, estaría encantado de ayudar, pero tengo asuntos que atender en la universidad, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme”

“No te preocupes Parchmint, estaremos bien”

Parchmint asintió sonriendo a las dos y cerrando la puerta.

Enseguida se Twilight y Moon Charm se pusieron manos a la obra

“La habitación está muy limpia a pesar de no usarse”

“Parchmint siempre se asegura que todo esté en orden, no es de esperarse menos” Twilight desenrollo el pergamino “Ok, aquí vamos” seguido de un suspiro dio inicio al hechizo.

Su cuerno se iluminó junto de la mesa mientras recitaba el encantamiento, en un destello apareció el mapa interactivo en la mesa, aún con el conocimiento de que este no convocaría a ni un poni, con solo ver el holograma enfrente después de siglos fue de igual excitante.

“¡Y en el primer intento!” Cantó triunfante Moon Charm.

Le sonrió a su estudiante mientras se acercaban para observar mejor.

Nada parecía inusual hasta percatarse sobre una pequeña zona al borde, la cual difería al azul vívido propio de la proyección, Twilight frunció el ceño al notar la coloración gris y superficie agrietada. Justo cuando se aproximaban a la zona grisácea, de la mesa surgió un magnifico tornado azul envolviéndolo por completo, la soberana y su pupila retrocedieron con los ojos cerrados debido a la fuerza que emanaba de este, después de unos segundos el remolino se extinguió.

Poco a poco abrieron sus ojos para descubrir que el mapa había duplicado su tamaño.

Nuevos territorios surgieron, ciertas de las nuevas áreas contaban con la tonalidad gris con cuarteaduras. Antes de que alguien rompiera el silencio, muy por encima del mapa surgió un gran resplandor que se fue atenuando hasta dar a conocer cinco pequeñas chispas de diferentes tonalidades girando en un halo, fueron bajando lentamente hacia el mapa mientras las chispas tomaban la forma de símbolos muy conocidos y apreciados por la princesa.

“Twilight son… son los… los…”

“Elementos de la Armonía” Terminó por ella

Los elementos giraban delicadamente. De manera repentina se desplomaron tal cual estrella fugaz en los desconocidos segmentos del mapa desapareciendo al momento del impacto, Twilight siguió con la vista en un intento de memorizar el lugar de aterrizaje de cada uno, antes de tener la oportunidad para determinar las ubicaciones, el mapa centelló dando a conocer dos marcas sobre desconocidos territorios en extremos diferentes.

“Un llamado para una misión…. UN LLAMADO DESPUÉS DE SIGLOS, ESTOS ES IMPRESIONANTE”

Twilight estaba en shock, no solo por lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, su sorpresa fue que después de siglos de inactividad del mapa ni ella ni su alumno fueron convocados, aunque conocía muy bien a quienes pertenecían las marcas.

Una gran alegría y satisfacción la inundó al contemplar las escamas esmeraldas de su querido amigo Spyke, estos sentimientos fueron reemplazados por la angustia cuando su atención se dirigió a la segunda marca. En ese momento deseó con todo su ser que el mapa no hubiera hecho algún llamado, de todos los ponis o criaturas, por primera vez en toda la historia de Equestria era convocado el símbolo del caos.

“No entiendo, dijiste que Discord ya había sido reformado, en la historia de Equestria lo mencionan, incluso me has contado la anécdota de como el elemento de la bondad logró romper el corazón de piedra del señor de Caos, hasta Spyke nos ha hablado sobre sus amados pasatiempos jugando juegos de rol, cuidar el santuario de animales, y de vez en cuando realizar travesuras… en especial a las princesas”

“Si, fue reformado, pero… es alguien problemático a veces y no sé cómo se tomará la noticia de los nuevos elementos”.

Durante el reinado de Twilight, Discord había sufrido dos decaídas que nunca se escribirían en los libros de historia ni permitiría que sean mencionadas, no deseaba que la imagen que los ponis tuvieran de Discord fuera negativa, el draconequus ya de por sí era dado a prejuicios, y su principal razón era la aprensión a que todo por lo que había trabajado su querida amiga Fluttershy fuera visto en vano. Incluso le había excluido a su propia estudiante esta información.

El primer desmoronamiento de Discord, fue con la muerte de Fluttershy. No hace falta decir que adoraba a su esposa, se desvivía por ella.

Aunque ella optó no elegir el camino de la inmortalidad en contra de los deseos de Discord, el siempre respeto sus decisiones e intentaba con gran esfuerzo cumplir sus promesas, las cuales fueron olvidadas por un pequeño lapso después de su fallecimiento.

No lo culpaba, la muerte de Fluttershy había sido la más dolorosa de todos los elementos, fue no creíble, abrupta y demasiado temprana. Gozaba de buena salud, aunque era una yegua adulta pero definitivamente no cercana a la vejez.

Recordaba que un día antes de su muerte habían pasado la mañana en los jardines de Canterlot con Sunset, pues Twilight tenía problemas para ubicar unas nuevas aves migratorias, aprovecharon la visita con un divertido almuerzo.

Discord paso por ella terminando de comer, quería llegar temprano para cumplir con sus deberes como _“orgulloso y cumplidor endemoniadamente apuesto esposo_ ” antes de salir en con Spike a una “ _noche de chicos_ ”. El pequeño pegaso había respondido con una tierna sonrisa y las mejillas ruborizadas mientras se despedían.

Fue su último recuerdo con el elemento de la bondad en vida, de saberlo hubiera disfrutado mucho más esos últimos momentos.

Al día siguiente apareció súbitamente en la sala de trono un desesperado Discord con ojos llorosos con una Fluttershy en brazos

“No, no, no despierta… estaba en el sofá dormida… me estaba esperando… yo llegue, le pregunte si quería Té, siem… siempre tomamos el té” Tartamudeaba entre sollozos Discord.

Nunca lo había visto en tal estado. Twilight y Sunset enseguida se acercaron al cuerpo del pegaso, parecía dormida, sostenida delicadamente en los brazos desiguales de su marido, mirando más de cerca notaron que no presentaba ni un signo vital

“Twilight… por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame…”

Hasta la fecha no sabrá qué tipo de ayuda quería Discord, pero sospechaba que la sugerencia estaba ahí, y había cosas que no podría… no debía cambiar.

_Infarto Fulminante_ , fue el dictamen del doctor. Discord tardó minutos en silencio con una expresión en blanco mientras el doctor explicaba.

“Ella no es Fluttershy” Discord interrumpió

“¿Disculpe?” Respondió el doctor desconcertado al igual que todos los presentes.

Sin decir nada Discord salió caminando, Sunset le envió una mirada de extrema preocupación a Twilight antes de seguirlo.

“Discord, ¿A dónde crees que vas? Hay que preparar todo para velar a-“

“¡ELLA NO ES FLUTTERSHY!” Rugió con ira “Estaba perfectamente ayer, tú la viste, Twilight la vio, y me dijo que no creía salir de casa después… no tiene su pendiente en su melena, ella nunca se quita su pendiente, a lo mejor fue secuestrada, es un elemento de la Armonía, debe estar asustada y…”

“¡YA BASTA!” Le gritó Twilight mientras se acercaba “¿Te estas escuchando Discord? ¿Crees que eres el único que le cuesta aceptarlo? ¿En verdad vas a comportarte de esta manera después de todo lo que le prometiste a Fluttershy?” Le lanzó una mirada fría.

“Prometimos estar juntos para decir adiós, ella _nunca_ se iría sin decirme adiós… y era perfectamente saludable ayer… Yo siento… que algo no está bien” El draconequus dirigió una mirada vacía al edificio.

“Discord, a veces intentamos negar…”

“¡NO ESTOY NEGANDO NADA!, ustedes nunca me apoyan como ella, no me importa, siempre ha sido así, no es la primera vez que estoy solo, ve y derrama tus inútiles lágrimas de poni, yo buscaré a _mi_ Fluttershy” En ese momento no solo observó tristeza e ira en esos rojos ojos desiguales, igual se percató de la locura, una locura mucho más peligrosa que la obsesión que alguna vez tuvo por gobernar a Equestria.

Después de un fuerte destello, el señor del Caos desapareció.

Velaron a Fluttershy ese mismo día, cientos de ponis, dragones, grifos, yaks, hipogrifos, Changelings y demás criaturas estuvieron presentes, no solo por ser el primero de los elementos en partir, la amabilidad había ganado a tantos corazones, que incluso los animales del santuario y bestias indomables del bosque Everfree asistieron para rendir sus respetos al pegaso.

Pero Discord nunca apareció ese día. Hasta semanas después, y con su venida llego el caos.

Los cielos se tornaron oscuros, remolinos de malteada de fresa junto con lluvia de pescados azotaban Ponyville, La luna y el sol se cernían sobre el mismo cielo, Twilight fue en auxilio para detener a Discord, no sabía cómo iba enfrentarse a él, convertirlo en piedra ya no era una opción, pero dichas preocupaciones desaparecieron al encontrarlo.

Se hallaba en la tumba de Fluttershy, enrollado cual serpiente en su lápida mientras derramaba desgarradoras lágrimas, había llenado los alrededores de hermosas flores de todos los tamaños y colores.

“Discord…” cautelosamente se acercó

Discord levantó la cabeza y miró a Twilight

“Twilight… No está ya, no volverá” Arrastró esas palabras como si fueran dolorosas pasarlas por su lengua.

“No, no lo hará” afirmó tristemente “Pero no por no haber podido decir adiós romperás tus demás promesas…” empezó cuidadosamente.

“¿De que …que hablas?” aún con lágrimas preguntó.

_“No se ha dado cuenta_ ” pensó, Twilight dirigió su mirada al cielo, Discord siguió su dirección abriendo las pupilas en desconcierto y temor al percatarse del desastre. Era tanto su miseria que permitió que sus emociones desbordaran en su magia.

“Por el caos, yo nunca quise…”

“Lo sé, lo entiendo, sé que estas en duelo pero no puedo permitir…” Antes de que Twilight terminará la frase escuchó un chasquido y todo volvió a la normalidad.

“Gracias, Discord si tu quieres po-“

“Solo necesito estar solo, quiero estar solo… por favor”

“Está bien entiendo… el santuario es cuidado por ahora con la ayuda de la Dra. Fauna, Applejack y las Crusaders por lo que no debes de preocuparte por nada, cuando te encuentres en mejores condiciones puedes acercarte a mí, a Spike o algunas de las chicas, también somos tus amigos”

“…”

“Cuídate Discord” Se despidió Twilight pero antes de que alzará el vuelo Discord le habló.

“Gracias, estaré bien, sólo… necesito tiempo” Dijo mientras se acorrucaba más de cerca a la lápida.

Twilight asintió y se marchó.

Pasaron semanas para que poco a poco Discord se hiciera cargo del santuario. Después de algunos meses volvió a jugar Ogres & Oubliettes. Con los años empezó a convivir con los ponis compartiendo y dando el ejemplo que aprendió con las enseñanzas de Fluttershy, “El mejor poni y elemento de todos” decía mientras lanzaba confeti.

Twilight nunca lo culpó por aquel primer incidente, a diferencia de Discord, ella sí pudo decirle adiós a Sunset Shimmer y estar hasta su último aliento, sentía una gran empatía por él, por lo que no había nada que perdonar, cualquiera tendría una decaída en una situación similar.

Su segundo arrebato fue lo que puso un abismo en su amistad, pues fue un intento directo por gobernar nuevamente Equestria.

Ocurrió un par de siglos después.

A pesar de la reforma de Discord, no era un ser fácil de tratar o comprender, Twilight sabía que muchas veces la voz de la razón en él durante momentos de incertidumbre era el pequeño pegaso y con su muerte una parte de la cordura de Discord fue arrebata. 

Aún con sus intentos de entablar nuevas amistades a través de los años, ni una llegaría a tal comprensión y aceptación hacia el draconequus como lo tuvo el elemento de la amabilidad, la mayoría incluso tendía a evitar su presencia.

Lo que desconcertaba a Discord fue el hecho que al parecer futuras generaciones no recordarán o no le daban importancia a los elementos de la Armonía, especialmente a su querida y amada esposa _“¿Cómo que no has escuchado sobre el elemento de la amabilidad?”_ En ese momento Discord sacaba del pelaje de su pecho como si fuera un bolsillo una cartera con muchas fotos del pegaso amarillo _“Es ella, ¿no es adorable?”._

Lo que explotó la situación fue un día que al llegar al santuario se percató de un grupo de adolescentes conformado por un unicornio, un dragón y un grifo habían esparcido pintura en aerosol a los animales. El señor del caos furioso ató en un moño rosa gigante a los muchachos y les esparció una viscosidad verde.

“Iuuuk moco” soltó con asco el grifo.

“Nope, es Smooze” Comentó sonriendo y tele transportándolos a la oficina de la directora de la universidad.

“Lamento el inconveniente Discord, son nuevos alumnos, pero eso no justifica sus acciones”

“Espero que obtengan un castigo apropiado pero sobre todo aprendan sobre la amabilidad en sus futuras lecciones” resopló indignado Discord

“Estoy de acuerdo, por ello ustedes tres realizarán un ensayo respecto al elemento de la amabilidad, es lo menos que deberían pues ella es quien inauguró el santuario”

“¿Quién?” Comentó el unicornio. Discord se palmeó la frente, estos chicos no eran dignos de observar las fotos de su adorable Fluttershy, por lo que se redujo a educarlo “El elemento de la amabilidad, el mejor poni de todos, Fluttershy, uno de los seis elementos de la Armonía”.

“Ni idea, todo mundo sabe que el elemento más poderoso es la magia” Comentó el unicornio

“Oh, ¿era un pegaso amarillo?, Ember nos contó de ella, que era muy paciente y que a pesar de ser un pegaso preferiría vivir en tierra”

Discord sonrió mientras presuntuosamente acariciaba su barba “Efectivamente escamitas, una estre-“

“¿Por qué deberíamos investigar sobre un patético pegaso que no vuela?” Interrumpió el grifo

“¿Qué FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?” Discord fue aumentando la voz y un poco su tamaño mientras su cuerpo se tornaba carmesí. La directora se puso en medio de los estudiantes.

“Discord, discúlpalos, sabes que algunos vienen con mala actitud, igual tú al principio tuviste problemas de comportamiento y amistad, tenles paciencia” Ante sus palabras se relajó visiblemente sólo para soltar un resoplido y largarse de la oficina. 

Twilight se enteró de los eventos gracias a la directora, un par de horas después ese mismo día un alterado Discord apareció en la sala del trono exigiendo una audiencia con la princesa.

“¡Twilight! Hay un asunto importante que tengo que discutir”

“Discord me alegra tu presencia, me informó la directora que tuviste un inconveniente con unos alumnos de la uni-“

“¡Es por eso que tengo que hablar contigo! ¿Cómo es que nadie le da importancia a lo que ha hecho? ¿A caso todo la gloria debe ser para ti, el único elemento con vida?”

“Discord, nunca se ha menospreciado lo esfuerzos de los de-“

“Pues no parece, ella nunca recibió nada como recompensa en vida y tampoco es honrada ahora que no está, lo menos que deberías hacer es evitar que los olviden, que _la_ olviden“

“Te aseguro que siempre las recuerdo, sin ellas no se hubiera dado el inicio de una nueva era en Equestria, ellas eran igual de indispensables que yo”

“Entonces ¿Por qué no están aquí y _tú sí_?” Comentó en un tono peligroso Discord.

“Yo no elegí el ser un alicornio, la princesa Celestia me eligió como su estudiante pero ella no-“

“Si yo hubiera gobernado no te habría elegido”

“Si tu hubieras gobernado, solo reinaría la infelicidad y el Caos, no hubieras tenido una amistad con Fluttershy y definitivamente ella no seguiría aquí” Dijo mordazmente Twilight.

Discord se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

“Tienes razón como siempre Twilight, pero ahora soy diferente y no veo justo que tu estés en ese trono”

“¿Y quién sería justo Discord?”

“¡YO!” Al siguiente segundo Discord se abalanzó hacia Twilight con orbes dorados en sus garras, ella lo detuvo fácilmente conjurando un escudo y atacando para defenderse de los hechizos que lanzaba el señor del caos.

“¡Basta Discordia! ¡Estas siendo infantil, tu no quieres el trono, no vuelvas a tus viejos hábitos!”

“¿Qué sabes tú de lo que quiero? Nunca me has escuchado, nunca has tomado en cuenta mis opiniones, sólo Armonía, si supieras que nada existiría sin el Caos, pero como siempre ustedes ponis quieren todo en orden y perfecto ¿No es así? ¡PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE NO ES JUSTO!”

Podía escuchar la ira combinados con la demencia en su voz, aunque había preparado la sala del trono con un escudo para que nadie entre ni salga, no tenía idea de cómo calmar a Discord.

_“Ohh Fluttershy, el día que más temía cuando te fuiste ha llegado”_ pensó Twilight.

En un descuido Discordia se cernía sobre la princesa, inmovilizándola con su magia, Twilight intentaba liberarse de la presión de Discord.

“¿Por qué haces esto? Pensé que éramos amigos”

“¡Porque te desprecio!” Ladró Discord

En ese momento los ojos de Twilight empezaron a lagrimar y se centraron en su dispareja mirada, tanto ella como Discord no se atacaban o ejercían ataques mágicos.

“No puedo evitarlo, empezó hace algún tiempo, cada vez que te veo… sólo sé que ella no está aquí y _tú sí._ ¿Qué hiciste tú que ella no? ¿En que fuiste mejor? Ella merecía ser un alicornio más que tú o cualquiera de sus _princesas_ ” Pronunció la última palabra con asco.

Discord tocó en su pecho el collar que tenía desde el día que murió Fluttershy, era un collar conformado por dos plumas amarillas pertenecientes al pequeño pegaso, unidos por un dije de mariposa rosa, la gargantilla estaba formada por hilos rosados de su melena entrelazados con hileras doradas y agua marinas, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar

“Ella me dijo que conocería a más ponis que me aceptarían como soy, y si no es el caso, tendría tu amistad y la de Spike por mucho tiempo… Pero no es lo mismo, a veces me rechazan, otras no intentan comprender y otras veces siento cadenas” Se llevó las manos a la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

“Yo igual he perdido a alguien que amo discordia” se quejó Twilight entre lágrimas

“Pero tienes a miles de ponis y seres que te aman por lo que eres, y a tus estudiantes, oohh sí tus queridos estudiantes, cada décadas hay uno nuevo, tal fuera reemplazo, como si aquello llenará el vacío que te dejó Sunset Shi-”

“¡Basta!, solo vienes a juzgarme pero me pregunto si de igual manera analizarás tus acciones, si tanta es la devoción que presumes a Fluttershy ¿crees que ella aprobaría lo que estás diciendo o lo que estabas a punto de hacer?”

Discord se quedó quieto mientras analizaba las palabras de Twilight, luego observo su entorno la destrucción causada durante su rabia. Se pasó una pata por su melena exasperado y le dio la espalda, dando un gran suspiro de derrota.

“Tu ganas _princesa,_ estaré de tu pintoresco pequeño lado del bien” giro la cabeza para observarla por encima de su hombro, sus pupilas se contrajeron en amenazadoras rendijas “Pero no lo hago por ti o por algún otro poni” desapareció en un trueno dejando todo en orden con su despedida.

Después de ese día Twilight no volvió a ver o tener comunicación con el draconequus, aunque sabía sobre su gran dedicación al santuario y por Spike que aún frecuentaba ciertos grupos de juego de mesa, pero no tan frecuente como antes.

Algunas travesuras esporádicas pudieron atribuírsele pero a falta de evidencia sólo eran especulaciones. Discord se mantuvo alejado a tal grado que había empezado a creerse que no era más que una leyenda en algunos reinos lejanos.

Twilight admitía que no fue una buena amiga para él, la corona trajo muchas responsabilidades, tenía su atención en sus estudiantes y no solicitaba la presencia de Discord por su misma naturaleza juguetona. Ella misma había puesto una barrera en su amistad.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo solo con sus propios pensamientos depresivos sin decirle nada a algún poni, aunque eso tampoco justificaba su arrebato. Sus palabras habían dolido tanto a Twilight, pues esa misma pregunta abordaba muchas veces su mente. ¿Por qué solo ella?

Volviendo al momento actual, la princesa tenía que analizar su siguiente acción. El primer detalle era si Discord aceptará la misión

_“Pero no lo hago por ti o por algún otro poni_ ”, sus palabras hacían eco en su memoria. Lo siguiente era como se comportaría durante la tarea en cuestión si llegará a aceptarla. Estaba segura que la marca del Caos se situaba justo donde desapareció el elemento de la amabilidad

_“No es de sorprenderse”._

“¿Está todo bien Twilight?” La voz de Moon Charm la sacó de sus pensamientos

Al ver la preocupación en su rostro le dio un vuelco al corazón, sabía que debía ser determinada en sus decisiones, no en vano había pasado siglos sobre ella, la experiencia la había forjado. Convocaría al señor del Caos, si llegará a rechazar ella misma iría por el portador aunque el mapa no la haya designado, pero siempre habría una alternativa.

“Si, todo está bien mi querida Moon Charm”

Y efectivamente todo estaba en orden si lo analizaba mejor, después de siglos habrían nuevos elementos de la Armonía, nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así pasaría a falta del mismo árbol y los portadores. Discord no era algo porque desanimarse, él no era la amenaza que enfrentaban.

“Tendré que llamar a nuestros amigos…” se aclaró la garganta para continuar “Creo que sería indicado preparar algo para recibirlos”

“Que tal gemas y bocadillos, puedo hacer té, ¿Quieres uno?” Preguntó alegremente Moon Charm a la princesa

“Si, con dos cubos de azúcar por favor”.


	2. Llamando a viejos amigos y a no tan amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de las Escalas púrpuras, el Señor del Caos y un desfile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén sanos y salvos en la seguridad de sus hogares, y si no es el caso que tomen las medidas necesarias para sobrevivir a esta pandemia.  
> Dicho lo anterior, ¡Actualización del capítulo 2!, espero les guste tanto como a mí.  
> Estén atentos porque dentro de los próximos capítulos se agregarán más etiquetas.  
> Tengo unos bocetos de este capítulo que iré subiendo a mi Tumblr  
> https://alom-b93.tumblr.com/  
> ¡Alom los saluda!  
> Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de “My little pony”

Spike disfrutaba un picnic al aire libre con sus amigos changeling mientras probaban un nuevo juego de mesa. Siempre tuvo una conexión especial con esta joven especie aparte de los ponis, lo atribuía a su naturaleza dócil y benevolente muy opuesta a sus predecesores no reformados, por lo que no era sorpresa su facilidad por entablar una amistad con los de su tipo, después de todo había sido el primer y mejor amigo de su original monarca. Nunca encontraba aburrimiento en compañía de un changeling, participar en sus festividades era divertido y entrañable, tendían a realizar tareas o instrucciones de acuerdo a su propia manera de interpretarlas, reflejo de ello eran sus costumbres adoptadas de los ponis o una que otra especie ajena, difiriendo enormemente de las originales pero manteniendo su esencia dándoles al final un gran sentido de pertenencia.

El dragón púrpura definitivamente prefería pasar sus días libres en la colmena changeling, no es que le disgustará la Tierra de los Dragones o rechazará a Equestria. Si bien la conducta de los dragones había cambiado gracias a sus esfuerzos en conjunto con Ember y los elementos de la armonía aún eran toscos en su trato. En cuanto a Equestria, sus visitas venían cargadas con algunos quehaceres, diligencias y reuniones diplomáticas encargadas por cierta soberana aditiva a los libros y las listas.

Tenía tiempo que añoraba una tarde pacífica, ser embajador de la amistad, la mano derecha de Ember y atender asuntos de Twilight lo mantenía siempre ocupado. Spike ejercía sus deberes con gusto pero necesitaba un descanso. Tomando cartas en el asunto programó con meses de anticipación, unas vacaciones bien merecidas por 7 días. Su primer día libre avanzaba tan bien que sentía que todo el estrés y cansancio lo abandonaban. Sus ojos esmeralda vagaban entre el tablero de mesa y una gema carmesí a medio comer mientras analizaba seriamente su próximo movimiento.

Entonces ocurrió, un brillo de sus escamas verdes rompió su estado de concentración dando un ligero salto en su lugar, por su cara paso el susto, la sorpresa y finalmente al reconocimiento de que es lo que producía tal reacción en él y _quien era_ la posible culpable de este hecho.

Soltó un largo suspiró, ni siquiera aquí podía escapar.

Antes de haber recibido el pergamino, Spike ya había iniciado su viaje en tren a Ponyville, ya esperaba que llegará, no se molestó en revisar el sello pues incluso ya sabía quién lo enviaba.

“¿A que no seré adivino?” Comentó para sí mismo con diversión.

Como acertadamente supuso era un mensaje enviado por Twilight donde solicitaba amablemente su urgente presencia en Ponyville, dando una explicación de lo ocurrido con el mapa y los detalles desde su punto de vista acerca de “el impresionante e importante progreso que significaba en la magia de la amistad”. Con una sonrisa cansada se recostó en su asiento, si bien podría volar hasta su destino optó por evitar la fatiga disfrutando sus últimos momentos de descanso. Miró por la ventana en lo que el sueño mezclados con recuerdos lo abrazaban, ambos iban de la mano con gemas y una fragancia inconfundible de manzanas.

Twilight cerró con fuerza el libro soltando un resoplido, _“nada”_ pensó, había invertido su tiempo en investigar sobre los nuevos territorios del mapa dando infructuosos resultados, ni un poni había viajado o catalogado algo que pueda ser de ayuda. Una de las cosas que más le disgustaban a Sparkle era el no tener información previa y enfrentarse directo a lo desconocido, la alicornio siempre estaría preparada pese a la situación, pero al no tener conocimiento sobre los habitantes o las condiciones del clima de esas zonas sentía una gran preocupación de lo que podría pasar. “¿Y si es un lugar inhóspito sin comida ni agua? ¿Y sí sus habitantes no son amigables? ¿Y QUE PASA SIN DARSE CUENTA OFENDEN LAS COSTUMBRES DE ALGUIEN DE LA REGIÓN Y ESO DESENCADENA UNA SANGRIENTA GUERRA CONTRA EQUESTRIA?” esas y otras sinfín de agobiantes preguntas inundaban a Twilight dando fuertes inhalaciones y exhalaciones para tranquilizarse. Moon Charm levitaba una taza de té observando como su ídolo tenía un ataque de pánico, con una comprensible sonrisa se acercó dándole unas palmaditas con su casco en la espalda.

“Creo que no deberías pensar de más, por lo que me has contado el mapa siempre envía a alguien capaz en resolver el problema”

“Lo sé, lo sé, pero no creo que este de más el tomar medidas por si algo acontece…”

“Y estoy completamente de acuerdo pero creo que tal vez estas llevando un poco lejos la par-“

“No te esfuerces Moon, ni siquiera la princesa Celestia ha podido disuadir en _no ir demasiado lejos_ a Twilight” entró diciendo Spike

“¡Spike!” Saludaron al unísono acercándose para un gran abrazo grupal.

“je je je, tal vez si _exageré_ un poco en mis divagaciones” Spike levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Twilight

“Seguramente un _poco_ …” caminó hacia la mesa “Oh, lo recordaba más pequeño” dijo mientras miraba con asombro el mapa, su atención se posó en la marca de sus escamas, no reconoció el destino pero antes de formular sus preguntas se percató de una segunda marca al lado extremo, sus ojos se agrandaron por la impresión “Eso es muy inesperado pero bueno todo a respecto a él lo es” alzó los hombros despreocupadamente con una suave risa “¿Hace cuánto que se fue Discord? Debió llegar en un chasquido antes del segundo parpadeo del mapa” dijo en tono divertido.

“Él no ha llegado o mandando algún mensaje” Respondió Moon Charm. El semblante alegre de Spyke fue sustituido por uno de confusión y preocupación

“Erm… Moon Charm, podrías por favor traer algunas gemas a Spike, estoy segura que después del viaje debe estar hambriento” dijo en tono suave Twilight. Moon asintió y galopó fuera de la habitación.

“¿Hay algo mal?” Preguntó Spike tomando asiento.

“No, no debería, Spike ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste o intercambiaste correos con Discord?”

Spike se llevó una garra en la barbilla en lo que hacía memoria

“Mmmm, hace algunos dos meses intercambiamos cartas, no lo he visto frecuentemente en realidad y sé que no ha asistido a las reuniones de Ogres & Oubliettes”

“¿Hubo algún problema para que el evitará el asistir?”

Spike se desconcertó visiblemente ante la pregunta de Twilight

“Jajaja ¿Problema?, para nada, entiendo que a veces es infantil jeje, pero tampoco se mantiene lejos, en su última carta me explicó que estaba cuidando a un conejito que nació antes de tiempo, al parecer es el único descendiente de Angel, supuse que ha estado muy ocupado tomando en cuenta como se empeña en las cosas que le concernían a Fluttershy” Tarareo el nombre del pegaso con melancólica alegría. Twilight se consideraba la única con el conocimiento del arrebato de Discord, no sabía cómo confesar que no había tenido comunicación con él desde hace tanto tiempo…

“Yo… la verdad es que a diferencia a ti no he hecho por enviarle una carta o mensaje, nosot-” no pudo continuar al sentir un peso sobre su hombro, al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos esmeralda llenos de compresión

“No tienes que explicar, lo sé”

“¿Lo sa… sabes?”

“Discord me contó todo” una risa baja emergió de su garganta al ver la cara perpleja de la alicornio “Fueron meses después del _accidente_ ” miró hacia abajo buscando las palabras correctas “Fue tan raro… verlo así, sabe que fue incorrecto, le dolía, pero igual otra parte de él sentía que era injusto… pero te aseguro definitivamente se arrepentía de sus acciones y de haberte lastimado”

“El nunca vino a mí para disculparse”

“Bueno igual recalcó que _no se arrastraría_ a pedirte perdón cuando una parte de él seguía batallando con sus propias emociones… creo que aún lo hace” Spike observó atentamente a Twilight al notar la inseguridad en sus facciones “No tienes que preocuparte por otro incidente, te lo puedo asegurar” Aunque el dragón transmitía confianza en sus palabras, la inquietud seguía presente en sus rasgos. Los ojos de Twilight buscaron entre las sillas el elemento de la amabilidad, sin despegar la mirada de las delicadas mariposas rosas, ella preguntó con dolor:

“¿Piensas que tiene razón?”

Spike siguió su mirada por un momento, su vista divagó en cada uno de los demás símbolos, deteniendo su mirada en un elemento en especial.

“No, no es como si hubiera dependido de alguien, sin embargo, puedo entender cómo se siente”

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio antes de que uno rompiera el estado nostálgico del ambiente “Cómo te explique en la carta su misión será ir en busca de los nuevos elementos de la Armonía, aunque desaparecieron en el mapa, pude observar que a ti te tocó ir por el de la generosidad” por el rabillo del ojo vio como si dibujaba una sonrisa suave en el dragón “Y a Discord… el elemento de la amabilidad” Una buena carcajada estalló en el cuarto, tan audible que se escuchó en los pasillos. Twilight miraba atónita al dragón ante su repentino ataque de risa.

“¡Jajaja!...Oh por Celestia!” dijo Spike mientras se limpiaba una lágrima “Pobre nuevo portador, ya me imagino a Discord bombardeándolo con fotos e historias de su antecesor”

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que se lo tomará bien?” Reprendió seriamente la alicornio.

“Bueno, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que lo tomará mal?” Respondió con una presumida sonrisa

“Pues es lógico, después de lo ocurrido q-” 

“¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer?” Empezó a cuestionarla

“No, pero no me ha hablado desde entonces y tampoco me ha enviado alguna carta”

“¿Y tú has hecho por hablarle o escribirle?” Levantó una ceja hacia ella

“Ciertamente no” suspiró en derrota “nunca lo hice, pero eso tampoco asegura que no vaya a reaccionar positivamente ante la noticia” Frustrada se llevó un casco a la frente.

“¡Vamos a averiguarlo! apuesto una docena de gemas que amará la noticia, adelante invócalo, invócalo” Agitó las garras para animar a la acción.

“¡UNA INVOCACIÓN!” interrumpió Moon Charm tirando de un carrito con tazas, gemas y variedad de bocadillos “¿A quién estamos llamando?” preguntó mientras servía una taza y acercaba las gemas

“A nuestro ausente amigo, umm sugiero que mantengamos distancia, sus llegadas tienden a ser _agitadas_ ” Spike empujó por lo hombros a Moon Charm a una distancia segura. La soberana le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a lo que el dragón correspondió con los pulgares arriba y una gran sonrisa dentuda. Dejó escapar una exhalación para aliviar la tensión y procedió a invocar al draconequus

Cuando Twilight lanzó el hechizo se esperaba la aparición del señor del Caos viniera acompañado de algún extravagante evento aleatorio nunca imaginado por la mente de algún poni, lo sorprendente es que lo que aconteció en los próximos dos minutos con treinta y siete segundos fue… nada.

“Se supone que debe ocu-“ Moon Charm nunca finalizó su pensamiento, pareció que su incompleta oración fue lo que dio bienvenida a lo absurdo, empezando con el suelo temblando levemente al ritmo de tambores, trompetas y un murmullo.

_♪♫Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob_

_Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob ♫_

Las vibraciones fueron en aumento al igual que el sonido de la música. El grupo intercambió miradas desconcertantes entre sí.

_Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob ♪_

_♪_ _Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob ♫ ♪_

_Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob_

_Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob_ _Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob_ _Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob_

 _♪ ♫_ _♪_ _Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob_

Los tres únicos ocupantes de la habitación movieron sus cabezas en todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar donde brotaba el bullicio. Parecía estar en todos lados y ni uno a la vez. 

_♫♪Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob♫♪_

“ …Twi…Twiliiiight…”

***¡BAM!***

Un fuerte golpe causado por la demolición de una pared atrajo la atención de todos en esa dirección, al despejarse el polvo se vislumbró una gran grieta de la que fluyó un río arcoíris formando un camino en espiral alrededor de la sala ascendiendo al techo y derrumbarlo para hacer una salida. Spike, Twilight y Moon Charm se aferraron a espaldas a la pared más cercana en busca de seguridad. De la entrada del río emergieron coloridos peces saltando alineadamente al ritmo de los retumbos anunciando el comienzo de un excéntrico desfile.

_♫♪ Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob ♫♪_

Caminando sobre la corriente como si fuera lo más natural, marchaban pingüinos con sombreros de copa dando saltos cada que acompañaban al final del coro de la música que nunca cesó de resonar en toda la sala, le siguieron ranas cantarinas, jirafas con corbatas, hipopótamos que les brotaban burbujas con cada respiración, flamencos bailarines, toda una compañía de demás animales filarmónicos que solo se encontrarían en la imaginación.

_♫♪Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob ♫♪_

Todos marchaban, marchaban siguiendo el sendero, marchaban los elefantes con trompetas, un oso con un tambor, y un cocodrilo con un trombón.

_♫♪ Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob ♫♪_

Nuestros espectadores seguían aprehendidos a la pared abrumados por el colorido espectáculo, para ellos la lluvia de confeti y la parvada de globos era demasiado.

_♫♪Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob♫♪_

_♫_ _♪_ _Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob_ _♫_ _♪_

_Goo goo g'joob, goo goo goo g'joob ♫_

La caravana poco a poco llegaba a su fin, a lo último se distinguían patitos con uniforme de marinero avanzando en fila india, del mayor al más pequeño, todos graznaban un adiós.

Presumían que la insólita marcha había finalizado, hasta que una risa eufórica zumbó sucedido de un tarareo de la melodía.

“♫ ♪ Yo soy el caos, tu eres el caos, ¡yo soy draconequus! Goo goo g'joob ♫ ♪” De la abertura donde todo inició, una Discordia canturreando alegre descendía con un paraguas rojo, para posarse en lo que parecía un _corn flake_ gigante flotando en el río, iba arreglado con rojas galas militares con hombreras y adornos amarillos. En su hombro derecho se advertía un conejito negro vestido a juego con él pero en tonalidad azul.

“¡DISCORD!” Gritaron al unísono la alicornio y el dragón púrpura, Moon Charm aún observaba el singular desfile intentando procesar todo lo acontecido.

El draconequus giró sorprendido al sonido de su nombre, invocando innecesariamente un enorme catalejo para él y uno en miniatura para su acompañante, ambos anteojos enfocaron al agobiado grupo.

“¿Spike? ¿Twilight? ¿Desconocido unicornio promedio?” Nombró mientras su ojo carmesí se posaba en cada uno “¿A qué debo el honor de su visita al santuario?” Hizo una reverencia en bienvenida.

Twilight crispó su ojo derecho, con sus cascos delanteros sostuvo su propia melena y no hizo esperar los reclamos

“¿EL SANTUARIO? ¿ACASO NO VEZ DONDE ESTAS? ¿ERA NECESARIO ROMPER LA PARED… DOS VECES?” La alicornio dio fuertes inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

Discord puso los puños sobre sus caderas e inclinó la cabeza en confusión para luego estudiar su entorno “Si ignoró el multicolor camino desbordante que asciende en espiral, puedo asegurar que este es el castillo de la amistad… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?” Sus disparejos ojos se entrecerraron ante la princesa de la amistad “Parece que _alguien_ nuevamente me invocó sin avisar previamente. Vaya, vaya ¿Acaso no sabes de modales princesa?” Burlonamente comentó.

Twilight se sonrojó furiosamente conteniendo un grito de irritación.

***¡TUUT TUUT TUUT!***

Todos se sobresaltaron ante el estrumpido de una trompeta. El conejito negro chillando se escondió rápidamente debajo de la boina militar de Discord tiritando de miedo. Las miradas se trasladaron al ruido, siendo la culpable una rezagada tortuga con manchas carmesí donde se encontrarían las orejas, caminaba a paso lento hacia el señor del caos con una suave sonrisa y una ruidosa trompeta adherida en su caparazón.

“¡Oh, Duquesa Testarossa!” Alzó de los costados a la tortuga para abrazarla cerca de su cara “¡Usted si sabe cómo dar un gran final!” silenció el instrumento infernal y riendo con la tortuga en brazos se acercó remando a la orilla utilizando su cola como impulso.

“¿Qué rayos le enseñas a los animales del santuario?” Preguntó exaltado Spike

“Pero si ¿holaaa? ensayábamos para la recaudación de fondos del Centro de Vida Silvestre” Bajó con cuidado a la Duquesa Testarossa “Y qué mejor manera de impulsar el evento que con la deslumbrante participación del Santuario” sacudió sus desiguales manos arriba de su cabeza produciendo una pequeña explosión con brillantina púrpura. “Igual habrá pláticas sobre la preservación de criaturas mágicas, mercados locales y mascotas de todo tipo en adopción, les haré llegar los folletos por correo” El conejito continuaba temblando aferrado a la cabeza de Discord “Oreo querido, ¡No hay nada que temer, y si sigues ahí te perderás de la diversión!” Sostuvo delicadamente a la pequeña criatura para abrazarlo contra su pecho, gesto que correspondió gustosamente el mamífero en brazos.

“Se escucha muy emocionante Discord, pero no recuerdo tener agendado o que alguien haya mencionado la recaudación” Spike trato de hacer memoria, el siempre asistía a ese tipo de eventos y parecía haber pasado por alto este.

“Obviamente noooooo, debido a que no es pronto, está programado hasta dentro de unos meses, suficiente tiempo para prepararnos” Hablaba con gran orgullo en lo que Oreo retomaba su lugar en su hombro derecho.

“¿No crees que es algo exagerado?” Twilight levantó una ceja hacía él

“¿Exagerado, moi?” Dramáticamente sostuvo su pata al pecho ofendido “Me hieres enormemente, además tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Twilight, la práctica hace al maestro” Alzó altivamente la cabeza.

Estaba de más explicar que ella no se criticaba sus esfuerzos invertidos en la planeación anticipada, pero decidió dejar el tema, era inútil hacer entrar en razón al señor del caos, optó por tomar una gran respiración tratando de reunir toda la paciencia posible.

“Puedo comprender tu punto, ¿pero tienes que hacer daño a la propiedad ajena cada vez que decides aparecerte?” Apuntó un casco a la pared para enfatizar

Discord gimió audiblemente “Oh vamos, tú fuiste la que me trajo aquí sin previa cita ¿y YO soy el culpable de los estragos? Nadie sufrió herida alguna, no son necesarias tus conferencias” cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada indignado. Para mejorar el asunto una parte techo terminó por desplomarse y aterrizar atrás del draconequus “Si me lo preguntas el lugar pide a gritos remodelaciones” señaló la habitación mostrando los colmillos en una gran sonrisa arrogante

“¡Arreglarlo ya!” Ordenó exasperada

Rodando los ojos chasqueó los dedos para dejar la sala cómo si todo lo que hubiera pasado fuera producto de alguna alucinación. Giró su paraguas para hacerlo desaparecer junto con su guardarropa.

“Gracias” todos soltaron un suspiro colectivo en alivio.

El señor del caos se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa y habló cariñosamente “Duquesa será mejor que vuelvas al estanque” dándole unas palmaditas a la coraza como despedida un portal se manifestó, la tortuga lentamente avanzó a su hogar.

“Ahora, alguien puede tener la gentileza de explicarme por qué solicitaron mi presencia” Levitó encima de los tres.

Twilight inhaló preparándose para cualquier reacción posible “Discord, tú has sido invo-” una luz intermitente con un timbre peculiar que provenía de una cornamenta azul impidió que expresará sus razones.

“Uuuuugh es la quinta vez este día, ¡no puedo creerlo!” Se quejó Discord “Discúlpenme” chasqueó los dedos y apareció un estuche negro enfrente de él, al abrirlo se apreciaron 7 cuernos azules de cabra ordenados, giró su _parpadeante cornamenta_ para retirarla y sustituirla por una de las nuevas, lanzando la _defectuosa_ sin ceremonias “Definitivamente ya no las hacen como antes” se quejó mirando a Oreo.

Twilight, Spike y Moon Charm pusieron caras sin expresión

“¿Has estado cambiando tu cuerno cada vez que hace eso?” preguntó incrédulo el dragón

“¿No es obvio? Una magnífica criatura como yo no puede darse el lujo en ser descuidado en la apariencia” peinó sus blancas cejas con su garra y pata, para luego adoptar una pose de modelo

“¿La irradiación discontinua de luz y la producción de sonido en una parte de tu cuerpo no te parece inquietante?” cuestionó Sparkle

“Querida, soy el Señor del Caos, mi cuerpo hace muchas cosas _inquietantes_ que ni yo mismo controlo” aseguró con una gran vanidad mirándose las garras.

“¡Es una reacción al mapa Discord!, haz sido uno de los primeros llamados a una misión de amistad después de siglos” declaró la alicornio señalando con sus alas la marca del caos en el holograma.

~~En este punto la Duquesa Testarossa apenas iba a mitad del camino al portal.~~

El draconequus miró seriamente en silencio la mesa por un par de segundos, incomodando por un leve momento a Twilight Sparkle, hasta que las pupilas carmesí brillaron con emoción. Discord lanzó un grito de alegría y flotó hacia atrás con los brazos abiertos celebrando

“!Oh siiiiii, Que maravilloso, Oreo mira!” Junto sus manos cerca de la marca del caos, Oreo saltó a ellas sin dudar mirando con curiosidad el holograma celeste “Finalmente reconocen mi gran potencial y talento, ya estaba harto de ser un recurrente personaje secundario” El pequeño conejo dando saltitos en su lugar movió su naricita hacia él compartiendo su emoción.

“Gané mis gemas” le susurró el dragón a la princesa.

A pesar de la actitud positiva de Discord, Twilight aún tenía sus reservas, él aún no era consciente de la tarea en sí…

“Supongo que tendré que traerte más jeje, erm… Sr. Discord ¿le gustaría algo de beber?” preguntó cortésmente Moon Charm

Deteniendo en seco su celebración, abrió los ojos en sorpresa a la unicornio “Ohh que grosero de mi parte, ¿Una espectacular entrada sin salutaciones ni presentaciones?, oh no no no no no” sacudió su dedo índice en negación “tenemos que remediar eso” una corbata de moño amarilla y un sombrero de copa engalanaron a la Discordia y al diminuto compañero. Aclarándose la garganta y adoptando una postura de animador se introdujo a sí mismo ante el público compuesto de una unicornio

“¡Soy el Señor del Caos, el Duque de la Desarmonía! ¡El esposo del elemento de la amabilidad!, pero puedes llamarme Discord " Quitándose el sombrero para hacer una reverencia “y él es Oreo” señaló al conejito que cohibido abrazó la cornamenta y saludó con una pata delantera “A veces es un poco… tímido, si hubieras conocido a Angel no creerías que son parientes”

“Un placer a ambos” se inclinó para igualar el saludo ofrecido “Creo que es muy tierno, si he escuchado historias de Angel Bunny y de Fluttershy”

A la mera mención del objeto de su adoración, las iris carmesí se agrandaron y su voz rebosaba de emoción

“Awww entonces has escuchado de mi dulce esposa” sostuvo sus mejillas con sus dos garras

“Ciertamente, además de lo que he leído de ella por ser el elemento de la amabilidad Spike y Twilight me han contado anécdotas, igual de los otros elementos por supuesto”

“¡Finalmente!, alguien quien si investiga temas importantes ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño poni?”

“Jeje mi nombre es Moon Charm, soy la estudiante de la princesa Twilight” su cara se iluminó al mencionar el nombre de su tutora 

“¿Su actual estudiante?” Sin tener respeto al especio personal se acercó a su cara examinándola.

Twilight se agitó internamente ante su comportamiento, teniendo presente sus frías palabras _“oohh sí tus queridos estudiantes, cada décadas hay uno nuevo, tal fuera reemplazo”_ La expresión en el rostro del draconequus cambió de curiosidad a sorpresa, aunque podría jurar que por un leve momento sus ojos se suavizaron mostrando… ¿tristeza?

“Evidentemente lo eres, tienes cara de _pregúntame lo que quieras porque lo sé todo_ , sin mencionar el hedor a biblioteca uuuuuugh, igual que la señorita Sparkle… ¡ME AGRADAS! Es bueno saber que eres uno de esos ponis que le dan importancia a los demás elementos ¡Felicidades!” En el hombro de la unicornio apareció un listón azul de premio

“Jeje gracias, entonces te gustaría algo de comer o tomar, tenemos té igual”

“Perrrrrrfecto, amamos el té y para Oreo si es posible un tomate por favor”

Asintiendo Moon Charm paso a retirarse

~~Duquesa Testarossa se encuentra tres cuartas partes de llegar, es tranquilizador saber que nadie la va apresurar pues cada quien avanza a su ritmo.~~

“Tienes los ojos de Sunset” soltó Discord enseguida que la unicornio había desalojado la habitación

Twilight pensó que había hecho el comentario con intenciones de provocarla, hasta notar como su antiguo amigo contemplaba la puerta, el cariño y nostalgia eran presentes, se lamentó por haber mal interpretado sus acciones, era un incorrecto hábito en ella pero siempre la sacudían sus palabras pues tendía a teñirlas con verdades dolorosas, no se equivocaba al señalar la similitud en los ojos de su actual pupila, esas cuencas esmeraldas llenas de alegría y ambición de conocimiento…

“Volviendo a la razón del porque te llamamos” arrastró la conversación a la prioridad, tenía que volver su atención a los portadores y no pensar en _sus ojos, esos malditos ojos…_ “Cómo habrás notado tú y Spike han sido solicitados para una misión. El mapa ha descubierto más territorios de los que ni un poni, incluyéndome, tenga información”

“Que suerte tienen de tenerme, aunque no he visitado esos lares por siglos, en mi épocas de nómada causé catastro… ejem… tuve el placer de dar una vuelta” Discord río entre dientes “Estoy seguro que puedo dar un poco de información de los alrededores o tele transportarme y”

“No. Es justo lo que quiero evitar, Discord y Spike, no sabemos con exactitud como son los alrededores, o que tanto han cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Sugiero ser cautelosos para evitar problemas con sus habitantes, no sabemos cómo reaccionarían ante la aparición espontanea del señor del Caos, más si tienes antecedentes… Ustedes dos van representando a Equestria, sus acciones afectaran a la imagen de esta”

Discord y Spike asintieron en comprensión

“¿Qué significan los lugares de color gris?” Preguntó Spike

“Son zonas donde ya no existe la magia… tengo buenas razones para suponer que la magia se ha menguando en diferentes lugares y creo que poco a poco Equestria sufrirá la misma dolencia”

“Pfft, deja de suponer princesa, tus conjeturas son acertadas, pero no es algo nuevo” dijo Discord

“¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo con tanta seguridad?”

“¿En verdad? ¿El espíritu de Caos, con magia del Caos? No te sorprendas, tengo una conexión con la magia de lo que cualquiera lo haría, puedo sentirla e incluso escucharla a veces”

“¿Lo sabías y no dijiste nada? ¿Sabes la seriedad del problema o acaso no te importa?” Interrogó con enojo Sparkle

“Te quejas como un potro en verdad. Al igual que la vida todo tiene un inicio y un fin, como lo llaman ustedes un _ciclo natural_ , dime Twilight ¿Pondrías un alto al orden natural de las cosas?” El cinismo goteaba en su sugerencia

“ _Oh, de eso se trata_ , tan harto que sobrevivamos a la muerte que anhelas que nos alcance” Con el ceño fruncido Twilight enfrentó al señor del caos

Discordia le dio una sonrisa arrogante “¿No estamos llenos de descaro el día de hoy?” Rio por lo bajo y cruzó sus brazos “Antes de reprocharme ¿por qué no buscas respuestas o interrogas a los verdaderos responsables? Por milenios los ponis han utilizado a su conveniencia la magia, nunca dejándola fluir creyendo que no hay consecuencias en manejarla a capricho, ¿Qué diferencia hay en que yo haga llover chocolate a que un pegaso cambie las nubes para tener un hermoso día soleado? ¿Acaso no ambos van en contra de la voluntad de la naturaleza?” Soltó un resoplido “Sé que no crees mis palabras, así que sugiero que enfrentes a Celestia o Luna para que te expliquen cómo era la verdadera _Armonía_ ” Citó con sus garras la última palabra

Spike se interpuso entre los dos “La _razón_ de estar aquí es para resolver un problema, no para generar otros o buscar culpables imaginarios” El dragón les dirigió a cada uno una mirada desaprobatoria ante su comportamiento. Ambos suspiraron al reconocer la razón en sus palabras

“Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento” Discord se disculpó apartando los ojos al mapa “Entonces nuestra misión en si es devolverle el color a la magia… aunque ni mi destino ni el de Spike está de color gris” dijo dándose un golpecito con el dedo en la barbilla

“En realidad sus tareas será encontrar a los nuevos portadores de los elementos de la Armonía” Concisa y clara Twilight explicó lo sucedido con la mesa y la desaparición de los elementos en él. Moon Charm había llegado con más gemas, té y vegetales frescos para Oreo.

~~La Duquesa Testarossa se encuentra a solo cuantos pasos de llegar a su destino ¡USTED PUEDE DUQUESA!~~

“¿5 Elementos desaparecieron en diferentes partes?” inquirió Spike

 _“Sólo 5… pero ella es irremplazable”_ pensó con amargura la Discordia

“Efectivamente Spike” Concordó Twilight

“Y solo iremos en busca de dos…” susurró para sí mismo

“Creemos que una vez que finalicen la tarea aparecerá en el tablero el siguiente a ir por el nuevo portador” intervino Moon Charm

“Sugiero que descansen y vuelvan mañana temprano para darles algo que les sea útil para localizar a los portadores, lamentablemente no especifica que poni en una amplia zona, será un largo viaje para ustedes dos, pero estoy segura que si el mapa les asignó esto es porque ustedes son lo que necesita” Twilight le dirigió una sonrisa a ambos, aunque aún tenía sus roces con Discord se alegraba ver que intentaba tener un buen comportamiento al menos en la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo para arreglar sus diferencias pero decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión, suficientes agitaciones por el día de hoy.

“No te preocupes Twilight” Spike flexionó sus brazos “Ahora soy un dragón fuerte definitivamente por eso me eligió el mapa” dijo con orgullo

Discord rodó los ojos sonriendo “O tal vez para ser un cartero y logremos enviar por ti correspondencia de amistad” parpadeo largas pestañas hacia él

Spike hizo un gran puchero ante su comentario, tanto Twilight como Moon no pudieron evitar las risas ante su gesto.

~~La Duquesa Testarossa finalmente traspaso el portal.~~

Twilight se encontraba preparando alforjas con ayuda de Moon Charm, después de despedirse de Spike y Discord procedieron a hacer una lista de lo indispensable para sus encrucijadas, la habían repasado 7 veces solo para ser un poco precavidas.

“No les mencionaste el posible elemento de su portador” le recordó Moon Charm

“No, mañana les haré saber” Podía posponer esa información, ya tenían mucho que pensar y quería darle al Caos una noche de tranquilidad.

Varias Discordias apuradas se encontraban corriendo por el santuario. En medio se encontraban parados un unicornio, un poni de tierra, un escarabajo dynastes y un Oreo, el cuarteto observaba los movimientos de los draconequus. El poni de tierra le dirigió una sonrisa cansada al unicornio, el cual asintiendo procedió a gritar a todo pulmón

“¡DISCOOOOOORD!” El suelo retumbó por su grave voz.

Todos los Discordes se detuvieron inmediatamente, miraron al unicornio y se tele transportaron enfrente del grupo.

“¡¿Qué, que pasa?!”

“¿Hay algún problema?”

“¡¿FUEGO?!”

“¿Oreo está bien?”

“¿Por qué todo junto se escribe separado y separado se escribe todo junto?”

“¿Tienen alguna duda?”

Las múltiples copias hablaron y lanzaron preguntas al mismo tiempo. El poni de tierra y el conejito se encogieron tapando sus oídos de la avalancha. El Unicornio estalló en desesperación tornando su cara roja

“¡SILENCIO Y SOLO UN DISCORD POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA!” ordenó

“¡Gah!” se quejó y se frotó la oreja “¿Qué pasa?” cuestionó al fin el único draconequus

“Ufff gracias, podrías tranquilizarte e ir más lento… por favor” solicitó amablemente el unicornio

“Okeeeeeeeey, Dime ¿Qué es lo que Dr. Hunter o el Dr. Fitch no pudieron entender?”

Discord tenía un pequeño pero significativo círculos de amigos, entre ellos encontraba el Dr. J. Hunter y el Dr. Fitch.

El Dr. J. Hunter era un fuerte unicornio robusto con abrigo gris oscuro, ojos dorados adornado de una gran melena y barba candado blancas, en su flanco se podía distinguir un bastón con serpiente. Que no les engañe la apariencia, era un ser energético y gentil, dicha gentileza lo llevó a querer ayudar a aquellos que no les era posible pedir ayuda con palabras, los animales. Se dedicó al estudio de su anatomía para especializarse en la rama de la cirugía. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar a criaturas que los ponis evitaban, ya sea por ser peligrosas o por su gran tamaño. Frecuenta el bosque Everfree para admiración y vigilancia de las bestias salvajes, pues asegura que de igual manera ellas necesitan protección. Fue en uno de sus paseos en el bosque que conoció al Dr. Fitch.

El Dr. Fitch era un poni de tierra mostaza, con melena negra y ojos celestes, en su cutie mark se deslumbraba un escarabajo con alas abiertas. A diferencia de Hunter, él era más reservado, infundía tranquilidad y sus ojos curiosos siempre estudiaban los diminutos detalles. Desde pequeño se dedicó a contemplar a la naturaleza, maravillándose en los insectos, a la edad de 10 años ya había estudiado y dibujado todos los bichos de su región, no es de extrañar que eligiera ser entomólogo con especialidad en coleópteros reflejando su gran pasión, los escarabajos, de ahí su fascinación a los Changeling. Tenía de mascota un Dynastes Hércules, nombrado como “Señor H.”, lo había criado desde que era una larva y siempre encontrarías al magnifico escarabajo arriba de su melena o en su nombro.

Ambos habían entablado una amistad con el señor del Caos al frecuentar el Santuario. Compartían ideales en cuanto al cuidado y preservación de los animes, sea enorme o diminuto, y todos eran sujetos no convencionales a su manera. Si Discord necesitaba una pezuña con alguna criatura o dejarla al cuidado podría contar con ellos, no solo estaban preparados, poseían algo que muy rara vez el otorgaba, su confianza.

“Entiendo perfectamente tu preocupación por el tiempo que te vas… ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste?” dijo el Dr. Hunter

“Indefinidamente” Agitó su pata Discord “Me tomará el tiempo suficiente, pero te aseguro que vendré lo antes posible” Afirmó desesperado.

“Y te creemos, pero no creo que debas estresarte, ya hemos cuidado el santuario por días, incluso hemos sido niñeras de Oreo cuando tenía días de nacido” el unicornio señaló al conejito

“Ya sé, es solo que…” se acercó a Oreo para darle un abrazo “No nos hemos separado nunca, pero no puedo llevarlo conmigo, podría ser peligroso” Le dio un tierno toque a su nariz rosada

“Sabemos cómo te sientes, ¡Fitch no puede despegarse del Señor H.! Son como la mantequilla de maní y la mermelada, ¿No es así?” Le preguntó al Dr. Fitch.

El poni de tierra solo asintió con una sonrisa, su escarabajo abrió sus alas y las agitó en señal de afirmación

“Vez, sólo opinó que deberías ir a dormir y tranquilizarte, nos ocuparemos de todo en tu ausencia, y tomaremos fotos de Oreo hasta tu regreso” Dijo Hunter dándole palmadas en la espalda

El Dr. Fitch sacó una cámara, tomando una foto a Discord y Oreo cegándolos con el flash, las pupilas giraban en desconcierto

“Excelente trabajo camarada” Felicitó Hunter a Fitch

El draconequus y el conejito sacudieron sus cabezas

“Está bien, gracias por todo, Nos vemos mañana temprano”

“Hasta mañana” Se despidió Hunter, Fitch agitó su mano en despedida y se unió a galope al unicornio.

Discord acostó delicadamente a Oreo en su pequeña cama, recordó el día que nació, era el único de la camada y su madre había muerto, llegó al mundo tan pequeño, tan débil, no parecía que iba a lograrlo. Iba a ser el fin del linaje de Angel. Pasó días enteros y noches en vela cuidándolo, con de ayuda de Hunter y Fitch. Fue una gran dicha el que haya sobrevivido.

“Hubieras sido tan amado por Flutter” susurró Discord. Mucha de su personalidad tímida y mansa le recordaban al pegaso. Tocó el collar en su pecho, perdiéndose en las plumas amarillas. Incluso en sus últimos minutos antes de irse a dormir siguió pensando en ellas.

Esa noche en los sueños de Discord no reinó el Caos. Soñó con un gran bosque, árboles enormes se cernían por todas partes y parecía no tener fin, juró ver un pequeño pegaso amarillo por el rabillo del ojo. No dudo en ir tras ella a pesar que esta se alejará. No importaba, la iba a alcanzar y una vez que estuviera entre sus garras nunca la volvería a soltar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ame la entrada de Discord, ¿Adivinan la canción? Trabaje mucho en ella, no quería que fuera convencional, ¡Es el señor del Caos por Dios!  
> El próximo capítulo tardará un poco en actualizarse pues habrá una sorpresa, quiéranlo o no, ¡TOMARÁN LA SORPRESA Y LES GUSTARÁ!  
> Pero para compensarlos iré subiendo algunos bocetos y curiosidades del fanfic en mi Tumblr, así como de mis OC’s. Sé que amarán al Dr. J. Hunter y al Dr. Fitch. Esta historia igual la pueden encontrar en Fanfiction con el mismo título.  
> https://alom-b93.tumblr.com/  
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo chicos!


	3. Ahí yace el inframundo y aquí… aquí se esconden los monstruos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Alom los saluda! ♫♪
> 
> Lamento hecho esperar tanto, así que no nos demoremos en las salutaciones  
> Aquí el capítulo 3. Para no dar spoilers decidí no subir mis dibujos de este capítulo, pero en el transcurso de la semana actualizaré contenido.  
> Los veo en las notas finales las cuales serán extensas al igual que este capítulo, han sido advertidos mis queridos lectores.
> 
> https://alom-b93.tumblr.com/
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de “My little pony”  
> Los demás personajes mencionados en este fanfic me pertenecen

Recibió los primeros rayos del sol con molestia. Twilight no había dormido, el temor a caer al mundo de los sueños la habían mantenido despierta, pero sus miedos no eran por visiones o pesadillas que consiguieran atormentarla, lo que instauró el insomnio fue la viva imagen de unos ojos verdes y una hermosa melena como las llamas.

“¡Buenos días Twilight!” Moon la saludó

“Buen día Moon” Contestó Twilight mientras transcribía un pergamino

No quería encontrarse con su mirada, era la misma razón por la que evitaba el ensueño.

¿Por qué rayos Discord tuvo que mencionar la similitud de sus ojos? Por supuesto que lo había notado anteriormente, no le había dado importancia, _más bien no querías darle importancia_. Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento, necesitaba concentrarse en la búsqueda.

“¿Ya desayunaste? Se ve que no has descansado lo suficiente, te traje un poco de café” Moon se acercó con una humeante taza

“Gracias” Sin apartar la vista de su labor, dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida “Apreció tu preocupación Moon, pero pronto vendrán nuestros amigos y necesito tener todo en orden, has sido de gran ayuda en toda la noche, no tienes que saltarte el desayuno igual, puedes adelantarte si gustas en lo que finalizó”

“¿Por qué saltarse el desayuno cuando puedes comer mientras trabajas?” Dijo Spike entrando a la habitación con la boca llena de gemas, tenía las mejillas a rebosar, dio un trago audible “Después de todo no puedes empezar el día sin un buen desayuno” agarró una excesiva cantidad de gemas del tazón que cargaba llenando nuevamente sus mejillas.

“No deberías hablar con la boca llena” dijo Moon con una risita

“Y tu no deberías saltarte el desayuno” respondió Spike

“Me alegra que hayas llegado temprano Spike” dijo Twilight

“Bueno yo no diría temprano, he estado esperando desde hace 37 minutos aquí, solo con el ruido de la pluma y el hojeo de libros, es increíble como algunos son adictos al trabajo”

Twilight se sorprendió al escuchar el último comentario, al voltear pudo ver a Discord en un sillón flotando con un juego de té con alas, mientras armaba Canterlot con un juego de bloques y un tipo de monstruo reptil gigante.

“¿Desde hace cuando estás ahí?”

“Como dije dos párrafos antes, _he estado esperando desde hace 37 minutos aquí_ ” Puntualizó con los dedos “Deberías desayunar, la falta de descanso y alimento están afectando tu concentración querida”

Twilight suspiró y le sonrió “Supongo que un bocadillo en lo que continuamos no haría mal, gracias por la preocupación Discord”

“Ni lo menciones, para que están los amigos”

Twilight se sorprendió que utilizará aquel terminó con ella, esperó a ver la reacción de Discord si caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero el solo continúo su réplica de Canterlot con bloques, aplaudiendo para sí mismo al finalizar con la punta del castillo.

“Ah perfecto, ahora, que empiece la diversión” El gran reptil de juguete comenzó a moverse hacia la ciudad destruyendo y lanzando llamas azules de bloques a su paso.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de reírse, Discord no tenía remedio, y por extraño que parezca por primera vez se encontró alegre por ese hecho.

“El tiempo apremia, aunque lamento decir no encontré algo en nuestros registros acerca de tu destino Discord, obtuve esta pequeña información sobre tu siguiente paradero Spike, así que la noche no fue un desperdicio” levitó un libro hacia Spike

“Cuentos de Feast Fire Vol. I” leyó Spike el título del libro “¿Cómo puede considerarse información un libro de cuentos?” levantó una ceja hacia Twilight.

“ Ah ah ah nunca deberías subestimar aquel conocimiento otorgado atreves de las generaciones, si bien los dragones no llevan un registro escrito y ordenado como los ponis, el conocimiento pasa de generación en generación por medio de la narrativa hablada, muchas historias son contadas en diferentes tiempos, pero debido a la interpretación personal o error en la transmisión esta sufre cambios por lo que es normal que se encuentre alterada comparando con la original” Twilight tomó el libro y paso rápidamente varias páginas “La historia que deseo mostrarte está en la página 397 y se remonta a la-”

“Muy bien querida es mi turno, un cuento debe ser contado como tal, no como una monótona investigación hecha por un aburrido maestro de historia” Señaló Discord arrebatándole el libro. Twilight frunció el ceño ante su gesto

“¡Discord! No debe-“

“Shhh Shhh no interrumpas Twinkie, ¿Acaso no vez que estoy a punto de leer un cuento?” Señaló eufóricamente el libro.

Twilight apretó los labios en línea recta ante Discord, el sólo respondió aclarándose la garganta para iniciar el relato con una voz profunda mientras se oscurecía la habitación.

_La caída de Irkalias_

_Siglos atrás no hubo solo una tierra de dragones. Existía un lugar debajo de la tierra, un mundo oculto que ni los rayos del sol alcanzaría tales rincones. Pero la oscuridad nunca estuvo presente, esto no era por los ríos lava o sus gemas, igual había luz por sus dragones, dragones cuyas escamas eran las gemas más hermosas que cualquier criatura pudiera conocer y que solo se encontrarían en las Cavernas de Irkalias. Estos dragones no eran como tú o como yo, no necesitaban llegar a ser descomunales, pues sus escamas eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera la magia era capaz de destruirlas. Los dragones de Irkalias siempre se sintieron orgullosos no solo de lo que podían lograr o de su hogar, igual porque en ellos no se encontraba la avaricia común en nuestra especie. Vivían en armonía en su mundo subterráneo ajenos incluso a la tierra de dragones, pues no estaban de acuerdo con nuestro honrado estilo de vida, aquello fue su perdición, pues nunca estuvieron preparados para Klastos, El Rey del Inframundo._

_Era el dragón más grande y temible entre ellos, con sus ojos carmesí y sus escamas negras como la noche arrasó con toda la ciudad que lo vio nacer, sin importarle tomó todas las riquezas de Irkalias para sí, no bastándole lo obtenido en su tierra salió de las profundidades quitando todo aquello que consideraba digno de poseer. Nunca nada se le fue negado por su gran tamaño y sus férreas escamas, solo al batir sus alas todo lo que pudieras ver se convertía en tinieblas, era imparable. Su codicia no conocía límites, ocultó todo su tesoro en el abismo sellando las Cavernas de Irkalias para siempre. Que tranquilidad daría el decir que habita ese pozo sin fondo para siempre, pero el emerge cuando siente el llamado de algún precioso tesoro, así que no te sientas afortunado si tienes algo apreciado y raro porque por el inframundo será reclamado._

_Y sabrás que el viene, lo sabrás cuando empieces a sentir el frío en tu piel, cuando en el día más soleado la oscuridad se haga cargo, y en medio del silencio espectral suene un rugido letal._

Sonó un rugido por lo bajo que envío escalofríos a todos los oyentes, a pesar de saber que era ocasionado por el draconequus. La habitación volvió a su iluminación original.

“Que buen narrador soy ¿no crees?” dijo Discord golpeando con el codo a Spike

“Lo… lo bueno es que es sólo una historia ¿No?” preguntó aprensivamente Spike

“Ciertas historias o leyendas contienen algo de verdad, como decía antes de ser interrumpida” Twilight señalo con los ojos a Discord quien estaba hojeando el libro sin prestar atención a la indirecta “Es como el caso de los 6 pilares, muchos, incluyéndome, tiraron a mitos o fábulas fantásticas, aunque no creo que haya un tal Klastos, definitivamente habría algo sobre un dragón o algún rey del inframundo que significará alguna amenaza” dio una pequeña risa ante esto último “Un dragón que trae las tinieblas, estoy segura que no debes temer a una fábula tomando en cuenta lo que hemos enfrentado”

“Si… claro, pan comido” sonrió nerviosamente

“Pero encontré algo curioso en un libro sobre minerales y rocas ígneas, mencionan un tipo de roca y rara encontrada en las profundidades de una caverna, los lugareños llamaban a estos túneles _La entrada a Irkalias o el cementerio de las gemas_ ” dijo Twilight

“Cementerio de las gemas… acogedor nombre. Entonces es probable que tenga no solo que encontrar al portador si no igual ¿Una ciudad ficticia perdida?”

“No lo sé, es por ello que te hice un mapa de la zona nombrada en el libro y…” acercó el pergamino a Spike y le hizo una seña a Moon, ella asintió y acercó un cofre que contenía dos semillas cristalinas “Cuando estén cerca del portador esta brillará y los guiará a su encuentro, trabajamos durante la noche, no pude haberlo logrado sin la ayuda y el talento de Moon”

“Las nombramos _buscadoras_ ” Agregó Moon sonrojada. Le entregó una a Discord “Siempre reaccionarán cuando un desconocido portador este cerca, llévenla siempre con ustedes”

“Sólo me queda desearles suerte y por favor tengan mucho cuidado, vuelvan a casa sanos y salvos… y no ofenden las costumbres de alguien de la región que pueda desencadenar una sangrienta gue”

“Ooookeeey mucha cafeína y pensamientos de más por una noche” interrumpió Moon

“Será un viaje largo ¿Tienen gemas para llevar?” Preguntó ilusionadamente Spike

“Por supuesto, vamos a la cocina puedo empacarles bocadillos para el viaje” contestó Moon mientras guiaba el camino a las cocinas

“Discord ¿Puedo tener una palabra contigo?” Solicitó amablemente Twilight

Discord levantó una ceja hacia ella y asintió

“Si es para una conferencia respecto a com-”

“No es ni un regaño Discord o llamada de atención yo…” Se frotó un casco en el hombro “No te lo comenté ayer, pero el portador con quien te reunirás corresponde al elemento de la amabilidad”

“Eso es algo que sabía sin que me dijeras” comentó tranquilamente Discord

“¿Lo sabías?”

“No es por presumir, oh a quien engaño, si me encanta restregarlo, pero me casé con el elemento de la amabilidad, fui reformado, influenciado y marcado por ella… aprendí muchas cosas y lo menos que puedo hacer transmitir todo lo que sé”

Por segunda vez Twilight le sorprendió la actitud de Discord

“Me alegra que pienses así, hay otro asunto… Discord tú… ¿Aún me consideras tu amiga” Preguntó con tristeza

Discord parpadeo hacia Twilight y dio un gemido molesto

“Por el Caos, Twilight no tendremos esta conversación ahora” Se dirigió a la puerta “No quiero terminar discutiendo contigo por nuestra diferente forma de pensar, en especial porque-”

“Entonces si me odias”

Discord se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, suspiró y agacho la cabeza sin voltearse

“Por supuesto que no, no te odio, si te considero mi amiga, pero yo… tampoco puedo evitar tener ciertos sentimientos negativos cuando te veo, no sucede siempre… como dije antes no es a propósito. Sabes Twilight, ni antes ni después de ser liberado de piedra pude sentirme del mismo modo que cuando estaba alrededor de Fluttershy, ciertamente no conocía la amistad, mucho menos el amor… fue intoxicante, emocionante, poderoso pero a la vez tranquilo y simple, es tan caótico y sin igual. Con su partida ella me mostró otro sentimiento que creí haber conocido antes, pero oh, que equivocado estaba” rio oscuramente Discord y se volteó para ver a Twilight con ojos brillosos “Dolor, miseria y una inmensa tristeza ¿Cómo experimentar aquel sufrimiento de pérdida si nunca antes tuve alguien amado? Incluso en su ausencia ella me enseñó eso, aunque me advirtió de ello, creo que no estaba preparado… Dudo que alguna vez lo hubiera estado” Apartó la mirada “Siempre vi como nuestros amigos manejaban el luto y como con el paso del tiempo…” Discord se mordió el labio sin querer continuar

“¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? Pudiste acercarte, somos amigos”

“Creo que sabes la respuesta después de lo que dije en nuestro último… enfrentamiento”

“Tenemos que hablar de ello…” Fue interrumpida por Discord que alzó su pata

“No es el momento y lo sabes, dudo que saques algo bueno de esto, no quiero que nuestra despedida sea amarga” cerró los ojos e inhaló, al abrirlos sus labios dibujaron una triste pequeña sonrisa “Ahora si me disculpas princesa” hizo una reverencia para retirarse

“Discord” Twilight le tocó el hombro “Espero que cuando esto termine tengamos la oportunidad de hablar y resolver nuestras diferencias pero antes que nada… perdóname Discord”

“Yo… yo no puedo pedirte perdón cuando no me siento arrepentido, no deber-”

Twilight río suavemente y negó con la cabeza

“No lo dije para que tu igual lo dijeras, antes de que te vayas quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de no haber sido una buena amiga, por alejarme y no hablar acerca de tus cargas... Sé que sientes que soy culpable de muchas cosas, pero en verdad quiero disculparme por esto”

Asintió lentamente procesando lo que acababa de decir, aunque no todo estaba arreglado pero sabía que era un buen comienzo.

Caminaban hacia la puerta principal, aunque Spike, Moon y Twilight platicaban amigablemente sobre viejos recuerdos, Discord no participó mucho en la conversación. Se encontró a si mismo repitiendo las palabras de Twilight y vagando en sus propios pensamientos.

“Espero que no se te enfríe”

Una voz repentina lo sobresaltó

“¿Um Disculpa?” Preguntó Discord desconcertado

“Jeje dije que espero que no se te enfríe, lo empaque en un termo” dijo Moon entregándole un termo y algo envuelto en un pañuelo “Y un par de sándwiches de pepino y costras”

“Oh...gracias” Aún sorprendido porque supiera sus gustos no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los bocadillos

“No era justo que solo Spike recibiera merienda” dijo simplemente Moon mientras hacía aparecer una bolsa de papel y guardaba las golosinas.

Discord notó que la bolsa de papel tenía el dibujo de una mariposa y observo detenidamente a Moon. Era muy bien sabido que el señor del Caos disfrutaba el invadir el espacio personal sin importarle la opinión de los demás, pero Moon no encontró incomodidad ante la mirada de Discord, más bien se sintió bajo peligro.

“¿Está todo bien Discord?” preguntó Twilight al notar su extraña actitud

“Si... si, lo siento, recordé a Oreo y me preocupa un poco” agitó la cabeza “Gracias nuevamente Moon, disculpa que esté distraído, nunca he tenido la cabeza en su lugar” para enfatizar su punto su cabeza apareció en su garra

“Ser un dracon o no ser un equus, esa es la cuestión” Dialogó dramáticamente consigo mismo Discord

“No hay cuidado” respondió Moon encogida con una sonrisa

“Si tienen algún problema no duden en comunicarse o escribir, igual solo para saludar” dijo Twilight “Tengan cuidado y no causen problemas”

“Yo creo que lo último era solo dirigido a mi” le susurró Discord a Spike. Spike puso los ojos en blanco

“Adiós Twilight, adiós Moon, nos veremos luego” Spike se despidió

Discord agitó las manos despidiéndose para unirse a Spike. Habían acordado ir juntos hasta que sus caminos se separarán, Discord se teletransportaría lo más cerca posible de su destino sin causar disturbios tal y como acordó con la princesa de la amistad.

“Entonces... haz convivido mucho con Moon supongo” dijo Discord mientras centraba su atención en los puestos que pasaban de Ponyville

“Si, es muy amigable”

“No sientes cuando estas con ella, algo familiar tal vez”

Spike lo fulminó con la mirada

“Mira Discord si es por tu comentario de ayer, puedo asegurarte que esa no es la razón por la que Twilight elige su alumnas, Moon es muy talentosa y estudiosa con la magia, eres el menos indica-”

“Tsk tsk, relájate Spike, no lo decía por eso, en verdad ella tiene un aire de...” Al ver la severidad en los ojos de Spike optó por tragarse sus palabras, no era su intención que se malinterpretara la situación.

“Solo sentí un poco de nostalgia, soy muy sensible a los viejos recuerdos” rio tímidamente Discord “Y ella hizo surgir algunos, no quise asustarla o incomodar a Twilight” ante sus palabras el ceño de Spike se suavizó.

“Comprendo, me siento a gusto al convivir con ella y Twilight, tal vez es lo que asocias con lo _familiar_ ”

“Debe ser” decidió no seguir en el tema e hizo una nota mental de no exponer nada al respecto en un futuro, ya eran demasiadas las aflicciones.

Aún tenía que ajustar cuentas con Twilight, no quería agrega a la lista a Spike, eran los únicos viejos amigos que le habían sobrevivido al tiempo...

Tiempo. En el pasado siempre creyó que era un gran aliado... ahora lo veía como un cruel villano, a pesar de ello no iba a darse el lujo de desperdiciarlo, aprovechó la caminata a lado de Spike por Ponyville para ponerse al día, hablar de cosas cotidianas y disfrutar de la serenidad. En algún momento de su charla, Discord cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para captar los olores de la pintoresca ciudad, los pasteles de Sugarcube Coner, las flores del parque, y el distinguido aroma de las...

“Manzanas” dijo Spike en voz alta terminando el pensamiento de Discord, le dedicó una suave sonrisa

“Lo has captado igual ¿Quieres unas para el camino? Sabes que las manzanas de _Sweet Apple Acres_ no son iguales a otro lugar”

“No gracias, Moon empacó muchos bocadillos, estoy bien. Discord, por favor no vayas a ser muy duro con el nuevo portador de la amabilidad, no quiero que se arrepienta de ser elegido antes de que Twilight de su conferencia” ambos rieron por el último comentario

“Jajaja, no me digas tus preocupaciones son las mismas que Twilight”

“No realmente, solo que a veces puede ser abrumador para el otro, que tal si es alguien tímido o reservado”

“Si, si, parezco disco rayado, pero lo diré de nuevo, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Supongo que tu portador es el elemento de la generosidad”

“Era de esperar”

“Debes estar muy confiado a que todo saldrá en orden y serás el primero en volver con el elemento de la generosidad”

“No realmente, me gustaría tener la confianza que tú tienes” dijo Spike algo caris bajo. Discord alzó una ceja hacia él

“Discord ¿Qué tal si no le agrado al elemento de la generosidad?” La pregunta de Spike hizo que Discord perdiera el equilibrio y casí tropezará

“¿De que rayos hablas?”

“Bueno yo... Rarity y yo éramos muy buenos amigos a pesar de ser diferentes, yo quería a todos por igual pero ella... teníamos algo especial... Sé que el nuevo portador no es ella, pero al menos espero que seamos amigos pero qué tal si... no soy el tipo de amigos que tendría cerca” Spike jugó con sus garras inquietamente

“Alguien ha adoptado el mal hábito de cierta princesa imaginando escenarios surreales pesimistas, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Por algo fuiste elegido como el embajador de la amistad”

Ya se encontraban alejados de la ciudad, el paisaje cambio a una vasta vegetación y praderas alrededor del sendero, se detuvieron un momento hipnotizados por la tranquilidad de los alrededores.

“Hay muchas cosas de las que me gustaría hablarle... espero que nos llevemos bien” dijo por lo bajo Spike.

Discord centro su atención en una mariposa que revoloteaba cerca de él, alargo su garra y el insecto no dudó en batir sus hermosas alas para posar en el lugar ofrecido

“Yo igual” contestó Discord.

Spike se mantuvo mirando a Discord, era tan rara la escena frente a él, ver una criatura tan hiperactiva en un estado apacible, no era concordante, pero de nuevo ¿Qué parte de él lo era? Momentos así, hacían que Spike se preguntará cuantas facetas eran desconocidas para él acerca de su querido amigo. Una suave sonrisa se formó en la cara del Draconequus.

“Hay amistades... que pueden durar más que una vida” dijo cuándo dejo ir a la mariposa y esta descansó en la nariz del dragón purpura

Antes de poder registrar sus palabras y caer en el asombro de la sabiduría en estas, la mariposa le escupió un chorro de agua, Spike agitó sus brazos intentando en alejar al cruel insecto y sacudir su cara. Se dirigió a Discord con cara en shock el cual solo se carcajeaba

“¡El último en llegar a la bifurcación es un cabeza de chorlito!” gritó Discord antes de salir disparado adelantándose sin mirar atrás al dragón conmocionado 

“¡Discordia!” Grito Spike persiguiéndolo. Aunque deseaba estar molesto por su actitud infantil, se encontrón sonriendo mientras agitaba sus alas.

No recordaba la última vez que descanso tan plácidamente, la noche paso sin visiones o visitas del pasado. Se estiró disfrutando la suavidad de las almohadas y se acurrucó en la comodidad de las sábanas antes de consternarse ¿Cómo llegó a sus habitaciones? Seguramente Moon ayudó a trasladarse a su cama. No albergaba la menor intención de dormir cuando despidieron a Discord y Spike pues se dirigió nuevamente a la biblioteca a pesar de las sugerencias dadas para un correcto reposo.

Suspiró en agradecimiento a su alumna, pues lo último que recordaba era haberse apoyado en un grueso libro para descansar cinco minutos los parpados sin querer tocar la tierra de los sueños, de haber seguido en la biblioteca estaba segura de recibir la mañana con un gran dolor de cuello sin mencionar la posición incómoda en la que se desplomó sobre el escritorio.

Gimió ante su propia conducta, fue una terquedad el negarse a dormir, no es que pudiera hacer mucho, no fue llamada por el mapa, ahora era todo dependía de sus amigos. Le gustará o no tenía que relajarse, así que permitió quedarse acostada un par de minutos más antes de arrastrarse con pereza de la cama.

Tenía unos días libres, cubrió todo para estar al pendiente de los nuevos portadores. Las puertas de su alcoba se abrieron dando paso un carrito con un desayuno completo empujado por su querida alumna, a pesar de que ella era su protegida se encontró muchas veces siendo cuidada.

“Supuse que tendrías hambre Twilight. Oh el dormir te hizo bien, casi desaparecen tus ojeras” Dijo mientras le acercaba una taza humeante de te

“Debo agradecerte, lamento que hayas tenido que cuidar de mi” agachó las orejas

“Sabes que no es problema, siempre te esfuerzas mucho por los demás que olvidas cuidar de ti mismo” la preocupación siempre presente en su voz conmovió a Twilight que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ser descuidada

“A veces me pierdo... pero te prometo que tomaré este tiempo para descansar, aunque hay que estar pendiente de nuestro queridos amigos. Fue ayer que emprendieron su jornada, debemos estar alerta por cualquier mensaje que puedan hacernos llegar” dijo mientras sorbía tranquilamente la taza.

Moon Charm se mordió el labio nerviosamente ante su comentario

“En realidad tiene tres días que ellos partieron” confesó en tono bajo. Twilight se atragantó con su té

“¡¿TR TRES DÍAS? ¿HE DORMIDO POR TRES DÍAS? MOON ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE” Empezó a pasearse por la habitación

“¿Y no tenemos noticias de ellos?” Moon solo negó con la cabeza ante su interrogante

“Por Celestia, pueden estar perdidos o tal vez hayan tenido problemas, heridos o cautivos o peor aún que ofendieron las costumbres de alguien de la región y” fue silenciada por el casco de Moon en sus labios, a pesar de su toque suave sus ojos verdes transmitían enojo, no tenía que explicar sus razones, ella la conocía tan bien como para saber que no aprobaba su ataque de pánico.

Retiró el casco de sus labios para permitirle dar respiraciones para tranquilizarse, una vez recuperada la compostura sus ojos verdes se suavizaron y su corazón dio un vuelco ante el gesto. Era muy contado los momentos que Moon actuaba de esta manera por el bien de la princesa, y siempre que lo hacía, Twilight se estremecía, pues ese tipo de espíritu le recordaba tanto a...

“No puedes hacer nada por ellos por ahora” la voz de Moon la sacó de su trance “Debes tener confianza en ellos, por algo fueron elegidos no depende nadie más y eso te incluye. ¿Cuántas veces me contaste sobre cómo resultaron tus interferencias en las misiones de amistad?”

Twilight se frotó la cabeza y rio nerviosamente ante su pregunta mientras se inundaba en vergonzosos recuerdos. Moon al notar su incomodidad dirigió su casco en su hombro para reconfortarla

“Solo digo que deberías tomarte las cosas con calma, por ahora solo podemos esperar”

Por mucho que no le gustaba la idea, admitía que tenía toda la razón. Actualmente tenía un gran control sobre sus emociones, el tiempo fue un buen maestro, así como lo fue para la princesa Celestia y Luna, pero hubo momentos en que no era posible ignorarlos, en especial cuando se trataba de los elementos de la Armonía. Sabía que con su llegada vendría una avalancha de emociones. Era inevitable sentirse extasiada, se avecinaba un gran cambio, lo sentía, pero por el momento solo le quedaba esperar.

“Las esperas no deben ser aburridas ¿Por qué no desayunamos antes de que te muestre algunos lugares cercanos de Ponyville?” dijo más calmada Twilight

Los ojos de Moon brillaron de emoción y asintió acomodándose para desayunar. Charlaron cómodamente mientras comían. Twilight comprendía que debería estar tranquila pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por la salud de Discord y Spike, especialmente este último pues era como un hijo para ella. “ _¿Y qué tal si_ _él..._ ” arrimó la idea en los más profundo de su mente. _“él estar_ _á bien, él **debe** estar bien” _se repitió continuamente a sí misma.

Frio

Sentía mucho frío. Sus escamas verdes temblaron ligeramente, la linterna solo alumbraba el paso enfrente, de no ser por ella caería en completa oscuridad. llevaba más de un día vagando en esta cueva que no parecía tener fin, estaba perdido, se frotó el brazo para aliviar el dolor que ocasionó la baja temperatura, tener un brazo roto no ayudo mucho su situación.

Pero nada de lo anterior lo agobiaba en realidad, lo que le preocupa era ir demasiado abajo y encontrarse con él señor de este mundo subterráneo.

Decidió sentarse y apoyarse en una pared para analizar un poco su situación. Se arrepintió de las acciones tomadas que lo condujeron a este punto, en especial en haber ido con Ember después de separar caminos de Discord.

Quería más información que un libro de cuentos, así que hizo una visita a la señora dragón, lo veía conveniente pues no se desviaba de su camino y si no conseguía más antecedentes aprovecharía para saludar y descansar un poco. Fue recibido energéticamente por Ember al llegar a la tierra de los dragones, ella siempre lo hizo sentir bienvenido a este lugar que siglos atrás era reacio a frecuentar.

“¿Leyenda?” Ember miró con curiosidad a Spike “¿De aquí a cuando te interesan nuestras leyendas?”

“Twilight me contó sobre los cuentos de _Feast of Fire_ , aunque si me preguntas, era más una clase de historia debo decir, no es que no aprecié sus comentarios pero suele quitar un poco de emoción a las anécdotas sin querer y pensé que sería más interesante escuchar tu versión” intentó sonar convincente, no deseaba que alguien tuviera conocimiento del mapa y de los nuevos elementos de la armonía por ahora.

“Ciertamente” Ember se burló “No creo que sea lo suyo relatar historias para el _Feast of Fire_. Dime ¿Qué historia te gustaría escuchar?” Dijo con una sonrisa engreída. Ansiaba la oportunidad de narrar y causar terror al único espectador presente.

Spike sonrió al ver que no había sospechas ante su petición

“Ella me hablo sobre otra tierra de dragones llamada umm... Irkalias” se llevó una garra a la barbilla como si intentará recordar más sobre el tema. La sonrisa de Ember desapareció

“No me digas que tienes intenciones de buscar esas malditas tierras” siseó Ember. Spike giró para sorprender al ver la cara de terror de Ember

“¡Spike!” gruño haciendo reaccionar a Spike

“¿Q Que? ¿Por qué iría en busca de una tierra que no existe?” preguntó en estado de shock. Ember se calmó ante su respuesta y miró hacia el horizonte

“Oh claro que existe, al igual que su señor. Dime Spike ¿Qué tanto te contó Twilight?” Dijo en un tono bajo que causó escalofríos a Spike

“No mucho, solo sobre un dragón negro que robaba gemas” lo hizo sonar como tan poco

“Hizo muchas más que eso. Ven Spike, Ven te cuento sobre lo que tal vez muchos conocen como la caída de Irkalias, pero en realidad fue una masacre. Dragones con escamas tan hermosas pero férreas, casi imposible de penetrar y digo casí porque Klastos se encargó de matar a cada uno de su clase”

Miró a Spike por el rabillo del ojo y le preguntó “Dime Spike ¿Conoces a una criatura tan cruel que aniquilaría incluso su propia sangre?” Spike solo negó en silencio

“Escondido en su reino de bastos tesoros” se bufó Ember “Te apuesto que al igual que gemas encontrarás una pila de cadáveres”

“Entonces si es real ¿Por qué los dragones no lo mencionan?”

Ember frunció el ceño ante su pregunta y cerró los ojos

“Porque nadie cree de su existencia... para muchos es solo una historia de terror para que aprendiéramos a controlar nuestra codicia” Abrió los ojos revelando una mirada penetrante “Pero te aseguro que es real”

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?”

“Porque lo he visto”

En ni un momento Spike creyó que fuera mentira o parte de algún truco para asustarlo. Como podría dudar al ver aquella chispa de ira y miedo en los ojos de Ember

“Sígueme Spike”

Ember lo guio a las afueras de la tierra de dragones. Llegaron a una cueva oculta, dentro de ella rencendía un gran esqueleto de dragón. Llevaba siglos aquí a juzgar por el trabajo de la naturaleza en él.

“Era mi abuelo” dijo Ember tocando cariñosamente los huesos

“Era un viejo huraño, nunca permitió que alguien se acercará más allá de la entrada de su guarida, solo yo me atrevía a venir ignorando sus quejas, pero sé que al igual que yo apreciaba que viniera a visitarlo y contarme historias de sus días más jóvenes, muchas las tiraba a fantasías, pero me encantaban” rio dulcemente

“Negaba ser suave conmigo pero fui al único que le mostró su más preciado tesoro. Era un gema gris como la ceniza, nunca he visto algo tan hermoso y duro, era imposible morderla, una vez mi abuelo lo intentó y fue así como perdió un diente” Ember soltó una carcajada mientras señalaba la falta del incisivo del viejo

“Él me contó que visitó Irkalias y consiguió aquella gema, la cual guardaba con recelo temiendo que algún día el Rey del inframundo viniera a su encuentro. Yo... creí que solo lo contaba para asustarme y proteger su botín” sus ojos brillaron levemente

“¿Qué le paso a la gema?” preguntó Spike

“Klastos” susurró “Klastos fue lo que pasó y no le bastó llevarse solo la preciosa piedra, la vida de mi abuelo igual tomó” dijo con amargura “Yo llegué un día y lo encontré... el ya no... ya no me seguiría contando historias”

Spike palideció ante la confesión, notó como Ember evitaba su mirada

“Nadie me creyó hasta la fecha que mi abuelo murió por las garras de Klastos, todos lo alegaron a su longeva edad milenaria”

“¿Y en qué momento lo viste?” No quería preguntar, pero una parte de él gritaba por tener alguna descripción más realista. Porque definitivamente no era posible que el inframundo se hiciera presente con la llegado de su señor

“Vi una sombra y alas negras”

“Entonces no lo viste directamente”

Ember le dio una severa mirada

“No, no lo vi directamente, de ser así no estaría aquí hablando contigo” aseguró “Pero tengo una prueba” sonrió con complicidad viendo el esqueleto de su querido abuelo “El viejo fue un guerrero hasta su último aliento” Ember alzó sus escamas traseras descubriendo algo incrustado en ella “Lo encontré cerca de mi abuelo, el Rey del inframundo no se fue ileso”

Era una gema. Definitivamente era muy peculiar no solo por la forma de escama, el brillo era distintivo, con su experto ojo de reptil examinó la piedra, determinó su dureza y calidad, era perfecta, pero lo que más le fascino y causó terror fue su peculiar color.

Era completamente Negra, igual que la noche.

Hubiera sido mejor vivir en la ignorancia, temiendo solo al personaje de un cuento, pero ahora era consciente de que Klastos era real, de la existencia de Irkalias y que el mapa apuntaba que el portador estaba cerca del supuesto hades.

¿Qué rayos hacía un poni en una zona con tal peligro? sus pensamiento iban alrededor de esa interrogante. Siguió su jornada, el miedo siempre estuvo presente.

En silencio llamaba a la razón. Si el portador se encontraba cerca significaba que era poco probable que hubiera algún peligro. El mapa lo envío porque era capaz en la tarea, seguramente no fue llamado a hacer frente a Klastos, si hubiera sido el caso hubiera convocado a todo un ejército.

Estas y otras afirmaciones corrieron por su mente, dándose a sí mismo ánimos para seguir adelante, las repetía continuamente para calmar sus nervios, que inútil fueron sus intentos. El mapa lo desplazó a la entrada de una caverna, en otras circunstancias no hubiera problema en explorarla pero gracias al conocimiento obtenido del posible peligro todo terminó en catástrofe.

Fue más torpe e indeciso en sus acciones, saltaba con cada ruido o movimiento en la oscuridad. Evitaba ir más abajo pero terminó extraviado. En algún momento se desesperó y aceleró el paso descuidadamente, un grave error que le costó no ver un pequeño acantilado y caer sobre su brazo derecho. Tuvo suerte de que la caída no fuera tan alta o que perdiera su linterna

“Soy un tonto” susurró mientras se apoyaba en la pared. No fue diferente a un niño aterrado, permitiendo que sus temores se hicieran cargo. Era molesto como siempre a su memoria regresaba la escama negra, la maldita prueba de la existencia de Klastos, no quería ni podía comentarle su descubrimiento a Twilight, ese sería otro problema.

Hizo respiraciones para calmar sus nervios y pensar mejor su siguiente paso, el miedo siempre estaría presente pero no iba permitir que nublará su enfoque.

Un pálido brillo de su mochila trajo su atención, al abrirla descubrió que la semilla _buscadora_ parpadeaba

“El portador debe estar cerca”

De pronto la semilla floreció, de ella brotaron raíces traslucidas dirigiéndose a una sola dirección. Eran peculiares, la forma le recordaba a grietas, paso una garra por una de ellas pero solo la traspaso como si fueran una ilusión. Avanzó sin vacilar siguiendo la enredadera, si encontraba al portador dejaría muy pronto este lugar.

La raíz de terminaba en medio de un túnel, continuando su crecimiento hacía el suelo

“¿Abajo?” gimió frustrado “No hay entrada ni siquiera” se hincó y cavó con sus garras “Y yo pensaba que Twilight exageraba con sugerirme cargar con herramientas” rodó los ojos. Detuvo su tarea y se enderezó, necesitaba encontrar otra ruta, igual podría intentar llamar en voz alta, si algún poni se encontraba cerca...

***SCRATCH***

Escuchó como algo se agrietaba seguido de sus propios gritos al no sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies. Rodó por una serie de cavernas, su cuerpo se detuvo en seco con un doloroso golpe en su espalda y cabeza.

Su visión se estaba nublando, estaba perdiendo la consciencia a pesar de luchar por mantenerse despierto. Vislumbraba una luz ¿Logró salir? No, eran gemas... bellas gemas que iluminaban tenuemente, era bueno no estar completamente en la oscuridad.

Sus parpados se sintieron pesados, entraba y salía de la penumbra en cada intento por abrirlos, entre acortados momentos divisó una sombra que se acercaba lentamente.

En su último pestañar se encontró frente a frente con pupilas afiladas envueltas en iris carmesí, ojos ahogados en cuencas rojizas. Cerró los ojos y lo último que escuchó fue una voz grave

“Oh pequeño desafortunado, no deberías estar aquí”

Nevaba

Copos de nieve caían delicadamente en la amurallada ciudad de roca.

Un poni con gabardina entró a un gran edificio de piedra con una gran puerta de madera adornado de cada lado por estandartes, un letrero de madera colgaba en a entrada. En letras talladas se podía leer _“Gremio de cazadores”_.

El lugar rebosaba de diversidad de especies al igual que de alegría. En una esquina un aroma exquisito impregnaba el aire, ahí gatos cocinaban delicias, manipulando con agilidad los ingredientes, controlando las lenguas de fuego que escupían los hornos y las chispas al chocar los trastos. Era todo un espectáculo, no fue raro que al finalizar una comanda los cocineros vitorearan su obra.

En otra esquina se podía ver una barra que servía bebidas y sidra. Una pequeña banda de músicos formada por un violín, piano y guitarra daban notas joviales. Las mesas eran ocupadas por personalidades con armaduras, armas o cueros, entre ellos presumían sus trofeos: amenazantes colmillos o huesos, pieles o partes de alguna fiera o bien sus marcas ganadas en batalla.

La convivencia en sí hosca no carecía de ser amigable. Chocaban sus vasos de cuernos y dientes, competían por ver quién era el más fuerte. Un cocodrilo bebía alegremente directo de una botella antes de caer de espaldas, ganándose las burlas de sus compañeros de mesa, era contagioso el buen humor.

En el mostrador principal se vislumbraba la gran recepción, atendida por dos ponis, un grifo y un dragón uniformados. De un lado del mostrador se posaba una gran pizarra con varios folletos y anuncios. Pequeñas agrupaciones los examinaban en busca de algún trabajo o misión.

El poni de gabardina se apresuró a la recepción

***BOOM***

Se abrieron las puertas de golpe deteniendo todo el bullicio. Un alto unicornio color marrón vestido con lo que parecían pieles de escamas y botas de cuero irrumpió arrastrando cadenas y herrajes metálicos

“¡CON UN DEMONIO, LO HIZO OTRA VEZ!” bramó en lo que arrojaba el objeto en una mesa que al parecer se sentaron sus camaradas “Es la sexta trampa de esta semana que me arruina, ha hecho una pérdida el adentrarme al pantano, hay que tomar este problema en nuest”

“¿A qué problema te refieres en sí Morrigan?” Lo interrumpió un corpulento felino gris uniformado, ojos azules con pupilas rasgadas, una cicatriz de tres garras le cubría media cara, incluso sin la aquella marca el aún seguiría siendo intimidante.

“Dagda, tu sabes de quien habló, ese maldito engendro que desde hace tiempo arruina nuestras cazas” dijo furiosamente el unicornio que respondía al nombre de Morrigan

“Dime Morrigan ¿Por qué cazabas en el pantano?” Ronroneo Dagda en lo que miraba sus poderosas garras. Morrigan se congeló ante la pregunta, al ver su reacción Dagda sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

“Morrigan, Morrigan” dijo mientras lo rodeaba “¿Tengo que recordarte las áreas que tenemos permitido cazar?” la pregunta gorgoteaba en sarcasmos

“Hubo una época en que no había límites” murmuró con ira

“No había límites cierto es, pero había muerte y la hambruna se aproximaba” Dagda se acercó “No me des más problema, o te quitaré tus derechos de cazador. Tus turbios negocios y la de otros pueden poner en peligro el tratado que tenemos con los _Unin_ , no creas que no estoy al tanto de ti y los renegados” le susurró Dagda “Si el guardián del bosque antiguo no te atrapa Morrigan, yo lo haré” le advirtió

Morrigan asintió pero sin encogerse ante el felino enfrente.

“Excelente” Dagda sonrió y bebió un vaso de sangría de la mesa “Ah refrescante. Que siga la música amigos míos, esto no es un velorio… aún” estalló en carcajadas al igual que los demás mientras se alejaba, solo algunos se encogieron ante su comentario sabiendo a quienes se dirigía la advertencia. La música continúo al igual que el movimiento del establecimiento.

Morrigan apretó los dientes y pisoteó molesto “¿Cómo rayos recuperare lo invertido en equipo?” se quejó.

Notó como en la salida se dirigía un poni con patas musculosas y grueso pelaje con una gabardina. Una peculiar gabardina por el tipo de piel y bordado, al reconocer el patrón trotó para impedirle el paso al poni y lo acecho

“Tú” siseó, avanzando para hacer retroceder al extraño “¿Eres uno de esos _Unin_ no es así” escupió la palabra con desagrado “¡No lo intentes negar!” le quitó la capucha de la gabardina para descubrir una poni de melena larga negra, abrigo caqui y ojos verdes “Me guiarás a lo más profundo del bosque y tendremos una charla con ese maldito demonio que habita ahí”

La poni solo sonrió sin encogerse “¿Qué te hace pensar que yo o alguien de mi gente te llevará al bosque?” le respondió sin pizca de miedo

“Lo harás si no quieres perder alguna extremidad” musitó

“Ah amenazas, cuidado ahí las relaciones entre la ciudad y mi gente están algo tensas. Dudo que los demás y Dagda quieren más inconvenientes” dio su punto sosegadamente

“Al Tartarus Dagda, él no lo vigila todo, no me importa meterme en problemas por herirte”

La poni se rio de él

“En realidad, yo no quiero darle problemas cuando encuentre que barrí el suelo con tu cara”

El descaro de su respuesta avivo la ira de Morrigan que levantó un casco para golpearla, pero se detuvo ante el sonido de vidrios rotos, la música se interrumpió y todos miraron hacia esa dirección para observar un enorme y gordinflón dragón en estado de shock con una botella rota, una flecha la había atravesado. Con un ceño enfurecido se encontró con el arquero, un grifo petrificado con una ballesta. El grifo miró entre su ballesta y la botella rota

“Te juro que no sé cómo diab-” Un puño se estrelló contra su cara

“¡PELEA!” gritó alguien entre la multitud. El pianista obtuvo una gaita y una falda verde cuadriculada, junto con la banda jugaron una canción divertida que iba a tempo con los próximos eventos mientras la muchedumbre entraba en una riña masiva.

Morrigan sonrió perversamente y aprovechó el momento para encestar su golpe, pero antes de que su casco alcanzará el hocico ajeno, la poni le fue arrebata

“¿Pero có-?” Sin registrar lo sucedido su casco encestó un nuevo blanco, la cabeza de un hipogrifo el cual no dudó en abalanzarse a su atacante, Morrigan se vio envuelto con otro competidor

La _Unin_ estaba atónita, ya se encontraba preparaba para esquivar el golpe cuando sintió ser jalada por algo o alguien

“Disculpe señorita, le importaría si ¿Bailamos?” un unicornio de cuerno azul, melena negra y abrigo marrón la sostenía haciendo una reverencia, antes de que pudiera responder, el semental la encaminó bailando lejos de la salida

“Oye extraño, yo iba a…” iba a protestar hasta que se dio cuenta que con su peculiar danza ocasionaba más disturbios, metiendo la pata para hacer tropezar, empujar por la espalda para provocar encuentros o simplemente confundir con sus agraciados movimientos. Se encontró riendo ante sus travesuras y terminó por unirse a su juego.

Saltaron entre varias mesas, pateando y pisoteando acordé al son, descendieron volteando con su propio peso la última mesa, el unicornio exageró un ademán para continuar y sin aviso la hundió para esquivar una botella. Continuaron girando sin inmutarse. Un posible enemigo enfrente, Juntando sus cascos fue derribado.

Bailando se dirigieron escaleras arriba donde ocasionaron más revuelo

“Extraño, debo decir que te mueves bien” Le confesó la Unin al semental

“Gracias, tú tampoco bailas tan mal” dijo con una sonrisa dentuda

Se encontraron riéndose mientras el unicornio los guiaba a una ventana, al notar su rumbo la Unin le cuestionó

“Espera, tu no pensarás en” sin poder continuar fue empujada junta a él por la ventana. Ella gritó y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, por suerte no fue doloroso pues fueron recibidos por una carreta llena de heno. El unicornio se puso de pie y se limpió rápidamente para hacer reverencias a un público imaginario

“¿No hay aplausos para un gran show?” llevo sus casco a sus caderas ofendido y alzó el hocico “Bueno son pocos los que aprecian el arte” se acercó a la poni para ayudarla pero ella lo rechazó golpeando su casco

“Puedo manejarme sola, al igual que con el grandote de adentro no necesitaba ayuda” se quejó saliendo del heno, mientras se limpiaba y acomodaba la gabardina se reveló brevemente un arco y flechas cargados a espaldas

“Estoy seguro que si querida, pero te ayude no porque dude de tu capacidad para defenderte, sino porque temo que sea beneficioso para tu tribu que alguien de los suyos sea involucrado en una disputa”

El poni miró sus cascos y suspiró

“Supongo que debo darte la razón, dime extraño ¿Cuál es el nombre a quien debo agradecer?”

“Puedes llamarme Discord y ¿Cuál es el nombre a quien yo no le debo nada?”

Se rio ante su comentario

“Toci” Hizo una reverencias con la cabeza “No eres de por aquí” afirmó Toci

“Efectivamente, soy nuevo en la ciudad así que no conozco mucho”

Toci se acercó un poco a Discord examinándolo, entrecerró los ojos a su mirada y luego asintió

“Ven, sígueme Discord” trotó Toci, avanzó un poco y se detuvo para mirarlo encima del hombro “Ah y bienvenido a _Gorias, allá donde habitan los monstruos_ ”

Gorias. Lo recordaba como un infinito e indomable ecosistema con monumentales y peligrosas bestias. Tenía milenios que no lo visitaba, la magia siempre fluyó poderosamente en lugares como este al igual que el bosque Everfree, intuía que al igual que este último, se vería reducido y limitado por invasión de las ciudades, algo triste de pensar.

Estupefacto al llegar pues fue muy diferente a lo que imaginaba. Solo había una pequeña ciudad entre grandes muros de piedra pero el bosque seguía siendo libre. La adrenalina se apoderó de él porque incluso entre sus muros sus fosas nasales captaban la magia en el aire.

Raro, demasiado raro. Le complacía el saber que la ciudad mantenía una coexistencia con el bosque, sin embargo era extraño que se hubiera mantenido estable por tanto tiempo. _“Hora de investigar”_

La ciudad de Gorias albergaba diferentes especies. Una parte de ellos eran comerciantes que se dedicaban a vender materiales hechos a partir de lo adquirido del bosque o sus alrededores, y la otra parte eran cazadores experimentados que podían hacerle frente a los _behemoths_ que habitan en el Bosque Antiguo de Gorias y sus profundidades.

La ciudad era regida por el maestro del gremio de cazadores, el actual era conocido como _Dagda, el inmortal._ Era un antiguo cazador el cual se había enfrentado no solo a levantamientos de la urbe, igual a los temibles monstruos que acechaban esta salvaje tierra, siendo vencedor en todos sus encuentros. 

Discord jugó un rato con él maestro del gremio cambiando el sabor de su comida o escondiéndole sus posesiones, en algunos casos el felino no se turbó, pero en otros los gestos y reacciones que daban era un regocijo para Discord. Dagda era muy listo, no tiraba a coincidencias sus travesuras, estuvo muy alerta a los alrededores para atrapar al que osaba fastidiarlo, no tuvo opción que recurrir a la sutileza en su el resto de su visita sin levantar sospechas.

Fue fácil conocer la ciudad y sus habitantes, lo complicado fueron _los Unin_. Eran ponis de tierra que vivían en lo profundo del bosque antiguo. Desde un milenio la tribu vivía en armonía con el bosque, respetándolo y cuidándolo. Eran muy diferentes comparado con los ponis a los que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

De primera eran considerados expertos exploradores y cazadores, pero respetaban toda tipo de vida incluyendo aquellos terrores que acechaban en la noche. Nadie entendía cómo les era posible vivir en una zona peligrosa.

No eran ponis coloridos ni tan pequeños. Mayormente eran tonos grises, oscuros y cafés, con fuertes patas y grueso pelaje, estaban moldeados acorde a las adversidades que enfrentaban.

Sobre todo eran celosos con sus tierras, esto debido a la caza ilegal y la explotación de los recursos con la llegada de extranjeros. Siglos atrás un grupo de colonos intentó domar a Gorias, no sólo tuvieron que lidiar con la endemoniada fauna y flora, igual con sus habitantes originales. Hubieron historias que aseguraban que un solo Unin bastaba para abatir a seis en contra sin importar su tamaño, estás igual contaban que fueron bendecidos por la naturaleza permitiéndoles usar magia salvaje y mucha más antigua que el de las cebras.

Fue una época de guerra, majestuosas criaturas se extinguieron, inocentes murieron, todos perdieron algo preciado. Los colonos al observar que este enfrentamiento no tendría fin, no podían ni acercarse a la aldea oculta de los Unin.

Eligieron el razonar con los residentes del bosque. Es así como se acordó el _tratado de los depredadores_. En él se estipulaba el permiso de edificar su ciudad en un área asignada sin expandirse, una lista de zonas en las que era permitido cazar o se impedía su exploración, una enumeración de animales y plantas donde se prohibía el hacerles daño. Incluso fechas de veda o reglas a seguir durante las jornadas en el Antiguo Bosque de Gorias, tomar solo lo necesario y nunca en exceso, pues incluso cuando los Unin tomaban por ellos era repuesto.

Llegó la paz. Pero aún con el tratado la caza ilegal continuaba ocasionando una relación delicada entre los Unin y los cazadores. Hasta que el guardián del Antiguo Bosque llegó.

Lo conocían como El hijo de Gorias, Él amado o Él bendecido del bosque. Incluso para los Unin era un misterio, lo único que sabían es que protegía a las bestias de los cazadores, ayudaba a aquellos que se perdían en sus tierras y sanaba a los heridos sin importarle quien o que era. Su la leyenda tomó fuerza pues al parecer esta criatura tenía algún tipo de bendición de la naturaleza, pues tenía siglos habitando los alrededores.

_“Un alma amable”_ pensó Discord al escuchar la leyenda. Presentía que este guardián era el portador de la amabilidad, las similitudes con su antecesor eran tangibles. El problema era llegar a él, no podía aparecer en medio del bosque, no conocía los alrededores y tampoco debía aterrorizarlo.

Solo había un camino posible para reunírsele y ese era por medio de los Unin. Vio su oportunidad con la chica, sin importarle sus razones le hecho un casco cargando la ballesta en dirección de la botella de sidra del peculiarmente fuerte sujeto. No le había contado aún sus intenciones a Toci pero no dudo en seguirla para tener una posibilidad de acercarse al hijo de Gorias

“Ah, en lugares así es donde uno debe ir en busca de aventuras o el amor de su vida” comentó Discord sonriendo. Toci solo rio a su frase

“¿Eso fuiste a buscar?” Le preguntó Toci

“A donde vaya encuentro una aventura”

“Me refería a lo segundo”

“Oh, no, yo ya encontré al amor de mi vida, no tengo porque buscar más” dijo mientras veía con dulzura su collar con plumas amarillas

“¿Vino contigo? Podemos pasar por ella” ofreció amablemente

“No, no vino, ella está en otro lugar” comentó centrándose en el camino “¿A dónde nos dirigimos?”

“¿Qué te trae por aquí Discord?” respondió Toci con otra pregunta

“Soy un cuidador de animales, tengo un santuario en mi ciudad, mi esposa lo fundó. Viaje hasta aquí para conocer la impresionante fauna y flora de Gorias. Pero al final… luego de escuchar los rumores me gustaría conocer al guardián del que tanto habla” No era una mentira, solo una verdad a medias

Toci volvió a estrecharle los ojos

“Te creo, no eres como los cazadores o mercenarios que visitan la ciudad y algo me dijo que me ayudaste para acercarte a los Unin y nuestro bosque”

Discord parpadeo ante su comentario, Toci solo sonrió

“Tranquilo ahí cuidador, los Unin tenemos algo que creo que llaman _sexto sentido_ , nunca conseguirás mentirle a un Unin” Chasqueo la lengua “Dime Discord ¿Quieres hacerle daño a nuestro guardián o a los protegidos del bosque”

“No” respondió simplemente

Toci volvió a entrecerrarle los ojos, para luego sonreír y asentir.

“Te llevaré a nuestra aldea para hablar con nuestro sabio, de ahí tu decidirás si seguir a su encuentro”

Galoparon a las afueras de la ciudad, llegaron a una hilera de frondosos árboles. La Unin lo guio por una de las infinitas aberturas formadas por las fornidas raíces. Se detuvo en enfrente de una raíz y susurro algunas palabras, el muro se marchitó revelando un corredor ascendente de piedra y musgo.

El sendero era delimitado por árboles que se alzaban hasta encorvarse ligeramente en arcos permitiendo que sus ramas crecieran extendiéndose cual pérgolas, estas cubiertas de enredaderas y hiedras, algunas colgaban por el techo formado sin impedir la infiltración de los rayos del sol. Toci le hizo señas para continuar.

Al ingresar completamente la barrera de madera volvió a formarse, mientras caminaba observó todo lo que le rodeaba. A través de los troncos podía observar movimientos por momentos

“Nadie nos ve de afuera y no nos atacarán, no debes de temer, este camino esta bendecido” le dijo Toci sin voltearse

Discord estaba abrumado por la magia en el ambiente, quedo hipnotizado con los árboles y las flores de alrededor. Una corteza se desprendió de un árbol residiendo en los cascos de Discord, luego de ella brotaron brazos y piernas, dos ojos brillantes amarillos parpadearon hacía el antes de saltar a un árbol cercano, varías corteza cobraron vida. Toci se rio

“Son _boggarts_ , son inofensivos, muestran que tan saludable es la magia de estas tierras, verás mucho por el sendero, igual que algunos _Treant_ y _Ent_ , son más grandes y protegen el sendero, no te dañaran saben que eres invitado”

“Me alegra que estén al tanto de mi visita” comentó Discord

Conocía a estas criaturas, se sentía atolondrado por el hecho que aún caminaran por la tierra. Varias zonas ya estaban enfermas a falta de magia o invadidas por alguna especie dominante, este lugar había sido preservado. “ _Fluttershy hubiera amado todo esto”._

Continuaron por el camino de piedra por una hora, Toci le habló durante el viaje sobre las criaturas locales y las peculiares flores, así como continuas advertencias para los ojos despistados.

Un temblor estancó su paso, se giraron hacia el cantar de miles de pájaros acercándose de dónde igual parecía provenir las sacudidas. Una criatura colosal asemejándose a un rinoceronte con enormes astas de madera. Musgo, flores y hongos cubrían su espalda y cornamentas. Avanzaba lento, en sus huellas la fauna floreció frenéticamente hasta marchitarse. Dudaba que Toci pudiera ver las corrientes arcanas que rodeaban a la criatura, el pelaje de Discord se erizó.

“ _Es Balor el eterno_ , es uno de los cinco guardianes de Gorias. Suyo son los ríos y bosques, es el más manso de los guardianes” siguió caminando

“¿Y quién es el más divertido? Sería un buen amigo mío” dijo con diversión

Toci se llevó a la barbilla analizando su pregunta y chaqueó la lengua

“Harebell dice que es Nextha, al parecer posee algún tipo de humor macabro” rio oscuramente “pero créeme no quieres conocer a Nextha” antes de que Discord la cuestionará llegaron a una cortina de enredaderas “Llegamos, el tiempo apremia” atravesaron la cortina.

Era una pequeña aldea rodeada de frondosos árboles. Las cabañas cubiertas de hermosas pieles, los aldeanos continuaron son tareas, algunos potros jugando con timberwolfs, y criaturas gigantes de madera que vagaban los alrededores, presumió que eran los Treant y Ent que había mencionado Toci.

“¿La aldea igual esta bendecida al igual que el sendero?” Preguntó Discord

“Así es, somos agradecidos con la tierra y la naturaleza por permitirnos vivir aquí”

Caminaron hasta una gran tienda, era de esperar que el anciano de la aldea vivía ahí

“Antes de entrar con el anciano a decir tus intenciones, debes ser directo y preciso o te despedirá. Y quiero que sepas que el guardián que buscas es una querida amiga nuestra, nos ha ayudado mucho. Ama esta tierra y sus criaturas al igual que nosotros sin ser concebida aquí. Ella es diferente… Si le haces daño te enfrentarás a nuestra ira, iniciando conmigo” amenazó Toci. Sin permitirle responder ingresó a la tienda y Discord la siguió

Un gran poni gris con una mancha blanca en la frente estaba sentado afilando su cuchillo, vestía pieles blancas y collares de colmillos, se veía de avanzada edad por su melena y cejas blancas aunque aún se notaban sus fuertes músculos.

“Finias, tienes un visitante” Toci lo interrumpió. Finias dejó de su cuchillo y levantó la mirada, ojos dorados y pupilas rasgadas miraron a Discord.

“Tiene tiempo que nadie nos visita, creo que no somos buenos anfitriones” rio el anciano mostrando incisivos blancos “Explica rápido tus razones, el bosque me llama” dijo mientras continuaba afilando su cuchillo, chispas salían al pasar el filo de la cuchilla

“Agradable anfitrión si me permites decir”

Finias se detuvo y miró severamente a Discord

“Seré breve y preciso”

Finias asintió y reanudó el afilado.

Discord se aclaró la garganta para proseguir

“Quiero conocer al… a la guardiana de tus bosque... por favor”

Finias suspendió en el aire el filo, alzó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos a Discord

_“Por el caos ¿Todos aquí hacen eso?” pensó Discord_

Finias terminó asintiendo e impulsó nuevamente el filo con el mismo ritmo

“Tu nombre pequeño” habló sin apartar la mirada de su tarea

Un ojo se crispó ante el apodo dado

“Discord, mi nombre es Discord” dijo Discord _“el Señor del Caos para ti pequeño poni”_ sonrió ante su pensamiento

“¿Alguna vez has sido rechazado Discord?” preguntó Finias.

Discord se congeló ante su pregunta y apartó la mirada

“Si” respondió secamente

“¿Le harías lo mismo a otro?” preguntó nuevamente Finias

“¡Por supuesto que no!” Alzó la voz Discord

“Es bueno saberlo” comentó no tomando en cuenta su tono, el anciano se levantó y guardó su cuchilla “Toci saldré y guiaré al pequeño por el bosque” salió de la tienda y Discord tuvo que seguirlo a regañadientes

“No soy un pequeño” musitó

Traspasaron la muralla de árboles de la aldea para adentrase al bosque, la nieve caía cubriendo con un espeso manto blanco hasta el horizonte de interminable árboles. Los colores monótonos daban la sensación falsa de apacibilidad.

Pronto anochecería, pronto los depredadores nocturnos estarían al acecho y la vida salvaje era consciente de ello, no vibraba el ruido de aves o algún o insecto, era poco lo que captaban los oídos de Discord aparte de algún pequeño gruñido o graznido, el viento acariciar las ramas de los árboles y los pasos de él y Finias.

“Tendrás que encontrarte con ella solo, mi encuentro es con otro” rompió el silencio Finias

“¿Y es tan buen anfitrión como tú?” una parte de Discord deseaba irritar al semental

El anciano solo se rio despreocupadamente

“Es amable” se puso serio “si le das la oportunidad de serlo”

“¿Cuál es su nombre?” Preguntó con curiosidad a pesar de su renuencia a Finias

“¿Quieres que te quite la oportunidad de presentarte?”

El viejo tenía un buen punto, debía dárselo, sin embargo no lo admitiría en voz alta. Continuaron su sordina marcha

“Ahí” Finias apuntó con un casco “Sigue todo derecho encontrarás aquello que anhelas, no hay depredadores al acecho no tienes de que preocuparte”

“Si, gracias, puedo cuidarme, suerte en tu cacería” se despidió Discord

“Toma mi consejo y muéstrate sin máscaras, la primera impresión es siempre importante pequeño”

Se alejó dando pasos fuertes

“No soy un pequeño” apretó Discord los dientes

“Claro que no, pero actúas como uno” Finias rio por la reacción de Discord a su comentario

Discord solo resopló y le dio la espalda, avanzando en la dirección marcada

“Adiós Finias, fue placer” se despidió secamente sin darle una mirada

“El placer fue todo mío, señor del Caos” lo despidió Finias

Los ojos de Discord se agrandaron por la impresión, volteó buscando al anciano pero no encontró ni un alma, solo el viento susurrando. Discord volvió a su forma original

“Que peculiares son los Unin” afirmó “Tal vez lo visite más seguido” se encontró sonriendo ante la idea

Continúo según lo indicado por Finias, el sonido de sus pasos y el movimiento de los árboles eran sus únicos acompañantes. Solo avanzó un par de minutos cuando en su pelaje parpadeo una semilla, levantó su piel para sacar la _buscadora_ , de ella floreció una delicada enredadera con finas espinas curveadas creciendo en la dirección indicada por el viejo.

Camino moviendo de un lado a otro la cola, emocionado por lo que se avecinaba y su entorno. Tener solo al bosque por delante para ir al encuentro con el elemento de la amabilidad, desaceleró el paso al sentir un _Déjà vu_ , este escenario le pareció familiar o sacado de un sueño, hundió la idea.

“Debería pensar en cómo saludar, una buena entrada para romper el hielo” se rio ante su propia broma

Su humor se vio oscurecido al escuchar unos sollozos, se apresuró a hallar la fuente del llanto. Discord quedó petrificado con su descubrimiento

Una monumental Manticora abatida en una cruel trampa, no creía que tuviera salvación. Aquella escena no fue lo que hizo que se le helará la sangre. Lo que lo consternó fue un pegaso, un familiar y peculiar pequeño pegaso con alas de murciélago, abrigo amarillo y melena salvaje rosa pálidos. Ella lloraba, lloraba desconsoladamente aferrándose al cuerpo de la desafortunada criatura.

Se acercó lentamente sin darse cuenta que pisó una rama. El pequeño pegaso movió sus orejas puntiagudas y peludas hacia el crujido. Ojos rojos que lagrimaban sangre y un silbido amenazante le fueron dirigidos, pero esto no lo hizo retroceder o ignorar una peineta perpetuada

“¿Flu ff Fluttershy?” Discord susurró

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan la sorpresa que mencione en el anterior capítulo?  
> Sorpresa :)
> 
> Adoro el suspenso, sé que algunos lo verán cruel pero es parte de lo emocionante.  
> Espero haberte dibujado una sonrisa en el baile del gremio de cazadores.
> 
> Respecto a las criaturas de Gorias, algunos son mencionadas en leyendas o en Dungeos & Dragons, agregaré un apartado de glosario donde encontraran un pequeño bestiario y significados.
> 
> Hay tantos eventos en esta entrega, por lo que si gustan hablar o tienen algunas preguntas sobre algún personaje, mundo, suceso o simplemente saludar no tituben en dejar algún comentario   
> https://alom-b93.tumblr.com/  
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!
> 
> Glosario:  
> Behemoths: Hace referencia a bestias gigantes y poderosas, como es en el caso en algunos video juegos, juegos de rol y cartas  
> Boggart: Son criaturas hechas de madera y magia druídica que les otorga la vida y facultades especiales (según el poder de la magia), miden poco más que un niño y pesan muy poco, pues solo son madera.   
> Ent: Los Ent son el epitome de la naturaleza, los protectores de los bosques mas grandes que pueden crear los druidas y los mas poderosos.  
> Treant: Los treants son criaturas de la naturaleza, al igual que los boggarts y los ents, esto se encuentran en medio de valor entre los tres. Los Treant son indefinidas formaciones de hierba, madera y huesos que se camufla pareciendo un simple y normal vegetal, árbol o similares alcanzando tamaños desde hombres adultos a los 4 metros o incluso más grandes.


	4. El demonio amable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer encuentro con los portadores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del Autor: 23/10/2020  
> ¡Alom los saluda! ♫♪
> 
> Han sido meses complicados debido al trabajo, la pandemia y el huracán que visitó algunas semanas atrás mi ciudad, por suerte no ha habido daño mayores.
> 
> Hice tiempo para terminar el capítulo y realizar revisiones, pero tuve que sacrificar el finalizar algunos bocetos que tenía para la historia, bueno no importa, es probable que los termine en un par de días y puedan checarlo en mi tumblr o devianart.
> 
> Agradezco los comentarios de todos :D
> 
> Me gustaría decir que lamento el suspenso del capítulo anterior, pero sería una mentira decir que me retracto de mis crueles maquinaciones.  
> Ahora sin más preámbulos el capítulos 4 mis queridos náufragos, los veo en las notas finales las cuales serán extensas al igual que este capítulo, han sido advertidos mis queridos lectores.  
> https://alom-b93.tumblr.com/
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de “My little pony”  
> Los demás personajes mencionados en este fanfic me pertenecen

*Scratch*

*Scratch*

El desgarrador sonido de zarpas llenaba el bosque de Gorias. Las garras golpeaban monótamente, un temible arrullo que daba la bienvenida al infortunio inevitable

*Scratch*

Rasgando alguna superficie o una lamentable presa, el eco apaciguó cualquier otro graznido o rugido en los alrededores.

*Scratch*

Silencio. Fue el silencio lo que asentó una gran tensión en el bosque, oraciones silenciosas fueron lanzadas para que las garras continuarán destrozando, por que como el sabio Finias diría “No temas al behemoth que se escucha desde millas de distancia. Teme a aquel que acecha, al mudo y sigiloso que se revela solo para matar”.

Cautelosamente avanzaba, pasos sordinos tocaban con gracia la nieve dejando solo como evidencia a su impalpable presencia el rastro de sus huellas, se detuvo para levantar el hocico aspirando todo aquello que lo envolvía, movió sus orejas en todas las direcciones antes de que sus ojos afilados naranjas le dieran la firmeza de reanudar su prematura persecución y se hundió en las sombras.

Avanzó agazapado entre raíces y rocas hasta divisarla. _Ella_ estaba distraída de espaldas a él, su lengua ondeaba por sus afilados colmillos al ver lo vulnerable y lo fácil que sería abordar a la pobre víctima.

Se acercó lo suficiente sin ser delatado, frenando solo para tomar una postura apta para atacar, acarició el suelo con las almohadillas de sus patas sintiendo el firme como una extensión más de su cuerpo, tomó aire y el tiempo se paralizó mientras escuchaba únicamente el bombeo de su propio corazón antes de romperse con un gran rugido y el agobiante estallido de… risas.

“JA JA JA JA, Lukka espe… JA JA JA, espera por favor” Clamó inútilmente por piedad la desdichada alma, pero el gran depredador ignoró sus demandas mientras se cernía sobre ella, causándole cosquillas con el rose de su nariz y la plantilla de sus patas. El ronroneo jovial de la bestia al igual que su tacto delicado dejaba en claro que no tenía intenciones de causarle daño alguno.

“¡Ay!” se retiró sin dudar ante el quejido, la actitud juguetona fue reemplazada por una gran preocupación transmitida por sus ojos que la examinaban en busca de alguna lesión dada por descuido, un pequeño arañazo se asomaba en su casco delantero, olisqueó la herida emitiendo leves gruñidos en tono de arrepentimiento y disculpa.

“No te preocupes Lukka, es solo un pequeño rasguño, se cerrará en un segundo” aseguró ella acariciando su melena “¿Acabas de afilar tus garras verdad?” ante su pregunta, Lukka comenzó a pavonearse a su alrededor para dar a relucir sus zarpas.

Sin necesidad de cuestionar, le presumió sus grandes cuernos negros, tomando una pose presumida permitiéndole admirar mejor sus ornamentos.

“Je je je si, tus cuernos son hermosos Lukka” le aseguró.

Y en verdad era hermoso, peligrosamente hermoso, un colosal tigre blanco con rayas negras y grises con una frondosa melena en su pecho, detrás de cada una de sus orejas negras se extendían dos cuernos, en medio de ellos pequeñas escamas negras sobresalían siguiendo la línea de su columna vertebral hasta finalizar en una larga cola.

Sus caninos superiores e inferiores sobresalían de su mandíbula, eran blancos cual marfil y afilados, pero esto no detuvo a la pequeña poni cuando atrajo a la criatura para mimarla.

“Me da más envidia tu pelaje, para estas épocas te mantiene cálido y es tan suave”

Lukka apartó la mirada y resopló ofendido

“Oh, ¿Acaso el feroz Lukka no puede ser suave?” Lukka continúo ignorándola estirando el cuello altivamente y resoplando por segunda vez, sus orejas se animaron ante el sonido de su suave risa para ser plegadas al sentir como ella se alejaba.

“Supongo que será mejor que evitemos los abrazos, demasiado _suave_ ” el pánico se apoderó de Lukka ante su declaración, de un salto obstruyó su paso y bajo a su altura para frotarse contra ella ronroneando suplicante por que devolviera sus afectos.

“Era broma Lukka, tómalo con calma” fue una broma cruel, pero ¿Acaso no la naturaleza lo era?

Lukka ronroneó alegremente dando saltos a su alrededor, corrió hasta una abertura entre raíces haciéndole señales con su cabeza, invitándole a seguirlo

“Hoy no iré de caza contigo” Dijo firmemente.

Las orejas de la bestia bajaron, maulló irritadamente, golpeó la nieve haciendo una rabieta. Su humor mejoró con el tintineo de una risa, un casco amable se posó en su hombro. Él se mitigó ante su toque.

“En otra ocasión será. Ve, el bosque te llama, no lo hagas esperar” lo alentó y le dirigió una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos blancos

Lukka le devolvió la sonrisa colmilluda con un abrazo, se retiró de su territorio no sin antes de despedirse con la mirada y perderse de su visión por las raíces y rocas. 

Ella continúo observándolo incluso después de haber desaparecido, suspiró con nostalgia, le hubiera gustado acompañar a su cachorro pero tenía asuntos que atender, a veces era demandante ser el _guardián_ de Gorias, o como algunos la llamaban _Él hijo_ o _Él bendecido de Gorias._

Le causó gracia el erróneo apodo, definitivamente no se podría considerársele un “Él”, y en cuanto a encontrarla como _bendecida_ … Hizo una mueca al imaginarse la reacción de la ciudad si tuvieran un encuentro cara a cara con ella.

Harebell sabía con certeza que ni uno de ellos consideraría a un vampiro como alguien digno de una bendición, inclusive ella misma dudaba serlo.

Se demoró un momento para admirar su hogar en lo que navegaba en sus pensamientos. Su cabaña se encontraba debajo de las raíces de un formidable árbol cenizo, por su tamaño pensó que debió ser tan viejo como el mismo _Balor_ , creció a tal grado de proporcionar una zona bien oculta ante los depredadores y cazadores, incluyendo un pequeño estanque y la filtración de poca luz solar, era el lugar perfecto para alguien con su peculiar condición.

Sus ojos rojos estudiaron un momento las maderas de su casa en busca de alguna imperfección en lo que continuaba sus reflexiones.

_Él Amado de Gorias_ , el otro sobrenombre dado asaltó su mente entre sus desanimados panoramas. _¿Se podría considerar ella amada?_ Sonrió ante el interrogante. Si, definitivamente era amada aquí en el indomable Gorias, un sentimiento que fue correspondido cuando llegó siglos atrás, cuando Harebell abandonó el cobijo entre los suyos para hallarse un lugar en el mundo, y lo encontró aquí donde habitan los monstruos.

Es incierto el cómo entre sus viajes llegó aquí, lo único que recuerda es que durante una noche de vuelo siguió desesperadamente un lamento, un clamor que retumbaba en su mente, la voz solo suplicaba una cosa, _Ayuda_.

En contra a cualquier instinto de auto conservación acudió al auxilio sin dudar, no titubeo al adentrarse al lúgubre pantano, la incomprensión del posible peligro la inundó al observar al que imploraba socorro, era una especie de lombriz ciega gigante con una boca alargada separada por un desfiladero de dientes que dejaban escapar silbidos de dolor, se retorcía en agonía, parecía que algo le impedía moverse.

Harebell se acercó ansiosa por ayudarlo en su miseria, sintió lástima por la criatura, sentimiento que ni tu ni yo hubiéramos compartido ante tal ser grotesco. La escena no mejoró al aproximarse y observar mejor al problema que se enfrentaba. Lías metálicas con púas lo tenían inmovilizado, los pinchos se hundían en su piel dejando derramar sangre negra, con cada lucha las sogas se tensaban más causando un mayor mal.

_Duele_

_Ayuda_

Las palabras rugían en la cabeza de Harebell, lágrimas se derramaron ante su dolencia

_Ayuda_

“Te ayudaré, sólo necesito que estés un momento quieto” dijo en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

La gran lombriz se detuvo consternado ante su salvador, debió esperar otro tipo de apoyo al parecer y comenzó a arquearse incómodamente ante su presencia

_¡Cazador!_

_¡Aléjate!_

Las amenazas no la hicieron retroceder, reforzaron su convicción de liberarlo al saber que otro ser a conciencia le había causado esto ¿Qué clase de poni usaría un método tan brutal contra otra criatura?

“No, no soy un cazador, no te haré daño, solo quiero ayudarte, por favor” su súplica fue suave al igual que el casco que se posó en su cabeza, la brecha había sido cerrada sin haberse percatado pero ella no tembló ante su presencia o siseos

“Por favor” dijo nuevamente, esta vez fue tomada su palabra. Dejó de luchar y se concentró en la delicada caricia para ignorar el dolor y la sangre que goteaban.

Harebell mostró sus colmillos los cuales se alargaron amenazadoramente, examinó que soga cortar para liberarlo, la tarea le tomó algo de tiempo, cuando la lía estuvo al punto de partirse el gusano no dudo en agitarse para liberarse. Su movimiento brusco causó que Harebell perdiera el equilibrio e hizo que rodará hacia el pantano.

Harebell hizo una mueca esperando el ardor de las densas aguas, en cambio solo sintió una aprensión en su ala, al girarse se encontró con la lombriz, la había tomado por las alas con el cuidado de no lastimarla, ya liberada pudo apreciar mejor que la criatura contaba con seis patas que le recordaban a los dragones de komodo difiriendo en sus largas garras.

La sostuvo un buen rato sin hacer ni un movimiento, la vampiro no había considerado que pasaría después de ayudar a la criatura, ciertamente este tampoco, parecía dudoso en que hacer a continuación, incluso en lo ambiguo de la situación no le causo tormento la cercanía de la bestia.

“Aprecio que no me dejes caer a mi muerte en los pantanos de ácido. Ahora, ¿podrías bajarme por favor?” Pidió amablemente

Esto pareció sacar de su estado de duda a la lombriz y la bajó con cuidado a una roca segura

“Gracias” dijo aliviada

_Peligroso_

Declaró la criatura haciendo eco en su mente, se dio cuenta que le costaba aún caminar, la sangre negra daba un aire de putrefacción, algunas púas aún se encontraban en su piel y habían heridas por el desprendimiento dejando expuesta la carne viva

“¿Hay un lugar cerca con agua limpia? Puedo ayudarte con tu heridas” la preocupación siempre estuvo presente en sus peticiones

La criatura la contempló por un momento, inseguro de sí mismo a cómo actuar, como reaccionar, nunca se le fue mostrado gentileza era de esperar que él tampoco la demostrará, pero la aflicción en su cuerpo lo incitó a asentirle y guiarla a un claro a las afueras del pantano.

La guio a un bosque con árboles sin hojas y de troncos azabaches al igual que la tierra, más adelante se enteraría por medio de los _Unin_ que se encontraba en el bosque de Ceniza, uno de los territorios de _Nextha la Impía_ , en verdad ignoraba mucho cuando llegó aquí.

Esa noche, Harebell curó y trató las heridas de la criatura, encontraron refugió en una cueva cercana, cuidó de ella hasta quedarse dormida y fue despertada por la misma lombriz acechándola… la saliva se escurría por sus mandíbulas, la estaba considerando como su próximo aperitivo, Harebell lo sabía bien y aun así no mostró miedo o repulsión hacia el depredador, ella era capaz de defenderse y no deseaba que los prejuicios se hicieran cargo en esta situación.

Estaba cansada, cansada al rechazo por lo que ella era, lo vivía día a día en cada pueblo o ciudad que visitará, ella no iba a pagar con la misma moneda al mundo.

“Buenos días ¿Han mejorado tus heridas?” saludó Harebell

La lombriz cerró la mandíbula con un siniestro chasquido y sonrío sombríamente, se apartó para ir a la entrada de la cueva y la invitó a seguirla, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera de su hogar le ofrecía su compañía.

_Comida_

_Ir_

Y lo siguió sin mirar atrás

Así fueron sus inicios a lado de _Terror,_ nombre que le fue dado a la bestia lombriz. Le pareció apropiado el nombre al ver su forma de cazar, tendía a dar una pavorosa persecución a su presa pero jamás alargaba el sufrimiento o mataba sin necesidad.

Terror definitivamente no era como Lukka en personalidad, era áspero y frío al tacto, muy contadas veces mostró algún tipo de afecto o cariño hacia Harebell, dejaba muy en claro de que si hubiera la necesidad, ella sería considerada su cena, sin embargo él la reconforto asegurando que si ese día llegará iba a ser rápido y disfrutaría cada bocado como una muestra de que valoraba su amistad, era una bestia con cierto encanto.

A pesar de sus palabras sin escrúpulos, Terror le enseñó Gorias desde el Bosque Antiguo hasta el Mar Carmesí, no fue difícil adaptarse no sólo por su talento especial de comprender a los animales, sintió empatía por las criaturas. En la naturaleza no existía el mal o el bien, todo era cuestión de equilibrio, de supervivencia, ella nunca interfirió ni fue en contra del orden de las cosas, pues incluso las _aberraciones_ (como se referían los cazadores a todo lo que habitaba más allá de su ciudad) tenían un papel importante en la cadena alimenticia.

Sólo interfirió en las situaciones cuando la codicia estuviera presente, aunque evitaba el contacto con cualquier poni, Harebell no dudo en ir a la ayuda de los heridos o atrapados por los cazadores, no le era posible el entender por qué tomaban sin necesitar y dañaban sin justificación, en lo que le respectaba ellos eran los verdaderos monstruos. Salvo a muchos pero otros no fueron tan afortunados.

Poco a poco cada planta, insecto, anfibio, criatura, demonio o pesadilla fue tocado por su amabilidad, en cambio le regalaron algo que siempre le fue negado, aceptación, no corrían al ver su sonrisa con colmillos o sus ojos rojos afilados, o al extender sus alas amarillas de murciélago, por unos instantes olvidó que ella misma era un monstruo, hasta que le fue recordado con la muerte de Terror.

Terror murió protegiendo a Harebell mientras saboteaba unas trampas en las zonas prohibidas de caza, había sido una emboscada. En medio de su rabia atentó contra los asesinos de su querido amigo, no tomó la vida de ni uno de ellos pero estaba segura de que algunos quedaron con daños incurables y noches de tormentos eternos, no fue llamada demonio en vano.

La vampira pasó toda la noche llorando acurrucada a lado de su amigo caído sin importarle ni quiera las quemaduras en su pelaje por los primeros rayos de sol.

Fue encontrada por la anciana a cargo en ese tiempo de los Unin, esperaba el rechazo por parte de ella, pero la anciana solo se acercó quitándose su propio abrigo para cubrirla y abrazarla

“No es bueno estar solo en la pena mi pequeña” había dicho la anciana mientras acariciaba con cariño su espalda

Y ella nuevamente lloró en aferrándose a su hombro

Harebell volvió al presente al sentir las lágrimas en su rostro, se las limpió sonriendo, le dolía el corazón al pensar en su querido Terror, pero sintió una gran calidez al recordar cómo fue recibida con los cascos abiertos por los Unin. La acogieron, se abrieron a ella sin recelo mostrándoles sus costumbres y cómo vivían en armonía con la naturaleza.

Con lo aprendido de los Unin y de las bestias, ella fue el perfecto merodeador al acechó en Gorias, siempre a la vigila en su hogar.

Agitó la cabeza para sacudir los pensamientos negativos, a veces venían sin que ella se diera cuenta. Entró a su hogar acariciando con un ala la madera y cerró los ojos dejándose guiar sólo por el tacto, recorriendo a ciegas se permitió recordar todo aquello que amaba solo para llegar nuevamente a la obvia respuesta a todas sus inseguridades.

Que los extranjeros o el mundo pensarán lo que quieran de ella, poco importaba.

Porque incluso en los demonios yacía la amabilidad

Abrió los ojos al llegar a su invernadero, era la hora de la comida para algunas de sus plantas y necesitaba preparar algunos ungüentos para los Unin. Enredaderas la envolvieron a su llegada, las hortalizas se agitaron y plantas carnívoras abrían sus fauces exigiendo atención.

“Este va a ser un largo día” dijo Harebell con entusiasmo y una sonrisa.

Terminó sus actividades en el invernadero al atardecer, empacó sus alforjas para iniciar sus rondas nocturnas. El itinerario de hoy consistía en recorrer el bosque antiguo, el límite del desierto, pantano y su visita semanal a los Unin.

Se acomodó la melena sosteniendo su peineta con la boca, al sentirse satisfecha con su aspecto la colocó con cuidado. Usó sus pulgares de sus alas para acicalar su cara y finalizó arrugando la nariz, ya preparada se dispuso a abandonar las raíces.

En el exterior fue recibida por pequeños copos de nieve, alzó el hocico con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del clima sin demorarse demasiado e iniciar su andar.

Al igual que Lukka al tocar la nieve, Harebell no emitía ruido alguno, sus pasos eran firmes y uniformes, a pesar de la delicadeza en sus movimientos transmitía una admirable serenidad peligrosa, era hipnótico la elegancia de sus alas plegadas combinadas con los extensos mechones pálidos.

Sus peludas orejas se movían regularmente en diferentes direcciones y su mirada siempre hacia el frente.

Se detuvo cuando ambas orejas se desviaron en el mismo sentido, giró la cabeza a donde la llamaron sus sentidos, alzó el hocico respirando el aire, captó algo que causó que sus ojos se abrieran alarmados y sus pupilas se afilaran en rendijas.

Galopó antes de extender sus alas para convertirse en una borrosa mancha amarilla, pero no importaba su velocidad, aunque ella misma lo negará y se aferraba a la esperanza, muy en el fondo de su mente era consciente de lo que encontraría.

“No…” susurró al llegar, sus ojos vidriosos negados a aceptar el suceso

“No, no, no, no…” siguió repitiéndose mientras lentamente se acercaba a la lúgubre escena, como si con solo decir estas palabras cambiarían el destino o lo ya escrito.

Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo inerte de la Manticora. Era Artemisa, la pobre había sido presa de una trampa, cayó en cuenta en que sus últimos momentos fueron dolorosos. Las lágrimas se desbordaron mientras acariciaba la melena de Artemisa, su cuerpo temblaba pero no era a causa del frío.

“Lo siento, lo… siento mucho” dijo entre sollozos hundiéndose lo más cerca posible a su pelaje, balbuceando suplicas hasta quedar solo lloriqueos.

Hubiera continuado toda la noche quebrantada pero el sonido de una rama quebrada interrumpió su luto, alguien se acercaba.

Apretó los dientes en rabia al intuir que el culpable era el mismo asesino de su querida Artemisa, dirigió una mirada de muerte y un silbido de advertencia al intruso que fue inmediatamente sustituida por el asombro.

Era un ser extraño, una criatura quimérica asemejando una enorme serpiente compuesta de desiguales extremidades. Lo más insólito ocurrió al mirar sus disparejos orbes amarillos. Harebell sabía muy bien de pérdidas y sobre los dolores del corazón, o más bien creía conocerlos bien pues con solo contemplar aquellos ojos, Harebell sintió una aflicción en el alma, una dolencia tan fuerte combinada con euforia que la hizo sentir mareada.

La quimera balbuceó algo incomprensible mientras se acercaba a ella, pero sus oídos al igual que su respiración se sentían abrumados por sus emociones, retrocedió a sus avances, la sensación de vulnerabilidad ante esta criatura la intimidaba

“… ¿Eres tú?”

La pregunta del extraño la alcanzó en medio de su neblina, su tono era suave, algo en su voz tranquilizó a su corazón aunque la confusión aún estaba presente

“¿Quién eres?” preguntó finalmente Harebell alegre de encontrar su propia voz

El extraño se sorprendió e hizo una incomprensible mueca, abrió la boca para hablar pero Harebell no logró escucharlo pues fue invadida por otra punzada de dolor y este no era del corazón.

La palpable dolencia venía de su ala izquierda y la causa era una flecha, antes de poder reaccionar una segunda flecha penetró a lado de la primera, el dolor avivó sus abrumados sentidos, silbó hacía donde las cuerdas de los arcos se tensaban.

Una tercera flecha hacía camino a su hombro izquierdo, Harebell la esquivó en menos de un respiro al igual que la fila de flechas que le siguieron sin parar.

Cargó hacia los arqueros, podía escuchar cómo se avecinaba la segunda oleada de flechas y galopó con más fuerza, incluso estando herida ella sería capaz de eludirlas

*Snap*

Harebell juntó sus cascos delanteros para detenerse, se levantó en sus patas traseras y agitó sus alas, ante el movimiento una mueca de dolor recorrió su rostro, en el calor del momento había ignorado el estado actual de su ala, pero fue olvidado nuevamente por el desconcierto. Las flechas se encontraban congeladas en el aire, envueltas por un aura amarilla.

*Snap*

Las flechas se hicieron trizas, fueron arrastradas por el viento invernal como ceniza, los arqueros debieron estar al igual que ella anonadados, pues no escuchó que hayan recargado

*Snap*

“¡Ahh!” una sombra entre los troncos gritó mientras corría y agitaba los cascos

*Snap*

Varios quejidos o pequeños gritos provinieron de los atacantes, ella solo observaba como tropezaban o desaparecían entre las ramas pero no visualizaba o sentía la presencia de otro adversario

*Snap*

De la nada dos cazadores cayeron enfrente, tuvo la intención de adoptar una postura hostil pero se veían desorientados y asustados

*Snap*

Ambos cazadores fueron rodeados por el aura amarilla, fueron levitados. Patearon e intentaron protestar pero por alguna extraña razón tenían dolorosamente apretadas sus bocas

*Snap*

La criatura quimérica apareció para sostener a los cazadores de sus cuellos. Se había olvidado completamente de él durante la emboscada, Harebell se sintió culpable al pensar que le dio más importancia en agredir a sus atacantes que en preocuparse por el bienestar del extraño.

“¿Cómo se atreven?” Habló la quimera

Harebell notó la ausencia del tono suave, su voz era baja y peligrosa, ahora que estaba más cerca pudo apreciar la gran diferencia de tamaño, tenía los dientes apretados, no se encontraba el brillo amable en sus ojos de su primer encuentro, solo pupilas rojas que hervían en ira.

“¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A LASTIMARLA?!” Alzó la voz

Los cazadores temblaron en su agarre, sus pupilas encogidas suplicaban desesperadamente por clemencia.

“Haré que se arrepientan” aseguró fríamente

*Snap*

Chasqueó los dedos y los dejó levitando, Harebell tenía que detenerlo, por experiencia propia sabía que de esto no iba a salir algo bueno.

“Para, por favor” suplicó tocándolo con un casco, le preocupaba ser ignorada pero el extraño se detuvo sin dudar y dirigió a ella su mirada pero con un suave semblante

“Yo… yo, yo” dijo mientras miraba confundido entre ella y encima de los cazadores “No quería hacerles daño… no mucho” la preocupación y tristeza estaban presentes en sus explicaciones

“Estoy segura que no eres alguien que disfrute dañar a otros, pero creo que con el susto que le diste es más que suficiente”

“Pero ellos te hirieron” replicó

“No es tan grave” respondió Harebell pacientemente

“¡Tienes dos flechas en tu ala!, tenían serias intenciones de lastimarte o peor aún”

“Fui descuidada” dijo ella sonrojada

“¿Ahora resulta que es tu culpa que te hayan usado como tiro al blanco?” cuestionó el cruzándose los brazos, tornando su pelaje entre rojos y blancos para enfatizar su punto.

Durante su disputa los cazadores veían entre la vampira y la quimera, suspiraban aliviados con las mansas indulgencias de la primera y temblaban despavoridos con las frías sentencias del segundo.

“Lo que intento explicar es que son situaciones con las que puedo lidiar por mi cuenta” respondió sin inmutarse ante su aleatoriedad.

“¿Si?” alzó una ceja hacia ella, volvió a sus colores naturales, bajó a su altura para estar cara a cara y habló sarcásticamente “Puedo ver querida mía, lo capaz que eres en este tipo de _situaciones_ ” sonrió engreídamente ante la inminente admisión en su argumento

Cualquier otro poni o criatura se hubiera ofendido ante tal acusación, pero no Harebell, la culpa la inundó, contrajo sus orejas y se concentró en el movimiento de su casco trazando levemente en la nieve

“Yo, yo entiendo tu punto y agradezco tu preocupación, pero no creo que sea lo correcto, incluso cuando la ira me guía intento controlarme, no me gustaría que alguien con un buen corazón viviera arrepentido por un momento de furor” dijo Harebell disminuyendo su voz poco a poco.

Sus palabras parecieron calmarlo pues adoptó una postura menos defensiva y la miró en silencio.

“Uuuuuugh” rompió en quejas el extraño y se llevó una garra a la cara “¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso? Acaso tú no sabes que…. No puedes ver como ellos… UUUUUGH” entre muecas y señas intentó contradecirla, se mordió el labio y tomó aire audiblemente mirando con enojo a los cazadores “Ok como gustes pero ¿Prefieres dejarlos ir después de lo que hicieron a tu bola de pelos?” dijo señalando al cadáver de su querida amiga.

“Oh… Artemisa” sus ojos se humedecieron, trató inútilmente de reprimirse, pero solo soportó un par de segundos antes de llorar inconsolablemente.

“No, no, no, no, no, no llores” repitió el extraño corriendo hacia ella, sacó un delicado pañuelo con una _D_ bordada, sostuvo con una garra su cara mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con ternura, Harebell no se alejó ante su gesto, no sintió malicia ante su acción

“No llores más por favor, te pido perdón por mi comportamiento, esto no es lo que deseaba para una primera impresión…” suspiró y miró a los cazadores con el ceño fruncido “Haré las cosas bien”

Chasqueó los dedos y los cazadores desaparecieron, Harebell buscó desesperada respuestas con los ojos llorosos

“Tranquila, están ilesos, no volverán a hacerte daño ni a alguna criatura, te lo aseguro” aun sostenía su cara, limpió con su propia garra una lágrima rezagada “Ahora mi vida, mandaré a _volar_ tu dolor” le dio un guiño sonriendo y chasqueo su garra.

Lo impresionante ocurrió cuando ambos miraron el ala de Harebell y descubrieron que las flechas aún estaban incrustada.

“¿Pero que...?” dijo asombrado mientras continuaba chasqueando, intentó con pata, garra e incluso su cola “¿POR QUÉ NO SE ARREGLA? “Dijo desesperado

Harebell entrecerró sus ojos en la herida y notó que alrededor de las heridas comenzaban a oscurecerse levemente

“Oh mi… deben estar envenenadas con la flor de Nextha” aseguró Harebell sin preocupación alguna

“¡ENVENENADO!” chilló “¿QUÉ CLASE DE VENENO OCASIONA ESTO? ¿TIENE CURA? DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR A... ¿POR QUÉ POR EL CAOS TE ESTAS RIENDO?” detuvo sus angustiadas preguntas al notar su pequeña risa

Harebell se sonrojó y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa

“Lo siento, vi muy tierno tu genuina preocupación… no me estaba burlando, lo siento, no tienes que preocuparte puedo preparar una cura en mi casa yo solo…” intentó seguir hablando e iniciar su caminata, pero ahora sin el calor del momento el dolor era muy evidente obligándola a detenerse, apretó los ojos y dientes para ignorar la dolencia

“¡Espera! Ten cuidado, nos teletransportaría hasta tu hogar si lo conociera, pero dadas las circunstancias” se arrastró debajo y al levantarse ella se situaba en su espalda “Intenta acomodar tu ala para que no se mueva mucho mientras camino… bien ahora sujeta mi cuello… listo con eso bastará ¿Estás cómoda?” preguntó cortésmente

No creía que el pudiera ver su sonrojo, sin querer hacer notar sus nervios se limitó a asentir.

“Bien, tendrás que guiarme, aunque soy un asombroso draconequus, no soy un telépata”

“Si, ve por ahí” señaló con su casco, sin preguntar, él siguió su indicación _“Dijo draconequus, es primera vez que escucho el término, su magia es única igual, no podría compararla como la de alguno de los guardianes, aunque él no mencionó…espera ¿Quién es él?”_ ante el pensamiento Harebell preguntó ansiosamente “Disculpa, ¿Puedo conocer tu nombre?”

El _draconequus_ se detuvo, la miró por encima del hombro

“Discord” dijo simplemente “¿Puedo saber el tuyo?” preguntó con una sonrisa

“¡Oh! Claro, Harebell, mi nombre es Harebell”

“Un placer conocerte Harebell” inclinó la cabeza, limitaba sus movimientos para no causarle incomodidad a su ala “Luego podemos continuar con las primeras impresiones ¿Si?, hay que curarte” dijo reanudando el paso

“je je por su puesto, gira a la izquierda y sigue derecho”

“Entonces qué clase de veneno repele la magia del caos” preguntó con curiosidad Discord

“¿Es el tipo de magia que usas?, no importa cuál sea el tipo, el veneno viene de la flor de Nextha, es una flor que crece en lo profundo del pantano… devora la magia y la vida a su alrededor”

“la la vi.. ¡VIDA!” chilló “¡ESTAS MURIENDO! HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA ANTES QUE”

“Discord, no vayas muy rápido por favor” lo abrazó con fuerza y Discord amenguo su paso “tranquilo estamos a tiempo”

“Lo siento” sus orejas y cuernos bajaron

“No hay cuidado, solo no vayas tan rápido”

Discord solo se concentró en sus indicaciones. Durante el trayecto muchas interrogantes y preocupaciones comenzaron a surgir en Harebell, ¿Había sido ella descuidada? ¿Cómo consiguieron el veneno los cazadores? ¿Fue confiada? Alguien que tiene la seguridad de ver el mañana no sobrevive en Gorias, no pudo haber sido ingenua para caer en ese atroz error ¿Fue por ello que no estuvo a tiempo para salvar a Artemisa? Imaginó como debió estar aterrada, sola y con un gran dolor buscando ayuda ¿La habrá llamado en sus últimos momentos?, su cuerpo se agitó ante el último pensamiento, abrazó inconscientemente con más fuerza con un grito afónico pesando sobre ella la dolencia de Artemisa

“¿Tienes frío cariño?” preguntó Discord

Antes de tener oportunidad de responder fue abrazada por un cálido cobertor verde, quiso agradecer pero por ahora su voz solo articulaba lamentos

“De nada” respondió como si supiera su angustia “Si no derramas lágrimas porque te preocupa arruinar mi pelaje, te confieso que eso tiene poca importancia, se cómo es perder a alguien importante” confesó Discord

Sin cuestionarse el cómo, Discord conocía y comprendía sus inquietudes, Harebell se aferró más a él y lloró.

Llegaron a su casa sin ningún percance, Discord pateo la puerta y entro a toda prisa 

“¿DÓNDE ESTA LA CURA?” chilló girando su cabeza en todas direcciones

“Aún hay que prepararla, tendrás que ayudarme… intenta estar sereno iremos al invernadero y puedes alterar un poco a las plantas” habló con calma Harebell guiándolo por su hogar

“Oh sí, por supuesto, no queremos plantar el pánico con nuestra llegada”

Harebell no pudo evitar reír a su juego de palabras, abrazada a él se sentía tan segura, era muy cálido, por un momento solo percibió los latidos de su corazón, vibraba por su espalda a su cuerpo haciéndola olvidar sus mortificaciones, se hundió más en el pelaje de Discord invitada por la soñolencia…

“¡HAREBELL!”

El grito de Discord la privó de su letargo, abrió sus ojos pesadamente. Al sentir ser alejada del calor del draconequus se retiró momentáneamente el cansancio

“¡LAS PLANTAS QUIEREN DEVORARNOS!” gritó mientras luchaba contra los zarcillos

“En realidad solo quieren devorarte a ti, eres un desconocido para ellas” acarició las plantas que la envolvían para transmitirles su quietud

“Que alivio… espera ¡¿Qué?!” iba a continuar sus quejas pero una enredadera envolvió su hocico acallando finalmente a Discord

“Ya tranquilícense, Discord es nuestro invitado y ha venido a ayudarme… Frank aleja a Discord de tus fauces y bájalo por favor” ordenó firmemente

Frank hizo un puchero y liberó a Discord quien fue recibido por el suelo con un golpe seco. Discord miró a Frank con el ceño fruncido mientras balbuceaba algo sobre que no era fan de las ensaladas

Harebell suspiró cansada, culpó al veneno por su complacencia a la presencia del draconequus, al igual que su falta de aliento o cualquier sensación del pulso acelerado, si, seguramente el culpable era el veneno.

El estado somnoliento volvió entre las mezclas y el trillado de los ingredientes, pero sabía que tenía que estar despierta para darle instrucciones, especialmente en el toque final

“Vez esos dos frascos” señaló Harebell con su casco

“Son pétalos de la flor de Nextha, solo la podrás encontrar en el pantano de Gorias, vienen de un árbol que crece en medio de la muerte… Los pétalos azules los recolecté cuando aún estaban en la copa del árbol, los pétalos grises son los caídos, estos no los toques directamente son venenosos… ambos son diferentes aunque al final nacieron de la misma rama” rio amargamente “toma el frasco de los pétalos azules y agrega dos” indicó, estaba aliviada al saber que ya era el último elemento para el antídoto.

“Los Unin cuentan que la propia Nextha lo creó, de ahí su nombre” agregó mientras supervisaba su trabajo.

Discord dijo algo mientras hacia el antitóxico, Harebell no lo comprendió, supuso que debió ser un comentario gracioso asociado con sus malabares, fue una lástima no descifrar su charla, pero aun así, ella sonrió ante sus locuras.

Él se acercó ahora con un ceño preocupado, aunque sus labios se movieron no pudo escuchar con claridad su mensaje, se sentía un poco mareada, sostuvo la suave pata de Discord en busca de equilibrio, reparó que igual su pata era cáli…

“¡Ahh!” gritó Harebell

“Lo siento mi vida, te dije que dolería” dijo Discord sosteniendo la flecha retirada “solo una más”

“Recuerda que no toques…”murmullo Harebell

“Sin tocar, por el veneno, y al terminar aplicar el antídoto en la zona afectada” repitió Discord las indicaciones que ella le había dictado.

Gritó nuevamente con la segunda flecha, siseo un poco cuando fue aplicado el medicamento en sus heridas, hábilmente vendó su ala y observó cómo calcinero las flechas, una medida para cualquier riesgo.

“¿Es todo? ¿Está funcionando?” le preguntó preocupado esperando pacientemente alguna señal de recuperación

“¿Um? Oh, Sí, sí, solo tomará un momento, creo que necesitaré descansar, disculpa” nuevamente sintió como sus parpados pesaban

“Entiendo” Discord alzó el cuello examinando los frascos “Curioso, pensar que ambas son la misma flor”

Harebell admiró los pétalos mientras saltaba entre recuerdos, entre sus memorias se encontró con una figura borrosa con colmillos amenazadores y ojos con el velo de la noche, sin pensarlo ella recitó las mismas palabras dadas bajo ese lecho de muerte

“No importa cual color sea, tienen el mismo comienzo y el mismo final” dijo antes de sumergirse al mundo del ensueño

Se había quedado dormida. Antes de sobre actuar se reprendió a sí mismo para no perder la compostura, como si la cordura fuera parte de su naturaleza, pero ella necesitaba descansar y ¿Acaso no había sido ella quien le había enseñado el siempre ofrecer un poco de empatía? No podía y no quería decepcionarla.

Sosteniéndola en sus brazos recorrió la cabaña en busca de su alcoba, necesitaba un lugar cómodo para recostarla, y aunque sus disparejos brazos serían el perfecto recinto de descanso no confiaba en tener el suficiente autocontrol en su cuerpo para permanecer inmóvil. Oh no, no, no, el no sería el causante de interrumpir su siesta.

Al llegar a lo que indicaba era la habitación de Harebell, no tardó en acomodarla en la cama, teniendo siempre cuidado en la posición de su ala, se le hacía curioso el encontrar un colchón con bordados de los mismos Unin y no un ataúd. La cubrió con la cobija verde conjurada y puso en su lugar algunos mechones salvajes, deteniéndose más tiempo en admirar su peineta.

Se alejó de ella monótonamente para tirarse en un sillón de la habitación, escurrido en su asiento miró hacia el techo en silencio, sus ojos, siempre en un punto fijo indefinido, esperaban que la serie de eventos pasados cayeran sobre él, y sí que derribaron al señor del Caos al darse cuenta de la gran confusión que había vivido.

“¡¿PERO QUE POR EL CAOS PASÓ?!” gritó alterado jalándose las orejas hasta arrancarse un poco de pelo

“Shhh está durmiendo, la vas a despertar” lo amonestó otro Discord que se encontraba tapando las orejas peludas de Harebell

“Casi olvidó lo tierna que se ve durmiendo” dijo otro Discord juntando las manos y suspirando

El Discord original se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar por la habitación sin dejar de mirar a la hija de Gorias tratando de descifrar el gran enigma, sus copias solo seguían con la vista sus movimientos

“A lo mejor lo olvidamos, es muy probable que no sea Flu-”

“¡ES FLUTTERSHY!” le gritaron ahora tres Discords, uno de ellos negándose a dejar la vigila continuaba cubriendo los oídos de su amada

“¿Los siglos te dejaron ciego? ¿No vez el parecido? Es tal cual su versión bat poni” le interrogó uno

“Y si ignoramos la similitud física, por favor, el amor incondicional a la bolas de pelos, su infinita amabilidad, ¡por Celestia, ella es el elemento de la amabilidad!” razonó otro Discord enumerando con sus garras

“Está bien, si, si, si, entiendo, se parece a Fluttershy, huele a Fluttershy, actúa como ella, pero pueden ser solo coincidencias” debatió el Discord original pasando su pata por su melena

“¿Qué me dices de su peineta? Es la misma que le dimos, supongo que es una gran coincidencia” comentó el Discord vigila

El Discord original detuvo su caminar, se acercó a inspeccionar mejor la peineta aunque era consciente de que no era necesario, era ilógico estar en negación porque desde la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron en el bosque, él ya sabía que…

“Es Fluttershy” susurró “¡POR EL CAOS ES FLUTTERSHY!” gritó alegremente y saltó para abrazar a su querida esposa

Asustado al ver las intenciones de este, el Discord vigila sin despegar sus manos de su tarea, le proporcionó un cabezazo y envió al Discord original al suelo

“¡Oye! ¿Por qué me impides acercarme a mi esposa?” se quejó el Discord original agarrando su hocico por el dolor y se levantó para enfrentar al Discord vigila

“Bueno creo que todos en este cuarto estamos de acuerdo que deseamos que nuestra querida Fluttershy tome un merecido descanso y sanen más rápido sus heridas” todos los demás Discords asintieron ante su observación “y la otra pequeña razón, un diminuto detalle ¡ELLA NO NOS RECUERDA!” continúo ahora levantando la voz el Discord vigila

El Discord original quedó conmocionado ahogándose entre lo que parecían miles de interrogantes

“Ella no recuerda, ella no ME recuerda, ni siquiera sabe que me ama ¿Por qué?” dijo por lo bajo

“¿Dónde estuvo todos estos siglos? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué ahora es un vampiro?” continúo otro Discord con los enigmas

“Ohh cuando Twilight se enteré” dijo otro sarcásticamente

“¡OH NO, TWILIGHT!” gritaron todos preocupados

Los Discords estaban seguros que al enterarse del asunto, Twilight Sparkle, buscaría sin descanso una cura al estado de su querida amiga, definitivamente su condición de bat poni no era causa propia de la misma Fluttershy, tantos años ella misma se negó a aceptar de Discord el regalo de la inmortalidad ¿Por qué buscarlo de esta manera?

“Alguien la convirtió y la alejó de mi” apretó los puños en enojo “Hay que descubrir quién y el por qué”

“Primero hay que asegurarnos que postergar la reunión con la princesa de la amistad, pronto querrá reunirse con ella por ser el elemento de la amabilidad y no sabemos a quién llamará el mapa para el siguiente portador” dijo un Discord

“¡Los elementos! ¡Hay que encontrarlos o…” dijo el Discord original sin terminar al caer en cuenta de otro de sus muchos problemas

La magia estaba muriendo

Lo sabía, desde hace un tiempo ya lo sabía y podía sentirlo. No había dicho o hecho algo para detenerlo, si se podría evitar no sería por la mano del Caos. Ni un poni tenía el derecho a juzgarlo o sentenciarlo, en toda su existencia ellos exigieron que el respetara la armonía y ¿No era esto parte de la armonía después de todo? El orden exigía un inicio, para ello se necesitaba un fin y ese fin significa un consuelo para Discord, pues la inmortalidad le había prohibido el seguir los senderos de la muerte donde habitaba todo aquello que amaba.

El terror de apoderó del cuerpo del draconequus bajando su temperatura y palidecerse al tener la realización de que si la magia se extinguía entonces…

“Gorias y todo lo que habita morirá, al igual que Fluttershy” dijo en voz alta

Recordó lo desgarrador y doloroso que fue cuando murió Fluttershy, el solo pensar en presenciar por segunda vez la partida de su amada.

“¡HAY QUE ENCONTRAR LOS ELEMENTOS Y ARREGLAR ESTO!” gritó el Discord dando vueltas en círculos “¡TENEMOS QUE SALVARLA, OH POR EL CAOS COMO PUDE SER TAN…!”

*Slap*

El Discord original guardó silencio sin poder terminar, acarició su mejilla sonrojada haciendo un puchero

“Ahora cálmate ¿Quién eres tú?” Le señaló otro Discord

“¡TÚ QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ABOFETEARME! ¿A MI? ¡AL SEÑOR DEL CAOS!” le gritó enojado mientras continuaba masajeando el cachete con ojos de cachorro

“¡Así es mi amigo!” Carcajeó el Discord mientras se unía hombro con hombro al Discord original “Somos el señor del Caos y príncipe de la bondad, podemos manejar esto, no es por presumir pero somos una mejor versión de nuestros días pasados de villano” le dio un guiño al Discord original

El Discord original sonrió con complicidad, apartó la mano de su mejilla descubriendo una marca roja bien definida de una garra de águila

“¡Siiiiiiii! Por supuesto, por supuesto, puedo manejar a Twilight, solo le ocultaré la verdad por un tiempo indefinido en lo que obtengo respuestas” dijo positivo el Discord original

“Y reunir a los portadores, evitando así la catástrofe” agregó otro Discord

“No olvides hacer que Harebell, es decir nuestra Fluttershy, vuelva a caer rendida por ti ¿Será que ahora prefiera los chicos malos?” dijo otro Discord convocando una chamarra de piel negra con picos y pulseras punk a juego

“Finalmente podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido y mucho más” dijo el Discord vigila

“¿Creen que deba usar delineador negro para verme más sombrío?” preguntó el Discord versión villano oscuro

“Discordado, solo tengo que seguir con el plan de encontrar a los portadores mientras oculto a Flutterbat de Twiliiiiiight, descubro el causante de todo este lío (¿Quién lo diría? Esta vez no fui yo), enamoro a Harebell *tos* Fluttershy *tos* y salvo a todo Equestria y más allá” se rio el Discord Original “Oh si bebé he vuelto al juego” dijo triunfante lanzando juegos artificiales de sus dedos

Los otros Discords emocionados aplaudieron y gritaron uniéndose en su ovación

“Uumm…umm”

Un quejido pausó el alboroto de todos, todos los Discords bajaron la mirada, el Discord vigila había interrumpido su guardia, dio una sonrisa tímida al notar su imprudencia

“¿Qué? Lo siento” se disculpó el ex Discord vigila

Harebell-Fluttershy se movió un poco entre las sábanas a causa del ruido

“Shhhh” lo acallaron los demás

Harebell-Fluttershy se movió un poco más

Gimieron ante el error, taparon sus bocas entre ellos enredándose los brazos y colas, permanecieron quietos conteniendo el aire hasta cerciorarse que continuara con su sueño pacifico.

Todos soltaron al unísono un suspiro de alivio y sonrieron entre ellos en complicidad. No debería haber razones para preocuparse ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser para el señor del Caos?

Suspiró frustrada, enrolló la hoja en una bola para ser apilada con las demás compañeras desechadas. La carta iba dirigida a Celestia y Luna en cuestión, pero por alguna razón Twilight Sparkle terminaba por escribirle a Spike, lo que concluía en descartar el escrito e iniciar nuevamente, ciclo que no tenía fin desde hace una hora.

Se apretó el labio preocupada, y decidió despejar su mente admirando el ventanal, una media luna se cernía en el firmamento. Inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizarse, últimamente era un recurrente habito que lo atribuía al dragón purpura.

¿Por qué no preocuparse por Discord? Sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa, pero la apaciguó al recordarse que él ya había explorado milenios atrás aquellas tierras, él ya estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse al mundo solo.

No es que Spike fuera un bebé dragón indefenso, o no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para cuidar de sí mismo, el problema del asunto es que viajaba a un lugar desconocido y solo, no se podría comparar como su primera vez en la tierra de los dragones, al menos ahí tenía conocimientos de los peligros y la actitud de los de su especie.

Agregando el encuentro con un nuevo portador… una parte de ella hubiera deseado ir

Había pasado un día agradable con la compañía de Moon Charm, fue fácil ignorar sus aflicciones a su lado mientras le enseñaba la ciudad, inclusive no hurgó en el tema al retirarse cada quien a sus habitaciones no le molestaba la idea, hasta que decidió antes de irse a dormir en escribirle a Celestia y Luna, quería explicarles a detalle los ocurrido y aprovechando invitarlas a pasar el tiempo.

Otra de sus razones para reunirse con las antiguas gobernantes residía en lo que había declarado Discord, una parte de él hablaba con cierto repudio pero no sería sensato ignorar sus palabras. ¿Cómo era antes la Armonía? ¿Al igual que Discord ellas ya habían visitado esas zonas lejanas? No haría daño el preguntar, si pudiera terminar su carta en cuestión.

Gruño ante su vacilación y descansó de golpe su cabeza sobre el escritorio

“Podría enviarle una carta a Spike preguntando como va todo…” dijo Twilight para sí misma

No, no iba a interferir, si bien le alarmaba que no haya enviado ni una sola carta, eran demasiados días para ella el desconocer sobre su paradero, lo último que conoció de él fue que visitó su tierra natal por un breve momento.

Suspiró, se enderezó para comenzar nuevamente a escribir, repitiéndose a sí misma que Spike estaba y estaría bien.

Discord se encontraba fuera de la casa de Harebell, no quería arriesgarse a despertarle así que decidió hacer preparativos para una fiesta de té, era la idea perfecta para un primer comienzo y tal vez una segunda primera cita no oficial.

Aunque el horario nocturno y la naturaleza del lugar no se consideraban idóneos para una fiesta de té, eso no iba a detener a Discord.

Utilizó el primer chasquido de sus dedos para despejar la nieve en una pequeña zona, con unas palmaditas al suelo comenzó a crecer pasto verde, agregó flores con raros patrones de colores, una vez contento con el relieve de su oreja sacó un pedazo de tela tiró de ella para revelar una manta de picnic y la extendió en el suelo.

Pensativo miró los patrones de la manta, se suponía que era un patrón de rojos y blancos vivos pero se veían tan apagados…“Oh cierto, es de noche, tonto de mi” se rio de sí mismo

“Que debería para dar luz” murmulló sus pensamientos “Levantar el sol no es una opción oh ju ju no puedo volver a esos viejos hábitos, velas… no, no quiero que se sienta abrumada, um que será, que será” se tocó la barbilla pensando, sonrió al decidirse y chasqueó su cola.

Pequeños puntos brillantes parpadearon hasta tomar formas de luciérnagas, iluminando decentemente la zona de la segunda primera cita no oficial.

“Brillantes bichos alados, un clásico y hablando de clásicos” una bandeja apareció en sus manos, alzó la tapa para revisar su contenido “sándwiches de pepino” dijo emocionado.

Estaba listo para asentar los bocadillos y continuar con los preparativos pero sintió un aliento en su nuca, al girar se encontró con unos largos colmillos y unos rencorosos ojos naranjas. Los colmillos gruñeron acercándose más a su cara

“Disculpa pero esto es propiedad privada, así que fuera” le informó el draconequus haciendo un ademan con la mano para que se retirara

La bestia le respondió con un gran rugido que movió un poco a Discord, sin dudar se abalanzó con las fauces abiertas, no logró alcanzar al draconequus, en cambio su víctima fue…

“¡MIS SÁNDWICHES DE PEPINO!” Discord gritó al observar como de un solo mordisco arrasó con todo y bandeja, la cabeza de Discord prendió fuego verde y hecho humo por sus fosas nasales

“¡Esos sándwiches no eran para ti!” gruñó, ahora sus ojos brillaban en advertencia, su postura cambio a una amenazante, expuso sus desiguales garras mientras conjuraba un aura amarilla en cada una

El felino escupió la bandeja y se agazapo gruñendo listo para saltar, ambos se miraron uno a otro desafiándose, al mismo tiempo tomaron impulso para abordarse en contienda

“¡Lukka!”

Reaccionó inmediatamente el felino al escuchar su nombre, y maulló con las orejas bajas hacia su cuidadora. Harebell venía corriendo hacía el, en su desesperación agitó un poco las alas, el dolor le hizo recordar la herida pero esto no la hizo detenerse.

Lukka percibió la lesión, se aproximó maullando perturbado, examinando su ala, olfateándola y gruñendo intrigado del por qué estaba herida.

“Lukka tranquilo, todo está bien” dijo Harebell mientras abrazaba y acariciaba con su mejilla la cara de Lukka, contenta con los ronroneos de este.

Discord retuvo su afrontamiento, observando celosamente el intercambio entre ambos

“Discord lo asustaste” dijo Harebell mientras acariciaba los cuernos de la bestia

“¡¿Yo lo asusté?!” preguntó incrédulo

“Lukka, él es Discord, Discord él es Lukka” los presentó amigablemente Harebell con una gran sonrisa

Lukka solo observó sin emoción a Discord y le resopló, se dio media vuelta para alejarse de la pareja

“¿Y tú a dónde vas? Lukka no seas así con nuestro invitado” pero fue ignorada mientras el gran felino se sentaba a espaldas y no les dirigía la mirada, Harebell suspiró por su actitud

“Disculpa, él normalmente no se comparta de esa manera” dijo con tristeza

“Oh querida no hay nada que disculpar, estoy seguro que es solo malentendido y que nos llevaremos muy bien” Discord lo comentó ligeramente para tranquilizarla, y funcionó pues apareció una pequeña sonrisa en ella

“Y… ¿Cómo se siente tu ala?” señaló con su pata el vendaje

“Mucho mejor, gracias ¿Qué es todo esto?” indagó entre el parche verde, la manta y las luciérnagas

“Oh yo… yo pensaba que quizás te gustaría, comer un poco para sentirte mejor y al aire libre eso sería bueno para tu recuperación ¿No crees?” un pequeño sonrojo estuvo presente al principio de su explicación

“Si… si es una buena idea, y me gustaría, pero…”

“¡Si! ¡¿Pues que esperamos?!” la interrumpió alzando los brazos, en un chasquido ya estaban acomodados en la manta rodeados de bocadillos, Harebell sostenía una taza parpadeando de la impresión

“Tienes que probar los sándwiches de pepino” sugirió Discord mostrando una nueva bandeja

“Me encantaría pero Dis…”

“O igual hay pasteles sorpresa, de diferente color y sabor” hizo malabares con los coloridos pasteles antes de ordenarlos nuevamente

“En verdad se ven apetitosos pero Discord yo no…”

“¡Que tonto! Tu taza está vacía, dime que té ¿te gustaría? Hay yerbabuena, menta, ginseng, canela…”

“Discord yo no puedo…” intentó explicar pero Discord seguía enumerando sabores

“Lavanda, Chai… ¡Mejor elegiré uno y me dices que te parece!” Una tetera alada le sirvió a ambos “Espero que te guste” dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza

“Discord, yo no tomo té” dijo finalmente Harebell

Él draconequus escupió el contenido de su taza ante la confesión

“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo tendremos una fiesta de té sin té?!” dijo exasperado.

Harebell bajó las orejas y cerró triste los ojos. Discord se dio cuenta de su desliz

“Quiero decir ¿Té? ¿Quién necesita té?” tiró su taza por detrás “umm ¿Quieres sándwiches de pepino?” ofreció tímidamente

“Discord, tampoco como sándwiches de pepino, o deliciosos y coloridos pasteles, ni nada de lo bonito de tu linda fiesta de té” suspiró Harebell sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos

“Bueno y que…” antes de terminar la frase la realidad lo golpeó, había sido un gran tonto

“Yo no creo que sea cómodo comer conmigo” dijo Harebell ocultándose detrás de su melena

El corazón de Discord dio un vuelco ante su acción

“Flu…Harebell, lo siento, no deberías sentirte mal, yo no consideré tu dieta…. pero eso no cambia mi idea de comer al aire libre… o ¿aún tienes que buscar a quien comer? El gato de ahí se ve delicioso a mi parecer” le susurró lo último señalando a Lukka. La bestia movió sus orejas y le gruño al draconequus

Harebell miró a Discord con un brillo en sus ojos sin parpadear y luego se rio ante su comentario

“No, no comeré a Lukka” dijo Harebell entre suaves risas, para Discord era música a sus oídos, había pasado tanto tiempo…

“Tengo comida guardada… si no te molesta puedo ir por ella” dijo tímidamente

“Vamos te ayudo” se ofreció, una parte de él tenía curiosidad, pues sabía que a partir de ahora ese peculiar platillo estaría presente en sus comidas.

En la cocina de Harebell, había una nevera que contenía diferentes odres de piel, fueron regalos de los Unin así no tendría que salir a cazar constantemente y almacenar la sangre.

“¿Cazas con los Unin?” preguntó curioso Discord

“A veces, mayormente con Lukka” dijo mientras cargaba el odre al picnic “A ellos no les molesta, incluso puedo comer enfrente de ellos”

“A mí tampoco me molesta” era sincero en verdad al decirlo

Harebell se sonrojó ante su comentario

“Aunque no va de acuerdo a tu linda fiesta de té este odre” miró un poco triste los coloridos bocadillos, el hermoso juego de porcelana y las lujosas bandejas sintiéndose atípica

Con un chasquido de dedos su odre se transformó en un lujoso vaso rosa con murciélagos dorados con brillantina y un popote. Los ojos de Harebell brillaron de emoción

“Es… es muy bonito, gracias Discord” dijo encantada

“Y es un popote de buen tamaño y no derrama, ¡Provecho!” dijo alzando su taza y chocándola con su vaso. Harebell no demoró en tomar del popote, Discord la vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras daba sorbos a su taza, quería jugar un rato con ella

“Sabes, ya estaba preocupado de que no tuvieras que comer” comenzó

“Eres muy considerando” dijo Harebell y continuó sorbiendo

“Por un momento pensé en que tendría que ofrecerme como voluntario” soltó el draconequus

Harebell tosió atragantándose con el fluido vital

“Lo haría con gusto debo decir, estoy seguro que soy delicioso” dijo Discord cubriéndose con lechugas y una manzana en su boca, remató su comentario con un guiño.

Harebell se sonrojo furiosamente antes de romper en risas

“Discord ¿qué cosas dices?” continúo riendo “Por poco derramo mi comida”

“Si es el caso, sigo aquí dispuesto” comentó Discord mientras mordía la manzana

Harebell rio nuevamente, tomó unas respiraciones para tranquilizarse pero continuaba con una gran sonrisa

“Discord ¿Qué te trajo a Gorias? aquí solo habitan los monstruos” preguntó curiosa

“Creo que es errónea aquel dicho si tomamos en cuenta que tú vives aquí”

Discord alcanzó a ver como se sonrojaba antes de ocultarse detrás de su melena, sonrió ante este conocida costumbre _“Algunas cosas no cambian”_ pensó con nostalgia

“Gra…gracias, pe..pero obviamente no eres un cazador, ni pareces interesado en los Unin o en Gorias ¿Estás perdido?” aunque tartamudeo al principio, recuperó la compostura para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

_“Vine por ti”_ pensó Discord, pero no expresó sus anhelos, no quería asustarla, tampoco veía conveniente el abordar el tema de su vida pasada, dudaba que tuviera algún efecto positivo en ella.

“Harebell, dime cariño ¿Conoces Equestria?”

Y con esa pregunta inicio su relato de los elementos de armonía y sus portadores, el cómo siglos atrás salvaron innumerables veces a Equestria al igual que sus predecesores, como la magia de la amistad había derribado a cualquier villano para restablecer el orden. Y cómo ahora la armonía llamaba a los elementos para reponer ese mismo orden evitando la extinción de la magia.

“El mapa me envió a buscar el elemento de la amabilidad, es por ello que estoy aquí” terminó por decir

Unos momentos de silencio se hicieron presente, el corazón de Discord latía rápidamente al pensar que ella tomara la decisión de no seguirle

“Tu… no me crees ¿verdad?” dijo con tristeza Discord

Harebell se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Discord, entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo fijamente por unos segundos y luego asentir. Supuso que era una práctica aprendida de los Unin, y aunque en ellos lo vio un poco irritante, verlo en Harebell le pareció de lo más tierno y encantador, especialmente porque movía levemente sus orejas peludas.

“Si te creo Discord, solo me preocupa mi hogar” dijo mientras veía entre las raíces del gran árbol “cómo habrás notado Gorias es uno de los pocos lugares que ha mantenido su magia salvaje, sin ella Gorias perecerá, ni siquiera sus cinco guardianes que lo sostienen podrán salvarlo” los ojos de Harebell comenzaron a lagrimar mientras hablaba “Si Gorias muere, yo… yo moriría con él” sentenció sin dudar

Discord se alarmó ante su declaración y sus lágrimas, sacó otro pañuelo para limpiarle sus lágrimas

“No llores, en verdad me parte el corazón verte llorar…” iba a continuar consolándola y aseando su cara pero se alejó por la sorpresa ante el gruñido de un gran felino. Lukka lanzó un arañazo al aire en advertencia mientras su otra pata y cola abrazaban posesivamente a Harebell.

“¡Lukka!” reprendió Harebell, ante la llamada de atención Lukka hizo un puchero

_“Ugh, perfecto una versión de Angel bunny con colmillos y zarpas”_

“Me disculpo por Lukka, él es algo sobreprotector” rio mientras abrazaba su melena

“No hay problema” dijo apretando los dientes en una sonrisa

“No puedo irme…” agregó Harebell

“Pero… pero….” Balbuceó

“Tranquilo Discord me refería que no puedo irme sin dejar algunas cosas en orden, los cazadores han estado más activos últimamente… tengo que avisar a los Unin de mi ausencia, enviarle una carta a Dagda y visitar a mi familia antes de seguirte, tal vez alguien pueda tomar temporalmente mi lugar a lado de Toci o Finias” se tocó la barbilla mientras analizaba lo último

“¿ Fa…Familia?” preguntó Discord desconcertado

“¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!” un Discord en miniatura en el hombro de Discord chilló exasperado, el Discord gigante lo ocultó rápidamente atrás de su melena.

No había contemplado que Harebell tuviera familia, habían pasado siglos después de todo y ella no tenía idea de su existencia, incluso había la posibilidad de que tuviera hijos ¿Los bat poni pueden tener hijos, no? el sólo pensarlo… No, no podía saltar a conclusiones

“Quiero decir, por supuesto, por supuesto, obviamente tu esposo e hijos quieren estar al pendiente de ti y tu seguridad, cualquiera se preocuparía si la dama de la casa se marchara con un apuesto draconequus a una aventura por salvar el mundo” un tono casual adornaba las posibilidades dichas

“Oh je je, no, no, quiero decir yo… no tengo hijos ni mucho menos esposo o algo parecido” cohibida por la insinuación acarició rápidamente la melena de su minino

“¡SIIIIIIII!” El Discord miniatura reiteradamente chilló en victoria saliendo de su escondite de un salto

Harebell brincó ante el chillido del mini Discord

“¿Qué fue eso?” preguntó girando la cabeza en todas direcciones

“¡AAAaaahhh!” gritó el Discord miniatura alejándose cuando el Discord gigante lo golpeó con el dedo índice mandándolo a volar de su hombro

“Nada cariño, debió ser el viento” aseguró mientras se aclaraba la garganta “será un placer acompañarte a cubrir tus pendientes, puedes contar en que te daré un pata en lo que necesites” dijo inclinándose

“Je, je, je gracias Discord” Lukka se frotó contra ella maullando tristemente, unos tristes ojos llorosos y pupilas agrandadas miraron a Harebell suplicando el quedarse, a Harebell le rompió el corazón visiblemente, con sus pequeños cascos agarró la cabeza de Lukka acercándolo a su frente.

Ver como un depredador gigante como Lukka se volvía mancilla con la diminuta y frágil poni demostraba el amor incondicional que tenía uno por el otro, aunque ya lo había escuchado en la ciudad y por los mismos Unin, para Discord los rumores le atribuían muy poco a la amada de Gorias al contemplar su devoción a las criaturas.

Los colmillos, los orbes carmesí, los apéndices de murciélago e incluso su preferencia a la sangre poco importaban, seguía siendo su amable y dulce Fluttershy.

“Lo siento, pensarás que sólo sirvo para llorar” dijo Harebell, ahora Lukka lamía sus lágrimas

“Pensaba que afortunado es Gorias por tenerte” pensó en voz alta inconscientemente, agitó la cabeza en busca de elocuencia “Aparte yo igual me pongo sensible cuando me separó de mi pequeño Oreo” rio avergonzadamente rascándose la melena

“¿Quién es Oreo?”

“Es mi conejito” dijo Discord alegremente “Normalmente me acompaña a todas partes y participa en mis travesuras, pero era peligroso que el viniera conmigo en este viaje así que lo deje al cuidado de unos amigos al igual que el santuario de animales” explicó mientras guardaba el juego de teteras y trastes de su fiesta de… ¿merienda? _“¿Qué nombre debería poner ahora a las fiestas de té? Aunque yo tomé té, ella no. ¿Fiesta de sangría?, ¿Comida con un vampiro? …”_

“¿Tienes un santuario de animales?” la curiosidad se apoderó de Harebell, bajo las orejas y sus ojos se agrandaron ante la añoranza, Discord no percibió este cambio pues estaba nuevamente perdido en sus razonamientos

“Ah, oh, sí, tal vez no sea un domador de bestias y Behemoths, pero están bien cuidados…”

“¿Qué animales hay?” lo interrumpió Harebell mientras se acercaba con lentos pasos a Discord, él tampoco se dio cuenta de esto pues estaba doblando la manta del picnic

“Oh bueno aparte de conejos, jirafas, tortugas, osos, elefantes…” Discord se detuvo al sentir unos cascos agarrar su pata, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos carmesí que brillaban cual estrellas

“¿Me puedes llevar a conocer tu santuario?” suplicó abrazando su pata.

“Poor… poo… por” tartamudeo y tosió para recuperar la compostura “Por supuesto, sí, claro, te mostraré todo” le prometió

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harebell

“Oh que emoción, estoy tan emocionada que puedo gritar de la emoción” apretó sus ojos y sostuvo sus mejillas con sus propios cascos para emitir un grito de emoción pero todo lo que salió de su hocico fue un pequeño eeeeeeek

Las manos de Discord se aferraron a su pecho, su cabeza se tornó rojo echando humo por sus orejas como tetera y cayó de espaldas ante la tierna escena presenciada

“¡Discord! Disculpa, debió asustarte mi grito de emoción” corrió Harebell a examinarlo

“No te preocupes cariño, estoy bien” dijo _“Si bien es que tu corazón este a una milla por minuto y sientas la cabeza arder, si definitivamente estar perfectamente bien. Por el Caos es tan dulce y tierna… ya concéntrate pensará que eres extraño…más de lo que ya ERES”_ divagó Discord aún en el suelo, escuchó la tan conocida risa de Harebell y se enderezó

“Será mejor que prepare algunas cosas antes de ver a los Unin, debo dejar algunas indicaciones para que tenga en cuenta el que ocupará mi lugar…” dijo Harebell caminando a su cabaña

“Eres muy esmerada, fisgonee un poco y vi que tienes en tu posesión una pequeña pero valiosa cantidad de libros sobre anatomía, vida silvestre e incluso seres mágicos… muy interesante” comentó siguiendo su paso. Lukka solo resopló ante su palabrerío

“Nunca debes menospreciar el conocimiento, en especial si ayuda a comprender aquellos que nos rodean ¿Te gusta leer?”

“¡JA! Me alegra que preguntes, hasta he escrito una guía de cuidados para el santuario, tuve que aportar por el bien de la ciencia al observar lo poco sensatos que llegan a ser los textos de los llamados eruditos de la naturaleza, ¡te leeré una parte!” dijo mientras abría un gran libro con papeles de colores y páginas sueltas, se colocó unos grandes lentes, se aclaró la garganta para recitar un párrafo “El oso negro no hiberna a diferencia de sus parientes, en realidad entra en un estado de letargo por lo que despierta fácilmente, por favor evite el acercarse a su zona de descanso o lo pondrá furioso” terminó alzando la vista para ver la reacción de su audiencia

Lukka solo rodó los ojos ante su terrible chiste, pero Harebell infló las mejillas antes de romper en risas

Discord sonrió triunfante, pronto, muy pronto ella caería locamente por él.

Corría a ciegas

La oscuridad lo envolvía no importaba donde mirara.

Se arrodilló sudando y jadeando, apretó los ojos para pensar claramente pero una carcajada profunda lo arrebató de su enfoque, volteó para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos y una macabra sonrisa con afilados dientes.

Gritó cuando las fauces se abrieron hacia él

“¡AAAH!” gritó Spike levantándose sudado.

Respirando rápidamente movió la cabeza para distinguir donde se encontraba, ya no había ni oscuridad ni la temible persecución, la pesadilla se había esfumado con su despertar.

El palpitar en su sien lo inmovilizó y volvió a recostarse para examinar su aspecto, ahora un buen vendaje cubría su brazo al igual que su cabeza, descansaba en un cómodo sillón, movió los ojos pesadamente apreciando su entorno.

Estaba en una gran biblioteca, pero no alguna que haya visto anteriormente y eso que había visitado todo tipo de estantes a lado de la princesa de la amistad.

Los libreros eran negros, contrastaban con las ordenadas tapas de los coloridos libros y los dorados rollos de pergaminos dando un aire de elegancia, entre los estantes se encontraban gemas o piedras de diferentes formas y tamaños, algunas emanaban luz y otros reflejaban tal espejo las sombras de la estancia.

La biblioteca tenía tres niveles y él se encontraba en el nivel inferior, en el centro del techo florecían cristales amarillos de diferentes tamaños, estos eran los encargados de iluminar la gran habitación, quedó hipnotizado ante la formación de estos cristales preguntándose si al morderlos estos resplandecerían en su estómago.

“Al fin estás despierto” una voz profunda habló

Spike detuvo su contemplación para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz en la entrada de la biblioteca. Unas cuencas rojizas con iris de carmesí profundo y pupilas rasgadas lo saludaron, la figura se acercó y reconoció mejor sus facciones.

Era un dragón blanco tan alto como Discord o tal vez un poco más, sus cuernos eran negros al igual que sus garras, vestía elegantemente un chaleco negro, con una camisa gris, sus alas negras estaban plegadas de tal manera que formaba una capa que cubría parte de sus hombros, le pareció peculiar la vestimenta ya que su especie no acostumbraba a utilizar prenda alguna.

Venía cargando una charola con una jarra y una bandeja, al aproximarse distinguió que la tonalidad blanca se debía a que carecía de escamas… era un dragón sin escamas

_“¿Será albino? Aunque sus cuernos son negros al igual que sus alas, tal vez use ropa para disimularlo”_

“Imaginé que tendrías sed al despertar y un poco de hambre” dijo el descamado asentando la bandeja a un lado y sirviéndole un vaso con agua, le entregó el vaso a Spike el cual lo agarró sin despegar la vista del él.

“¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Habrá dejado algún tipo de secuela tu percance?” preguntó mirando encima de su cabeza

“Ah sí… sí estoy bien, disculpe, yo… gracias” habló finalmente Spike y sintió la garganta seca, aceptó gustosamente el agua

“Que reconfortante, aún tienes la capacidad del habla” dijo asintiendo, dejó la charola a su lado en un pequeño buro y se dirigió a la chimenea a las espaldas de Spike.

Miró encima de su hombro para observar los movimientos de su salvador, la chimenea albergaba rocas obsidianas que emanaban un brillo rojizo cual lava,

“Fue afortunado que te encontrará, disculpa si el sillón no es adecuado, fue más fácil atender tus heridas en mi estudio” dijo mientras agarraba una tetera y se servía una pulcra taza con un líquido azulado, sopló el humo de su bebida humeante y tomo un sorbo de manera sofisticada.

El educado dragón blanco pareció satisfecho con su infusión pues caminó para tomar asiento enfrente de él, con una postura recta y correcta transmitía una presencia de respeto

“¿Sientes alguna dolencia?” le preguntó en tono suave

“No, yo… gracias por la ayuda, disculpa es sólo que… auch” Spike se quejó cuando su propia mano agarró su cabeza

“Tómalo con calma, en unos momentos tendré un remedio para tu dolor de cabeza, por mientras come” le indicó con una garra la bandeja

Spike asintió y abrió la bandeja para descubrir unas piedras ovaladas verdes, fue una sorpresa el morderlas el exterior era duro pero el interior se sentía blando, su asombró debió ser visible a su anfitrión

“Es la temperatura del centro de la piedra que hace la consistencia, no te quemará gracias a que utilicé un ingrediente que solo se encuentras en lo profundo de las cuevas” le explicó

“Nunca había probado nada igual” dijo Spike devorando las piedras

El dragón blanco rio por lo bajo

“No encontrarás piedras o gemas iguales afuera de Irkalias” dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su té

Spike casi se atraganta con una roca, y miró con miedo al dragón

“Di…dijiste, dijiste ¿Irkalias?” Preguntó

“Así es” asentó su taza en la mesa central

Spike estaba aterrorizado, no solo había hallado una ciudad perdida, se encontraba entablando una conversación respetuosa con uno de sus habitantes, pero por lo que sabía Irkalias solo era residido y reinado solo por un dragón y ese dragón era…

“Disculpa mis modales, pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?” aunque su tono seguía siendo amable, para Spike fue similar a campanas de advertencia

“Me llamo Spike” respondió monótonamente e hizo la pregunta que tanto temía “Y tú ¿cómo te llamas?”

El dragón asintió solemnemente y le dio una tranquila sonrisa

“Te doy la bienvenida a las cavernas de Irkalias Spike, mi nombre es **Klastos** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo con un final de suspenso, era de esperarse
> 
> ;)


	5. En las cavernas retumban los ecos del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike obtiene el valor para enfrentarse al rey del inframundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Alom los saluda! ♫♪
> 
> Lamentablemente el retraso surgió de la cantidad excesiva de trabajo combinado con las reparaciones en mi casa causadas por la época de huracanes… se hizo un merequetengue mi vida 
> 
> No estén preocupados por el abandono del proyecto, aunque mi ausencia sea prolongada les aseguro que no descansaré hasta verlo finalizado… literalmente, ¡vivo noches de tormento al pensar en dejarlos plantados! 
> 
> Les agradezco su paciencia a la espera de cada capítulo, desde el principio fueron avisados que las actualizaciones serán tardadas, sin embargo, me aseguro que sean recompensados con los eventos de cada entrega. 
> 
> En este capítulo asistiremos a una coronación 😊
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y seguir conmigo esta historia  
> Los veo en las notas finales las cuales serán extensas al igual que este capítulo, han sido advertidos mis queridos náufragos.
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de “My little pony”  
> Los demás personajes mencionados en este fanfic me pertenecen
> 
> ¡ADVERTENCIA! ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE VIOLENCIA IMPLÍCITA/REFERENCIADO ¡SE RECOMIENDA LA DISCRECIÓN DEL LECTOR!

Despertó sin sobresaltos, permaneció inmóvil para evitar el dolor de cabeza y del brazo, aprendió muy bien del pasado. Seguía en el mismo sillón, en la misma biblioteca, en el mismo inframundo con una sola frase retumbando en su mente:

_“mi nombre es Klastos”_

Después de aquella afirmación, Spike sintió un frío repentino y nauseas, pero esto no era obra del rey del inframundo, solo una advertencia de su cuerpo previa al desmayo, aunque este hecho no calmó sus nervios.

Se debatía entre perderse en las interrogantes sobre Klastos y la preocupación por su propia seguridad. Para su tranquilidad prefirió ignorar lo anterior para escudriñar a detalle la biblioteca. Centró un momento de su atención a los magníficos cristales amarillos del techo y sus ojos se abrieron camino a través de los reflejos de luz que apuntaban a las estanterías o terminaban en algunos muebles de la planta inferior donde Spike descansaba.

Aparte de la mesa central y el sofá a juego donde reposaba, varios escritorios de madera se distribuían en el estudio del rey, comprendió que cada uno correspondían a sus mesas de trabajo, pues en uno se encontraban diferentes gemas, rocas y pequeñas herramientas de minería, en otro se ordenaban probetas, vasos de precipitados y cilindros de vidrio etiquetados con una pulcra letra, algunos contenían líquidos u otro sólido pero no deparó tiempo para determinar el material, supuso que igual realizaba pócimas como su vieja amiga Zecora, pero con métodos más sofisticados, pensó al ver los mecheros y lo que parecía un microscopio.

En el último escritorio se cernían pequeñas torres de libros y pergaminos, con un restirador a un lado con bosquejos a medio terminar. A pesar de la limpieza y orden se escapaban pequeñas manchas de tinta y un contenedor al tope de papeles arrugados, pruebas incriminatorias de arduas horas de trabajo, Spike se consideraba un experto en identificar a los esclavos de las letras, incluso los reyes al igual que las princesas se quebraban a ellas, tal pensamiento le dibujó una irónica sonrisa.

En el centro de los escritorios se alojaba un impecable piano y una mesa cuadrada que sostenía una maqueta de una montaña que le recordaba a…

Sus orejas se crisparon ante el sonido de la chimenea, giró levemente su cuerpo para observar las rocas obsidianas que alimentaban el fogón, estas crujían y fulguraban cual lava, tiñendo levemente de carmesí alrededor, el marco de piedra negra de la chimenea era embellecido por bordes de oro, bastante detallados con un gran escudo en el centro exponiendo dragones que sostenían una gema, encima de este pudo observar una pintura enmarcada.

En el recuadro se plasmaba a un pequeño dragón de brillantes escamas negras, sostenido en brazos por una dama dragón de tersas escamas grises, la belleza junto a los ojos purpura de esta lo cautivaron, había cierta benevolencia en ellos que acogían su corazón.

“Bienvenido nuevamente” un amable saludo interrumpió su contemplación, sin pensarlo Spike, hundió sus garras en el sofá y apretó los colmillos

“Perdiste la conciencia ¿Sentiste algún tipo de malestar previamente?” 

Cualquiera hallaría serenidad en sus palabras, sin exigir su voz infundía respeto y confianza, su elocuente lengua bífida emponzoñaba un dulce sosiego en cada sincera preocupación hablada, pero no para Spike, para él, la cordialidad de Klastos solo implantó la confusión la cual tendía a distorsionar los matices amigables de su anfitrión.

“Estas sudando, ¿Serán indicios de fiebre?, me asegure de limpiar tus heridas”

Spike sentía como caían las gotas de sudor en su frente y los latidos salvajes de su corazón, apretó la mandíbula paralizado, aunque los corteses ademanes de Klastos eran apacibles, el solo consideraba las temibles garras que se exponían en sus manos diestras, cada uno de sus movimientos era una alerta para un súbito asalto, incluso detrás de aquella franca sonrisa solo avisaba los peligrosos incisivos.

Se hundió más en el sofá intentando alejarse del acercamiento del dragón desescamado, avisó como las garras se aproximaban careciendo de buenas intenciones.

“¡Aaahh!” gritó Spike cerrando los ojos con fuerza a la espera del dolor, pero solo sintió su rostro frío y mojado

“¿Ah?” dijo Spike sin exaltarse, pero ahora confundido, llevó su mano a su cabeza para descubrir una toalla húmeda

“¿Sientes alguna dolencia? Estoy seguro que administré lo necesario, pero es posible elevar la dosis si no encuentras alivio ¿Eres alérgico a alguna sustancia?” preguntó curioso por el comportamiento de su paciente, para consuelo de Spike, Klastos relacionaba su conducta con su estado físico sin tomar algún prejuicio en contra su persona.

“Todo en orden… por un momento yo vi…me pareció” intento explicar avergonzado

“¿Delirios? Oh…no creí que fuera tan grave, pero no desesperes igual puedo tratarlo” dijo volteándose, buscando entre sus escritorios para descubrir una sierra

“¡NO!” gritó apresuradamente, Klastos abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el arrebato “estoy perfectamente bien, no tengo delirios o alucinaciones … tuve un mal sueño y no recordaba donde me encontraba” explicó tratando de sonar convincente y tranquilo.

Klastos observó la sierra y se encogió de hombros, guardó la herramienta ignorando el suspiro aliviado del dragón morado.

“Por cierto, encontré tus pertenencias” comentó acercándose con una mochila azul para asentarla en el regazo de Spike.

Spike no identificó la mochila, esta no le pertenecía e iba a externar aquel detalle, pero un brillo de la bolsa lo interrumpió, al intentar inspeccionarlo, del interior cayó la _buscadora_ parpadeando, Spike tuvo intención de atraparla, pero la rebelde se escapó saltando por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de Klastos.

Sin dudar se hincó para obtenerla, se enderezó y levanto la garra para observar el objeto, este pareció reaccionar a él, pues las enredaderas que alguna vez persiguió Spike envolvieron momentáneamente el brazo del sin escamas.

“Curioso” dijo absortó Klastos

Spike tragó nerviosamente ante el interés de este, tal vez las historias se equivocaban en describirlo, sin embargo, la avaricia sería siempre la perdición del dragón.

Las pupilas se dilataban escaneando la buscadora, Spike indudablemente pensó que pronto la codicia prevalecería en aquellas cuencas rojas desenmascarando cualquier amabilidad anteriormente ofrecida, pero al igual que todos sus anteriores estigmas, este erró.

El supuesto Rey del inframundo terminó de revisarla para entregársela en sus garras sin ceremonias

“Es una magia peculiar debo decir, tuviste suerte de no extraviarla o quebrarla en tu caída” dijo con un tono que carecía maldad alguna

Spike observaba boquiabierto entre la piedra y Klastos, definitivamente la armonía tenía algún tipo de humor macabro.

Klastos giró la cabeza de lado frunciendo el ceño ahora confundido, preocupado vio la mochila entregada a Spike mientras se explicaba

“Tu anterior mochila no sobrevivió a la caída, ¿Tiene algún valor sentimental? Podría esforzarme en recuperarla, aunque dudo que haya mucho que rescatar, lo lamento” dijo entendiendo que la perdida material turbaba a Spike

“Umm… gracias, no tiene importancia, no debiste molestarte en darme una, la mía ya estaba vieja de todos modos”

“Tonterías, te hacía falta y no es que salga mucho de mi hogar” agitó una garra despreocupadamente

“Gracias… eres…. eres muy generoso… disculpa ¿tu nombre si es Klastos?”

“Pérdida de memoria… presentas síntomas extraños debo decir” dijo mirándolo de reojo

“¡Te repito que estoy en perfecto estado, solo era para confirmar!” respondió a prisa Spike, se tranquilizó al escuchar la baja risa de Klastos, definitivamente le estaba tomando de las escamas.

“Si, ese es mi nombre ¿Difiere a como nombran en la tierra de Dragones, Spike?”

“Si, bueno no, quiero decir no hay una regla para elegir nombres, pero el tuyo suena igual de tosco, es un buen nombre” no quería ofenderlo después de todas aquellas suspicacias se sentía culpable

“Mmmh” simplemente respondió aceptando el esclarecimiento 

“Klastos tu… ¿tú eres el Rey de Irkalias?” la incredulidad ante lo que conllevaba aquel nombre impulsó a Spike a preguntar sin delimitarse por cortesías o temores

Klastos parpadeo hacia Spike, llevando su garra a su barbilla pensativamente

“No lo había pensado, nuestro antiguo régimen autoritario era dirigido por dos soberanos, rey y reina, con su respectivo consejo. Pero ahora soy el único, solo yo mantengo las cosas en orden y mi palabra es absoluta… creo que si podría considerarme rey de Irkalias… o su cuidador, no veo la diferencia” concluyó al final.

Spike le desconcertó aquella información, la buscadora la había guiado hasta su portador, no creía que está se equivocara, Klastos era el elemento de la generosidad. Lo observó mientras se servía una taza de té, la imagen contrastada con el Rey del inframundo cometiendo genocidio no cuadraba.

“Klastos” inició Spike

“Umm” tarareo en respuesta mientras bebía de su taza

“¿Cómo fue la caída de Irkalias?” Lanzó Spike antes de tener cualquier arrepentimiento

La pregunta congeló a su anfitrión, escuchó como se atoraba su bebida en la garganta para ser tragada audiblemente

“¿En verdad mataste a todos?” preguntó nuevamente, sin darle tiempo de responder a su anterior interrogante

Klastos parpadeo hacía Spike asimilando su cuestionamiento, pero nunca mostró enojo alguno

“No” dijo finalmente, y él le creyó “nunca tomaría la vida de otro y era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió” agregó

Spike se relajó visiblemente, con la declaración de Klastos desapareció todo temor infundado 

“¿A qué has venido Spike? Eres el primero en encontrar la entrada a mi hogar, no te perdiste ante mis ilusiones o desvíos, y no soy un creyente de las coincidencias” levantó una ceja hacia el inquiriendo respuestas

Ya no significaba una amenaza, pero Spike sabía que no debía darle razones para considerarlo un enemigo, era un ser razonable y empático. Ahora sin el miedo presente, la curiosidad se hizo cargo ¿Qué había pasado con Irkalias? Miro directamente a los ojos de Klastos en busca de respuestas

“Vine… vine por qué quiero saber tu versión de la historia” dijo finalmente Spike

Los ojos rojos de Klastos se curvaron mientras se carcajeaba, Spike se pasmó ante su ataque de risa, se cohibió apenado, el no consideraba su pregunta algún tipo de chiste, que alguien como Klastos se burlara por sus cuestionamientos lo incomodaba.

Klastos percibió esto y recuperó la compostura tosiendo detrás de su puño.

“Perdóname, no quise ofenderte, ciertamente me sorprendes, no eres como tus parientes de la tierra de los dragones, han pasado siglos que no atravieso más allá de las cavernas… O eres diferente o el mundo ha cambiado, tal vez ambos” una sonrisa estuvo presente mientras tomaba asiento enfrente, apoyó su cabeza en su palma mientras sus pupilas se enfocaban en Spike.

Aunque hasta el día de hoy Klastos no se consideraba algún miembro de la realeza, definitivamente daba presencia, su postura siempre segura y elegante. _¿Así eran todos los dragones de Irkalias?_ Probablemente esta era una de las mayores razones que, aunque ser de la misma especie los habitantes del inframundo y la tierra de los dragones no congeniaban.

“Tú tampoco eres como otros dragones que conozco o como las historias te relatan…”

Las pupilas de Klastos se afinaron sin perder su sonrisa

“¿Has venido a enfrentarme Spike?” mostró una sonrisa colmilluda

Spike tragó audiblemente y se encogió ante su cambio de actitud, se relajó al escuchar la risa juguetona de Klastos, _“Por Celestia este tipo va a matarme de un susto”_

“Perdóname nuevamente, no puedo evitarlo, tiene tiempo que no entablo conversación alguna y tiendo a olvidar mis modales. Disculpa a este egoísta que busca su propio entretenimiento, creo que la soledad me ha afectado… hay ocasiones que digo en voz alta mis pensamientos” gorgojeo al final

No vio daño alguno, sus ojos brillaban jovialmente cual niño, era una grata sorpresa ver como alguien tan formal tenía una faceta divertida a su modo, podría acostumbrarse a este tipo de humor distintivo.

“Parece que estuve nervioso a tu presencia injustificadamente” comentó Klastos

“¿Nervioso?” preguntó Spike incrédulo

“Mmmh, en el pasado nunca he compartido agradables experiencias con los ocupantes de la tierra de dragones… me avergüenza aceptar que me adelante a los hechos sin ni siquiera conocerte, confiaba que serías un paciente difícil y algo grosero…” un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas blancas “mi madre me hubiera reprendido por tales inquisiciones…” miró su taza sonriendo tristemente “Estaba mortificado, al final no fueron necesarios los tranquilizantes o ataduras para tratarte” dijo sonriéndole

Ambos rieron ante el comentario

“Es broma ¿verdad?” preguntó Spike

Klastos en respuesta solo levantó sus hombros y bebió de su taza mientras lo miraba de reojo con una sagaz sonrisa

Spike negó con la cabeza sonriendo, era gracioso el pensar que ambos se sentían abrumados ante la presencia del otro por sus prejuicios.

Un gruñido sobresaltó a ambos, giraron sus cabezas en todas direcciones en busca del tercer invitado, resultó ser el estómago de Spike, intentó detenerlo abrazando su estómago, sonrió a Klastos avergonzado por sus modales

“Creo que es hora de la comida” dijo Klastos

Después traerle una bandeja con las mismas piedras que había comido antes de desmayarse, Klastos se había retirado a atender sus _deberes._ Spike masticó las piedras en calma e incluso probó un poco del té que bebía Klastos, era un tipo de infusión espesa hecha con polvo de piedras, era delicioso, pero le encanto más la sensación que dejaba al filtrarse por su lengua y garganta.

Al estar satisfecho se acomodó en el sillón, el desgasto emocional estaba cobrándole factura a su cuerpo, se sentía agotado. Se dejó llevar por el cansancio, saber sobre Irkalias y el elemento de la generosidad podría esperar, pensó al cerrar los ojos, feliz al saber que ya no habría pesadillas.

“¿En verdad no quieres que nos teletransporte? Estaríamos ahí en un santiamén”

Harebell había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Discord había sugerido teletransportarlos a la aldea de lo Unin, o las veces que había insistido en invocarle un abrigo robusto, o las veces que se ofreció para cargarla o usar una excesiva carrosa guiada por cerdos alados alegando la importancia del reposo de su ala herida, aunque sus respuestas fueran firmes el siempre volvería a preguntar, pero no le importaba cuanto el insistiera, ella siempre le respondería con una sonrisa sin detener su paso y suplicaría en silencio que no la delatarán el calor de sus mejillas ante la atención del draconequus.

“¿Segura que puedes caminar?”

Ahí estaba nuevamente, ofreciendo por enésima vez su ayuda, sin embargo, podría haber preguntado tal la cantidad de estrellas en el firmamento y siempre que preguntará ella se sonrojaría, le faltarían las palabras, negaría con su cabeza avergonzada no queriendo causarle molestias, pero tampoco ser malinterpretada y herir sus sentimientos al rechazo

“No es necesario, gracias por preocuparte, ya has hecho demasiado por mi” dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos “Es mejor galopar a la aldea, ¡El pobre de Lukka se espantaría si desapareciera de la nada!” exclamó afligida, agachando sus peludas orejas mirando encima de su hombro

La bestia los acechaba manteniendo su distancia, viendo con recelo a Discord, en ocasiones se perdía entre los árboles o se volvía uno con la nieve, vigilándolos en silencio. Solo contadas veces Discord fue capaz de vislumbrar sus cuencas naranjas en las sombras del bosque, o le inundaba la sensación de ser observado sin avistar al felino.

“Dudo que le espante que auxilie en tu caminar” señaló sonriendo

Lukka gruñó ante el comentario, Discord solo le dio una sonrisa con los dientes apretados, en el poco tiempo de conocerse lo único en que concordaban era en el desagrado mutuo y que ambos calmarían sus humores ante la tierna risa de Harebell

“Solo me herí el ala, puedo caminar por mi cuenta” dijo sonrojándose “En verdad eres muy amable, ya has hecho demasiado por mi…” repitió Harebell sin encontrar irritante la insistencia de Discord

“No es nada, no hice la gran cosa” dijo nervioso

Lukka rodó los ojos en fastidio y resopló ante la condescendencia de ambos, la vampira y el draconequus giraron parar enfrentar a la mal humorada bestia y sonrieron incómodamente el uno al otro a sabiendas que sería un cuento sin fin al menos que uno desistiera.

“¿Por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo? No me agradeces nuevamente y yo no insisto en cargarte y/o teletransportarnos?” le extendió su pata de león sonriendo para cerrar su trato

Harebell asintió con su suave sonrisa y le tendió su casco, se dieron un amistoso apretón y continuaron a su destino.

Mientras caminaban, la cola de Discord empezó a agarrar bolas de nieve, al lanzarlas al suelo se formaban pequeñas figuras muy detalladas de algún mueble, animal, fruta, pony o combinación de alguno, algo o todo.

Lukka juzgó con desprecio a cada una de los muñecos de nieve antes de pisarlas reiteradamente, reduciendo en una triste pila de escarcha sin forma, el felino sonrió triunfante en la destrucción de cada escultura hecha inconscientemente por el señor del Caos, este ni cayó en cuenta de la perdida, se encontraba inmerso en la charla con Harebell.

“No muchos muestran amabilidad a alguien que pueda clavarte los colmillos” habló con una sonrisa triste Harebell

“Igual puedes morderme” orgullosamente señaló su ser para enfatizar, sonriendo arrogantemente

Lukka abrió las mandíbulas encima de la cabeza de Discord ante la invitación ajena, Discord levantó la mirada enfadado y agitó los brazos para ahuyentar al felino

“¡Era solo para ella!” le aclaró

Harebell rio suavemente, colocando su casco enfrente de su hocico. Discord se derritió ante el gesto, literalmente, era todo un charco sobresaliente en la blanca nieve.

Fueron aquellas comunes expresiones que solo eran propias de su querida Fluttershy, el las conocía de memoria, pues siempre recurriría a los fotogramas de su mente preservando su recuerdo, nunca imaginó que en su porvenir volvería a ser testigo de ellas, y que los más triviales gestos fueran los causantes de entrañables conmociones.

Al ver que ella lo miraba con curiosidad, se coaguló en su forma original

“Je je je no puedo quedarme en un solo estado… entonces ¿Después de la visita a los _hospitalarios_ Unin, viajaremos a tu hogar?” preguntó Discord

“Umm si… desde que llegué a Gorias no he vuelto a visitar a mi familia…” poco a poco bajó su tono de voz

“¿Te incomoda ir a verlos?” preguntó receloso ante el reacio de Harebell a convivir con sus parientes, el personalmente recompensaría o atormentaría a sus allegados, acorde al trato dado a su querida esposa en los años pasados

“¡Oh para nada!, son muy amables y cariñosos conmigo, me envían muchas cartas y vienen a verme algunas veces al año, comprenden mi deseo de no abandonar Gorias… es sólo que me sentí un poco culpable, mis padres respetan y apoyan mis decisiones… tiene tiempo que no me he dado una vuelta para acompañarlos, aun así tampoco me han reclamado … creo que debería visitarlos más seguido o aunque sea una vez al año…” alegó sin saber el por qué le explicaba estas cosas a Discord, se consideraba un ser de pocas palabras, pero se sentía tan a gusto el hablar con él, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocerlo.

Discord por su parte escuchó con mucha atención todo aquello que deseará decir, siempre le fue difícil el permanecer callado y atento, pero con ella no era el caso… nunca lo fue.

“Se alegrarán con tu decisión y puedo ser un suplente en tu puesto si lo necesitas” agregó sin querer presionar el tema de sus padres, para ella, él era un desconocido ¿Qué clase de impresión daría un nuevo conocido que atribuye de posible secuestro y lavado de cerebro a sus padres sin prueba alguna?

Discord ansiaba respuestas, sabía que debía ser cauteloso en su búsqueda, no sólo había la posibilidad de que quedarán impunes los culpables, igual estaba en juego Fluttershy-Harebell, un error y ella podría rechazar su compañía o atemorizarla.

Su mente maquinaba posibles hipótesis con la información obtenida de Harebell, literalmente en una parte de su cabeza creó una oficina de investigación con varios Discords anotando con crayolas de colores, guardando papeles en las gavetas del techo, sirviendo café o quemando la basura del portapapeles… ¡FUEGO!

“Discord… esta saliendo humo de tu oreja” la voz preocupada de Harebell lo devolvió a la realidad

En la oficina de investigación, un Discord apaciguó el incendió con un extintor, pero no midió la cantidad correcta, ahora el departamento se encontraba suspendida en labores debido a la nieve artificial que cubría el área de trabajo

“No te sorprendas si un día me vez en llamas querida, ¡Soy ardiente!” dijo con un traje de bombero mientras se tiraba una cubeta de agua, se formó una nube de vapor al entrar en contacto con su piel el líquido

Harebell solo se reía ante sus extravagancias, nunca le dirigió alguna mirada juzgadora a diferencia de Lukka

“Lo tendré en cuenta” dijo Harebell

“Aunque igual el que te preocupes por mi-”

“¡Finias!” lo interrumpió Harebell antes de galopar a toda prisa hacia un viejo poni gris

Discord lentamente se acercó, con cierta suspicacia vio como Harebell saludaba alegremente al líder de los Unin, este le correspondía el saludo con una reverencia con la cabeza y una sincera sonrisa.

“Oh Finias, Me da gusto el encontrarte, me estoy dirigiendo a la aldea pa-”

“Harebell ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu ala?” preguntó con una preocupación visible, sus pupilas se rasgaron al ver las vendas

“Oh esto... un descuido de mi parte…” explicó agachando la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y semblante triste atrás de su melena

“ _Descuido_ , Interesante apodo para los cazadores” comentó Discord flotando por encima

“Ahh pequeño, veo que hallaste lo que buscabas” dijo Finias notando finalmente la presencia del señor del caos

“Finias” saludó Discord mordazmente, se cernía sobre el viejo con la intención de intimidarlo, pero Finias no se inmutó ante su tono o postura, solo le dio una sonrisa mostrando ligeramente sus incisivos. Discord admitió para sí mismo que le sorprendía que Finias no fuera perturbado por su apariencia y el hecho de saber quién era, a pesar de haberse presentado ante el en una forma poni.

Lukka se sentó a lado de Harebell y respetuosamente asintió hacia Finias, el igualó el saludó a la gran bestia.

_“Entonces el minino si conoce de modales” pensó Discord_

“¿Conocías a Discord?” preguntó Harebell a Finias

“Vino a mi para hallarte, aunque mi abuela y madre me han contado un par de historias sobre cierto señor del caos” le respondió mirando a Discord

“¿Sí? Nunca me has contado sobre ellas ¿Podemos escucharlas?” sus ojos brillaban en ruego

Discord se congeló ante su pregunta, las anécdotas de los Unin deberían ser sobre su antiguo yo, era algo que quería omitir por ahora, todo lo que le había contado a Harebell sobre su reformación y del anterior elemento de la amabilidad era superficial.

No quería que hurgara en su pasado y entrar en detalles que arruinarán sus posibilidades de recuperarla. Apretó su collar aprensivamente, prensó nervioso su mandíbula mientras pensaba en algún tipo de salida.

“Preferiría escuchar cómo la hija de Gorias tuvo un _descuido_ con su ala” dijo Finias

Discord soltó aire aliviado, alcanzó a ver como Harebell se sonrojaba antes de ocultarse nuevamente detrás de su melena, para su descontento decidió por esta vez estar del lado del viejo poni

“En verdad es una historia interesante, Querida ¿Por qué no la cuentas mientras caminamos a la aldea?” dijo sonriéndole con complicidad

Harebell, no encontró el valor o excusa para negarse así que solo asintió mientras sonreía tortuosamente.

El grupo caminó mientras Harebell contaba el incidente, recalcando lo preciado que fue la ayuda de cierto draconequus. Finias escuchó en silencio limitándose a asentir o hacer alguna breve pregunta, pareció intrigado por el veneno obtenido por los cazadores, comentó que enviaría a un grupo de vigilancia al bosque de ceniza cerca de los límites del pantano, siendo cautelosos de encontrarse con Nextha.

Harebell se sintió aliviada por el apoyo de los Unin, al igual que ella, amaban Gorias, por lo que cuando llegó al punto de explicarle a Finias de su partida, una parte de ella sintió que le estaba traicionando a su hogar.

“Debe venir a más tardar una semana uno de los míos, los cazadores últimamente han estado más activos…” expresó con gran pesar recordando a la pobre Artemisa

“No está mal tener un casco de más, pero dudo que pueda reemplazarte o ame como tú a estas tierras y sus bestias” dijo Finias

“O a sus habitantes” murmuró sarcásticamente Discord

“Toci insistirá que viajes al anochecer, aquí el fogaje y la época son tus aliados, dudo que el clima sea similar en otros reinos” continúo Finias ignorando el comentario de Discord “Aunque es temporal tu ausencia permítenos compartir una comida antes de tu partida”

“Me encantaría, igual necesito dejar algunas cartas para que entregue a Dagda y al gremio de cazadores” Harebell señaló sus alforjas

“Pensé que la ciudad era su enemigo” opinó Discord con sorpresa, sus orejas se movieron ante la risa de Finias

“Algunos cazadores son problemáticos, pero no permitiremos que una minoría arruine nuestras relaciones con los extranjeros o el tratado, hemos avanzado mucho para volver sobre nuestros trotes” sostuvo Finias con orgullo

Habían llegado a la aldea, fueron recibidos por los potros y potras, abrazaron con cariño a Harebell y le suplicaron que la acompañara en sus juegos, pero tuvo que negarse mirando como excusa a Discord.

Curiosos ante el nuevo invitado, rodearon a Discord y lo abordaron para examinarlo sin cuidado alguno, jalando de sus alas o colgando de su oreja y cuerno, uno incluso tuvo la osadía de morderle la cola.

Lukka se río al ver como perdía la dignidad el draconequus en los cascos de los infantes, los pequeños advirtieron su presencia y con sonrisas traviesas cambiaron de objetivo.

Abrió los ojos en asombro fijándose en cómo se acercaban ahora los pequeños a él, maulló despavorido y salió huyendo de sus diminutos pero peligrosos perseguidores.

“Ten cuidado con los pequeños” aconsejó Harebell a Lukka mientras este huía

“¡¿Cuidado de los Pequeños?! Engendros diría yo, perdí escamas de mi preciada cola” se quejó Discord abrazando su cola

“¿No mencionaste antes que no te importaba ser mordido?” preguntó Harebell riendo

Discord abandonó su cola para darle una mirada traviesa antes de reír pícaramente, se enroscó alrededor de Harebell sin acercarse demasiado a su espacio personal, debía ser cuidadoso con una criatura tan delicada como ella después de todo.

“Querida ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que la propuesta era solo para ti? ¿En verdad lo olvidas o es que te fascina que lo admita?”

Harebell se sonrojó furiosamente, sabía que sus intenciones eran simplemente juguetonas, era evidente con solo ver como se ensanchaba su sonrisa ante su reacción, sin embargo, eso no ayudó a su situación. Su mente era todo un embrollo que no se decidía entre chillar, ocultarse, balbucear, reírse o tener un poco de valentía y confianza para responderle con el mismo descaro.

Discord se percató de su conflicto interno, para mala suerte de Harebell, el lo estaba disfrutando y quería más.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿El minino te comió la lengua?” ronroneo mirándola de reojo

“Yo…Tu..tt…¡TOCI!” salió corriendo Harebell lejos de Discord para abrazar a su distraída amiga, aunque la tomó con la guardia baja, Toci solo se encogió de hombros y correspondió el abrazo

El Señor del Caos solo vio de lejos como su poni favorito en el universo se iba a los cascos de otra. ¿Había presionado demasiado? Una parte de él añoraba ver sus reacciones, pero tampoco quería incomodarla ¿Qué tan rápido o lento debería ir él?

Volteó su cabeza al escuchar la baja risa burlona de Finias

“He visto adolescentes cortejando con mayor éxito” dijo caminando a lado de él

Discord dio a oídos sordos el comentario, aunque ella no lo recordará, él ya la había cautivado y llevado al altar una vez, no sería difícil enamorarla nuevamente ¿Ciertamente no lo sería?

“¿Por cuánto tiempo?” escuchó Discord mientras se aproximaba, como Toci preguntaba con cierta angustia a su querida amiga

“No… no lo sé” respondió Harebell cabizbaja

Toci arrugó la frente ante su gesto, soltó un suspiro y le dirigió una mirada alentadora a Harebell

“Antes de irte, podríamos compartir una comida, aún falta para que el sol empiece a ocultarse” la comprensión en su voz reprimieron los ojos llorosos de Harebell, asintió felizmente ante la sugerencia de Toci.

“¿Un banquete? Damas, he aquí el Señor del Caos puede ayudarlas con las preparaciones” interrumpió emocionado Discord

Toci miró escéptica al draconequus antes confabular con una sonrisa que causó cierto arrepentimiento en Discord

“Nos beneficiaría tu asistencia” aceptó la oferta de Discord y juntó sus cascos para chiflar

Con el silbido vino la avalancha de potros y potras, no se retrasaron en derrumbar a Discord en el suelo

“Vigila a los niños, que no causen estragos hasta la hora de comer” ordenó y se alejó galopando con la cabeza en alto sin perder su sonrisa cínica

“¿Um, Toci….crees que estará bien?” preguntó Harebell siguiéndola

“See, el señor de caos puede doblegar a su voluntad lo que desee, unas crías no serán inconveniente” respondió con sátira, despreocupada por el bienestar del _niñero_

Se alejaron mientras los niños se columpiaban en Discord ignorando sus reproches, se teletransportó a un lado para quitárselos de encima, antes de que nuevamente lo derrumbaran los detuvo con un ademán negativo de su dedo índice y aprovechó el momento para hablar

“Muy bien pequeños ponis por que no…” Se detuvo al sentir su cola contraerse, sus pupilas se toparon con un potranco que había hundido sus dientes en la extremidad.

El poderoso Señor del Caos aulló de dolor

Salió suavemente del ensueño, su borrosa vista se fue atenuando para enfocarse en el sonido de pequeñas pinzas, se topó con Klastos inclinado en la maqueta de montaña, usaba una lupa monocular en su ojo derecho y sostenía los instrumentos.

Spike observó en silencio no queriendo entorpecer su actividad, incluso sofocó un bostezo.

“Disculpa si es molesto” dijo Klastos sin levantar la vista de su trabajo “No fue mi intención perturbar tu sueño, creí ser silencioso” sostuvo en lo alto la pinza escudriñándola con su lente de aumento. Spike no visualizó que aprensaban las pinzas, debió ser algo diminuto pues Klastos movía sus pupilas para inspeccionar la pieza.

Tarareo en aprobación e incrustó la miniatura en la maqueta. Se retiró el monóculo y guardó sus utensilios

“Entonces Spike, ¿Con que síntoma me sorprenderás hoy?” dijo mirándolo a distancia

“Ja” río secamente Spike “Me siento de maravilla” afirmó

“Tu recuperación será rápida gracias a la medicina, pero aún debes guardar reposo ¿Es cómodo el sofá?” preguntó en lo que revisaba pergaminos de su escritorio

“Si lo es”

“¿Tienes hambre?”

“No…” dijo con cierto malestar

Klastos notó el tono y giró la cabeza confundido, era un ermitaño, le mortificaba el hecho de que su estilo de vida haya afectado su trato a otras criaturas ¿Sería incapaz de socializar con otro? Ciertamente no le preocupaba la soledad o lo que pensarán de él, en realidad le pesaba el ofender los sentimientos con sus acciones o palabras debido a su ignorancia.

“No eres lo que esperaba” rompió el silencio Spike

Klastos detuvo su razonamiento, había pensado de más el asunto, no deseaba caer en los prejuicios nuevamente.

“Creo que ya hemos dejado en claro ese punto” aseguró

Spike volteo sin atreverse a mirarle y cansadamente recitó

_“Con sus ojos carmesí y sus escamas negras como la noche, arrasó con toda la ciudad que lo vio nacer…”_

Klastos abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Spike

“¿No te molesta lo que cuentan las historias de ti e Irkalias?” inquirió triste Spike

“Lo uso a mi conveniencia” dijo en respuesta

“¿A quién le convendría? ¿Hay verdad en lo que narran? ¿Así fue como cayó Irkalias?”

“Ciertamente no” solo respondió a su última pregunta

“¿Y cómo fue?” interrogó el dragón purpura al blanco

Klastos suspiró resignado, tomó lugar apaciblemente en el sillón enfrente a Spike

“Es una historia larga” dijo a modo disculpa

“No es que vaya a algún otro lugar por el momento” se señaló así mismo

Klastos se rio sórdidamente, apoyando una garra en su sien y divagó en un apropiado inicio. Vio adecuado en partir en la culpable del porque era el único sobreviviente de Irkalias y tener el goce de estar sentado justamente en su sillón para ser capaz de contar su historia.

“Tefra…” susurró

“¿Uh?” articuló confundido Spike

“Se llamaba Tefra y tenía un único hijo…” Klastos inició

Observó nuevamente la gema en sus garras, trazó con delicadeza y tarareo en aprobación, sería perfecta para la lección de hoy. Para su suerte era carmesí al igual que sus pupilas, era su color predilecto seguido del purpura y el negro.

“Miren que tenemos aquí” escuchó a sus espaldas

Al incorporarse notó a un grupo de cuatro dragones de su edad, estos eran más corpulentos a comparación pues provenían de la tierra de dragones. Muy contadas veces, los _primos_ de su raza visitarían su hogar en las cavernas, la intención de los reyes era formar lazos amistosos con los dragones del exterior.

A veces pensaba que los intentos eran inútiles, pero como su madre le había enseñado, la persuasión daría sus frutos con el tiempo, solo esperaba que lo cosechado de este árbol no fuera venenoso

“Un enclenque cerebrito perdido” dijo bajándose a su altura con una sonrisa depredadora

No comprendía por qué hacía esa observación como si fuera un inconveniente, los dragones de Irkalias crecían más lento que los de la tierra de dragones, eran igual de longevos, pero no alcanzaban tamaños descomunales. Para él era lo ideal, un tamaño que no limitaba sus movimientos o el habitar en las cavernas, ni diminuto como los breezies o exagerado como una osa mayor, la altura promedio de su raza era por arriba de un alicornio, una talla notable entre las especies.

“…Creo que se mordió la lengua en que le hablaste fuerte” riendo lo señaló otro dragón

Había ignorado la palabrería de los invitados perdiéndose en su razonamiento, se mordió el labio culpable y se encogió ante su propia grosería.

El brabucón se río ante el gesto pensando que lo había intimidado

“¿Qué tienes ahí?” señaló la roja gema de sus garras

El pequeño vio entre la gema y el dragón forastero, tal vez no encontraban alimento y fueron en busca de indicaciones.

“Es una gema, con un grado de dureza de 6… ¿quieres?” la ofreció sin pesar

“Por supuesto que la quiero” se la arrebató bruscamente para engullirla

_“Deben estar hambrientos, si yo tuviera hambre igual estaría huraño”_ pensó inocentemente

Después de tragar audiblemente, el más grande del grupo lo acechó

“Pero mira estas gemas” dijo picando con su garra su frente

Supuso que se refería a sus escamas, otra disimilitud, sus oscuras escamas férreas brillaban y lo cubrían del peligro, ¿Sería aquello culpable de su rudeza? No era excusa para no medir su fuerza, pero no sufrió daño alguno, no vio necesario el reprender sus conductas.

“En verdad tienen un lindo color” el dragón fortachón dio al fin un comentario considerado

Sonrió ante el cumplido, a él igual le gustaban, no eran de un vívido color pero las encontraba encantadoras, su madre se lo recordaba cada vez que le ayudaba a acicalarlas.

“Oh gracias, igual tus escamas son hermosas” lo decía en verdad, le agradaba la combinación del color agua marina y naranja

Una mueca incomprensible pasó por un momento por el gruñón dragón, no identificó que sentimiento causaba aquel gesto

“Igual se ven deliciosas” agregó con malicia, abriendo las fauces al hablar para hacer lucir sus filosos dientes

Inconscientemente se abrazó a si mismo con aprensión, si, sus escamas eran como gemas, pero no por ello servirían de alimento, y no había desabasto de comida, tal vez mal interpretó su oración.

“Te quitaré algunas para mi desayuno” afirmó riéndose

Definitivamente no mal interpretó sus palabras, retrocedió hasta quedar acorralado contra la pared, sus alas abrazaron su cuerpo y su boca sofocó un chillido al igual que su fuego, el miedo lo paralizó mientras observaba como se acercaban las garras a hurtar sus escamas, abrió los ojos espantado sus cuentas rojizas al igual que su iris carmesí temblaban.

Antes de que alguien le arrebatará alguna de sus escamas, una barrera de fuego impidió el avance del usurpador, las llamas purpuras bailaban perturbadoramente

“Pfff que tonto, lo dragones nadamos en lava, el fuego no nos dañiaa¡AAAAHHHH!” gritó al momento de que su garra tocaran las brasas, su mano se encontraba rojiza por el daño tomado

Atemorizados, el grupo de brabucones se replegó

“Uno no debería dar por hecho lo conocido en tierras ajenas” una voz profunda habló

De las sombras una dragona emergió, las gemas color ceniza como escamas mostraban que pertenecía a Irkalias al igual que el pequeño, caminó erguida hacia la pandilla problemática, estos no se acobardaron por su desafiante altura, más bien fue el violento brillo purpura de sus ojos al igual que sus cuernos y contadas escamas.

“Vayan a reunirse con su grupo, sería una desdicha que tenga que llevarlos yo misma y les falte alguna extremidad…” advirtió entre dientes mientras se inclinaba

Tardaron un momento en digerir sus palabras para correr despavoridos a la única salida posible, la dama detuvo al adolescente más grande de su antebrazo cuando se coló a su lado

“No hablen de más, podrían morderse a si mismos la lengua y perderla” aconsejó antes de soltarlo, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdiera en lo profundo de la cueva.

Las llamas purpuras cesaron y descubrieron al pequeño dragón inmovilizado, al verlo el fuego de sus ojos y cuernos cesaron, se acercó con una suave mirada

_“Se llamaba Tefra y tenía un único hijo… para ella, él era lo más valioso en su mundo”_

“Mami” dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y extendiendo a ella los brazos

“Oh mi amor, todo está bien mi pequeño” lo recibió con los brazos abiertos en el hueco de su cuello, con facilidad lo cargó, el característico aroma a azufre y humo de su madre lo consolaron.

“Querían comerse mis escamas” dijo asustado mirándola

“Mi pequeño Klastos, solo querían asustarte y al final ellos salieron aterrorizados, no volverán a atormentarte, huyeron tambaleándose” una sonrisa que desfilaba sus puntiagudos dientes brotó ante el recuerdo

“Hasta yo creí que los desmembrarías… no hablabas en serio ¿o sí?” vaciló boquiabierto

Tefra solo sonrío y alzó los hombros, Klastos parpadeo ante su respuesta antes de unirse a la risa de su madre

“Vamos a casa” caminó con su hijo en brazos

“Creo que daremos por finalizada la clase de hoy” dijo su madre acomodando los pergaminos en su estudio “lamento que no hayas aprendido la lección programada” se disculpó

Klastos no vio una pérdida la lección, hoy tuvo la oportunidad de ver el fuego e ira de su madre, Tefra era conocida por su serenidad, muy contadas ocasiones dejaba relucir enojo o tristeza, incluso su voz nunca mostró severidad cuando le llamaba la atención.

Hoy en secreto, el aprendió dos lecciones: que realmente enfadada, su madre era aterradora y la segunda que por nada debería hacerla enojar a tal nivel que lo hicieron sus brabucones.

“… ¿podrás manejarte”

La voz de su madre lo volvieron a la realidad, abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había perdido nuevamente, pero ella solo suspiró y sonrió

“¿Qué pensabas mi pequeño?”

Klastos siempre se perdía en sus divagaciones, era curioso y analizaba de más lo que le rodeaba, muchos no tendrían la paciencia para tratarlo tomándolo por perezoso o tonto, pero no su madre, ella siempre le preguntaría sobre sus pensamientos y le daría su opinión al respecto sin juzgarlo.

Había veces que no creía ser el hijo de Tefra, era la más sabia entre los suyos, por algo tenía un lugar en el consejo, siendo la predilecta entre los reyes. Incluso tenía título de alquimista, se dedicaba a la investigación y experimentación de los peculiares cristales de Irkalias.

“Que no fue un día desperdiciado, pude aprender algo al menos de los habitantes de la tierra de dragones”

Confesó Klastos una verdad a medias, sabiendo que sería corregido por sus opiniones, su madre lo abrazaría asegurando que era tan suyo como sus escamas de ceniza o sus cuernos mientras lo mimaba y le contaba por milésima como aovó y cuidó de su huevo, mostrándole las cáscaras de piedra de este, las conservó para su vergüenza como un preciado recuerdo al igual que algunas mudas de escamas e incisivos. Las madres en verdad eran criaturas extrañas.

“Tienes un buen punto” concordó Tefra “pero que esta experiencia no quede marcada en ti Klastos, asegurar que todo Dragón es brutal es como afirmar que todos los Ponis son benignos” le aseguró

“be…benigno ¿benigno?” repitió la nueva palabra aprendida

“Alguien que muestra buena voluntad” le explicó Tefra

Klastos parpadeó y asintió asimilando el nuevo adjetivo, le gustaba aprender, el estudio de su madre era un paraíso para él con libros y pergaminos por doquier, era un verdadero dragón de biblioteca, no un ratón.

“Como te comentaba antes, tengo una reunión del consejo, debo volver en un par de horas ¿Estarás bien durante ese tiempo? Estabas muy asustado…” la preocupación era notable en su madre “¿Quieres que te llevé a casa de Marga? Así no estarás solo” de último sugirió

Marga era su mejor amiga, aunque disfrutaba su compañía, no quería que su madre pensará que no podría manejarse solo. No había nada que temer, Irkalias era un lugar seguro y se encontraba en su hogar.

“Estoy bien, quiero leer el libro que comencé ayer” aseguró

Tefra se rio ante su respuesta

“Klastos, ¿No crees que ya has leído demasiado?”

“No” respondió secamente mientras buscaba en el escritorio el libro inconcluso

Tefra negó con la cabeza sonriendo, observó como Klastos tomaba asiento en su sillón, se acercó para moldear los cojines a su alrededor

“¿Cómodo?” preguntó mientras lo envolvía en una manta ligera

“Si” dijo sonriendo hundiéndose en el cómodo sofá

“Está bien, prepárate cuando este cerca a volver, saldremos a mi regreso para tus lecciones de vuelo” ordenó dulcemente su madre

“Si…” susurró desganadamente

Aunque tomaba clases de vuelo en la escuela, su madre siempre organizó tiempo para practicar con él, al igual que para enseñarle la ciencia de las gemas o alguna lección que ella considerará importante, cómo preparar té, historia, literatura o las costumbres de criaturas fuera de Irkalias entre otras.

Apreciaba mucho sus lecciones… pero la practica de vuelo era algo que preferiría evitar. Hasta en ello su madre era buena, Klastos se consideraba torpe en su caminar y el aleteo de sus alas era desigual, sin clase ¿Cómo podría considerarse el hijo de Tefra? Con su elegante porte o su elocuencia al hablar en comparación con… él.

No sobresalía en la clase por _“no prestar atención”,_ y sus avances en el vuelo eran patéticos. Era obvio para él, que las clases privadas con su madre era porque veía su atraso en las actividades cotidianas.

Cuando salían al exterior era casi al anochecer, así el sol no lastimaría la vista de Klastos, sus ojos eran sensibles a la luz solar. En el firmamento ya se observaban las estrellas y Klastos no había conseguido elevarse más de dos metros.

Aterrizó de bruces jadeando, su madre se acercó para ayudarlo a incorporarse

“Terminemos por hoy, te elevaste por encima del metro, es un buen avance por-” se detuvo al escuchar lo que parecían sollozos

“¿Klastos?” preguntó en busca de la mirada de su hijo

Se disgustó consigo mismo por causar preocupación en ella, evitaba llorar, lo despreciaba, contadas veces lloró para no mostrar aquella debilidad que era consiente que poseía, para colmo de males era la segunda vez del día que su madre los presenciaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de sofocar las lágrimas.

“¿Estás herido?”

“¿Por qué seguimos intentando?” soltó Klastos viéndola directamente, sus ojos picaban con pequeñas lágrimas

“Klastos, ya hemos platicado del tema, no todos aprenden con la misma rapi-”

“¿Mamá soy adoptado?” chilló desesperado

La pregunta la desconcertó, pero nuevamente no le permitió hablar

“No me parezco en nada a ti, soy torpe y distraído, soy el más lento en todo, complico lo sencillo, incluso con nuestras clases privadas continúo siendo el último lugar de mi clase ¿Quién creería que soy hijo de Tefra la más sabia?” se señaló a si mismo para resaltar sus conjeturas

Solo obtuvo como respuesta la risa de su madre, consideró sarcásticamente la carrera de comediante

“Oh mi Klastos” lo abrazó “¿Por qué dices que no eres mi hijo? Eres idéntico a mi como cuando tenía tu edad” suspiró ante sus propios recuerdos de la niñez “Que mal te he hecho al heredarte mi carácter” reafirmó con un ligero remordimiento

“Tú… ¿igual que yo?” preguntó incrédulo

“Era la peor de mi clase” contó con una mueca de vergüenza “pero mi padre fue muy paciente conmigo, incluso llegué a estrellarme en la biblioteca de la reina, la vidriera más nueva fue obra mía” confesó.

Klastos incrédulo, tuvo la boca abierta todo el tiempo

Tefra río nuevamente ante los gestos de su hijo

“No eres lento, eres curioso, divagas mucho en tu búsqueda de respuestas, compartes lo aprendido con los demás, no eres receloso con tu conocimiento, tal vez te haga falta enfoque, pero al igual que yo, con el tiempo aprenderás” acarició con cariño las mejillas de su hijo “Nadie nace conociendo los misterios del universo, ni siquiera _Tefra la más sabia_ ” ambos rieron ante su tono

“Las clases no son porque seas torpe mi Klastos, es porque veo potencial en ti, el mismo que tu abuelo vio en mi” dijo señalando su nariz “Solo es cuestión de esforzarse, perseverar, ser paciente y disfrutar el viaje” comentó

Klastos no comprendió el hecho de que tenía que _disfrutar,_ ya quería volar y ser el mejor de su clase. Tefra notó su ceño fruncido y descubrió fácilmente lo que cruzaba por su mente

_“Definitivamente es igual a mi”_ pensó Tefra

“Ven, vamos a ver un rato las estrellas” Tefra cargó a su hijo

Siempre al terminar sus lecciones de vuelo, apreciarían las estrellas, su madre le nombraría las constelaciones, le contaría historias o leyendas sobre ellas. Tefra amaba las estrellas, para ella eran las gemas en el infinito, un pequeño espacio de su estudio contaba con un telescopio y pergaminos de astronomía.

“Sabes, algunas en realidad ya no existen” dijo Tefra sin bajar la vista del cielo

“¿Qué?” preguntó con curiosidad Klastos

“Una curiosa circunstancia, la luz que radian viaja a nosotros, recorre miles de kilómetros, la luz que apreciamos en este momento la emitieron hace siglos tal vez, y cuando llega a nosotros es posible que la estrella haya muerto si se encontraba en la última etapa de su vida claro está” explicó con un brillo en sus ojos

Sintió como Klastos apretaba su mano y bajo la mirada para encontrase con la de su pequeño

“Incluso en su ausencia, en medio de la infinita oscuridad siguen brillando” aseguró te envolviendo con un ala a su hijo

A partir de ese día Klastos tuvo un poco más confianza en sí mismo, el día de hoy había sido capaz de ser el primero en resolver un problema en clase y ayudó a algunos de sus compañeros que se les dificultaba el ejercicio.

De la emoción no quiso esperar a contarle a su madre por lo que se dirigía al castillo para encontrarla afuera de la sala del consejo. En su camino se topó con una multitud que observaban la entrada a Irkalias, no tuvo curiosidad sobre el porqué se encontraban reunidos, solo le interesaba ir al encuentro de su madre.

Se detuvo al vislumbrar unas escamas salmón, era su amiga Marga que trataba de pasar entre la muchedumbre. Se acercó pasa saludarla y convencerla de que lo acompañara.

“¡Marga! ¿Quieres ir conmigo al castillo?” dijo dando saltos

“Klastos…” Marga miró entre la muchedumbre y él, sonrío a Klastos “¿podemos ir después de ver?” preguntó sosteniendo su mano y sonriendo

El solo asintió y se dejó llevar mientras lo jalaban entre la multitud

Marga asistía su misma clase, él era mayor por solo unas semanas, pero aún con esa ventaja, ella era más alta a comparación. Su madre le había dicho que era porque las hembras crecían primero que los machos, por lo que no tendría que inquietarle ser _pequeño_ a esta edad.

Recordó una vez que escuchó por accidente en los pasillos del castillo a unas adolescentes, en medio de su plática de _chicas,_ aseguraban que encontraban atractivo que sus parejas fueran altas. Pensó en esto mientras miraba la mano salmón que le sostenía.

Cuando Marga se detuvo, Klastos no puedo evitar preguntarle

“Marga, tu prefieres… ¿a los chicos altos?” solo preguntó para confirmar lo que dijeron aquellas chicas, pero seguía sin comprender el por qué quería saber la respuesta de Marga o por qué sentía un revoltijo en la boca de su estómago ¿Había comido algo que le provocará algún malestar?

Marga miró confundida a su amigo, antes de sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado

“No lo sé, no creo que me guste algún chico, aún…” respondió Marga sin mirarlo

Asintió a su respuesta, sintió una mezcla de alivio y malestar, definitivamente algo tenía su desayuno de hoy.

Cuando llegaron al frente, pudo observar un gran unicornio entrando con una carosa negra como el ónix, impulsada por la magia su cuerno.

“Dicen que posee una rara magia de cristales” dijo emocionada Marga

Klastos no tenía nada en contra de los extranjeros, su madre siempre fue generosa con el conocimiento hacia los demás, pero este unicornio… no le agradaba, ni la forma peculiar de su cuerno.

No tuvo la oportunidad de ver su madre hasta el anochecer, los reyes y el consejo había recibido al unicornio. Quería aprender con el mejor mago entre los dragones de Irkalias, por lo que, a partir de ese momento, Tefra pasaría un tiempo de su día con el extranjero.

Cuando se lo comentó en la cena una parte de Klastos se desinfló, no solo vería menos a su madre, seguramente igual se aplazarían sus lecciones.

“Le comenté que empezaríamos la próxima semana en lo que se acomoda, tengo que reorganizar nuestro itinerario para no perder de vista tus enseñanzas” comentó mientras se llevaba una cucharada de su sopa de rocas

Klastos dejó caer una roca en su cuenco ante las palabras de su madre

“¿Aún tendré mis lecciones?” sus ojos brillaron en esperanza

“Klastos, eres mi hijo ¿En verdad creíste que un nuevo invitado usurparía tu lugar?”

“No” dijo volteando y llevándose una cucharada a la boca

Tefra se rio ante la actitud de su hijo, este se sonrojó sabiendo que la pregunta hecha era para causar tal reacción en él, pero no pudo evitar al final sonreír.

Acorde a su palabra, Tefra no lo abandonó en sus lecciones, pero conforme pasaban las semanas, Klastos notó cambios en ella. Se veía un poco cansada, invirtió tiempo en el invitado, pero sin reducir las horas que convivía con él, lo otro que le preocupaba es cuando volvía de su tiempo con el unicornio, se veía un poco irritada y de mal humor, pero siempre cambiaría su semblante cuando corriera hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

Klastos no se molestó en aprenderse el nombre de aquel equino, no le causaba confianza y no deseaba tener algún tipo de relación con él. Su madre incluso omitía mencionarlo cuando platicaba sobre su día.

Pasado algunos meses su madre volvió con una buena noticia para él, el extranjero dejaría al amanecer sus tierras por lo que retomarían su antiguo horario.

Fue reconfortante para Klastos el saber que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero solo era el inicio de sus problemas

A la mañana siguiente, Klastos se había colado al castillo, quería ver a su madre, pero los guardias le indicaron que se encontraba en una reunión de emergencia. No le permitieron pasar a la sala del consejo, sintió en el aire el aroma peculiar del unicornio

_“¿No se suponía que había abandonado Irkalias esta mañana?”_

Resopló irritado y caminó por los pasillos pensando en otra manera de irrumpir la habitación sin ser visto. Se sobresaltó al sentir como alguien le agarraba por los hombros, al girarse se encontró cara a cara con Marga

“¿Qué haces aquí?” susurró

“Te seguí para ver invitarte a buscar gemas cerca del río de hierro… ¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó con voz cantarina

“No tengo tiempo, estoy buscando como entrar sin que me noten en la sala del consejo” confesó

Marga tarareó en respuesta y le sonrió

“Y si te ayudo a entrar ¿me acompañarás?”

“Si Marga, pero no creo qu-”

Marga sin dudar lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló por los pasillos, llegaron a una esquina de la sala, volteó en ambos lados para asegurarse de ser los únicos presentes. Junto al cuadro del tercer Rey, Marga golpeó cuatro veces la pared y siete veces el suelo con su puño. Se incorporó para esperar

Klastos se impacientó ante sus juegos, iba a dar a conocer sus quejas, cuando una pequeña pared se hundió para revelar una entrada secreta

“Taaaa daaa” cantó Marga y le guiño un ojo

“¿Cómo es que...” nuevamente lo interrumpió, jalándole del brazo y guiándolo en la oscuridad

Aparecieron encima de la sala del consejo, estaban muy por lo alto pues el candelabro quedaba enfrente de ellos.

“Nadie nos ve, solo ten cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido o caerte” le susurró

“¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?”

“Una chica nunca cuenta sus secretos” afirmó altivamente

Klastos rodó los ojos sonriendo, y miró hacia abajo.

Todo el consejo, incluyendo los reyes se encontraban en la sala, y en medio de la audiencia se encontraba el unicornio

“¡¿Te atreves a expulsarme?!” alzó la voz el unicornio

“Te hemos recibido y compartido toda nuestra ciencia sin recelo alguno, pero el conocimiento que buscas no poseemos y no lo deseamos… no hay razón alguna para prolongar tu estancia” habló el Rey solemnemente

“¡MIENTES! ¡SE GUARDAN SOLO PARA SI MISMOS EL VERDADERO PODER, TODOS LOS DRAGONES SON TAL PARA CUAL!” señaló a los reyes y a los ancianos del consejo

“¡SUFICIENTE!” se levantó de su trono la Reina, sus cuernos con llamas verdes al igual que sus escamas “No permitiré que insultes a los nuestros” gruño con el brillo de sus ojos dorados

“El conocimiento que buscas está prohibido, la magia de los cristales es para el bien propio y los demás, jamás para dañar o someter alguna criatura o ser” lo desafió Tefra “Es uno de los principios de cualquiera de nuestros alquimistas, no tenemos nada más que ofrecerte o tu a nosotros” aseguró mordazmente, sus ojos púrpuras brillando amenazadoramente

“¡Tefra! ¡¿En todo este tiempo no asimilaste de lo que serías capaz?! ¡Solo imagina las posibilidades!” la juzgó pisando el suelo con sus cascos

“Al contrario, tú eres el que no ha aprendido nada, durante meses te he enseñado todo lo que sé, pero has tirado a saco roto todos mis saberes, ni mi pequeño hijo malgasta sus horas de enseñanza. El corromper no es parte de mis métodos” respondió mordazmente

Su pecho se infló de orgullo ante la mención de su madre, pero el temor lo inundó al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía el unicornio

“Nuestra paciencia al igual que hospitalidad han llegado a su límite, vete o yo mismo me encargaré que abandones mi reino y no seré indulgente” declaró con calma el rey

Por un momento se sintió un momento de tensión en toda la sala, todos mantuvieron silencio, algunos del consejo y la misma reina amortiguaron un gruñido

“Como desee, mi rey” dijo finalmente, inclinándose con una asquerosa sonrisa

Al incorporarse en un rápido movimiento disparó un rayo azul de su cuerno directo al rey. Este nunca golpeó al rey, pues llamas verdes se interpusieron para protegerlo y entre las brasas la reina surgió recibiendo el ataque, parecía sorprendida cuando el rayo penetró su muro de llamas.

Ya mayor, Klastos se enteró que la reina no se especializaba en fuego defensivo, tal vez había subestimado al enemigo o en su desesperación por proteger a su amado actúo sin analizar la situación, no la culpaba, el hubiera hecho lo mismo por su madre o Marga, pero no evitó el que se preguntará ¿Habría sido el mismo destino de Irkalias si el Rey perecía primero?

“¡SIENA!” gritó el rey, sostuvo en brazos a su reina mirándola con una gran preocupación, la envolvió con sus enormes alas

“Ignel…” lo llamó en sus brazos

“¡PAGARÁS CON TU PROPIA SANGRE TU INSOLENCIA!” amenazó mientras llamas rojas ardían a su alrededor, de su boca emanaba humo rojo y sus ojos celestes centelleaban

Los dragones del consejo y su rey lanzaron sin piedad sus llamas al sinvergüenza

El unicornio se materializó en sombra, los ataques lo atravesaron y disiparon en masas de humo alrededor de sala.

Cuando cesaron las llamaradas, la niebla se agrupó para elevarse, una tormenta con truenos y relámpagos se formó en el techo, una carcajada se escuchó en la habitación, en la masa de nubes oscuras por momentos se formaba la maniaca cara del unicornio.

“Alegas que no existe la codicia en los tuyos, pero yo haré surgir su verdadera naturaleza” habló como estruendo haciendo eco por todas direcciones

“Sientes orgullo por tu reino y gemas pues aquello que tanto presumes será su propia ruina” declamó y una carcajada siniestra vibró

“¡BASTA!” gritó Tefra, llamas purpuras envolvieron la nube, pero esta se desvaneció mientras los ecos de la alegría desquiciada se alejaban

Marga y Klastos se encontraban petrificados observando, ni uno se atrevió a moverse durante los eventos. Marga se hundió en el hombro de Klastos sollozando, Klastos en cambio observó a la reina en brazos de su querido esposo.

Seguía viva, lo sabía por su respiración entrecortada, pero también sabía que no se encontraba saludable, pues sus hermosas escamas verdes se habían opacado y no tenían el brillo distintivo de los suyos. Si el rayo hubiera golpeado a su madre…

“¡Que los guardias lo busquen en todo Irkalias, y lo traigan ante mí!, ¡Tefra, encuentra al doctor y vengan a mis aposentos, rápido!” ordenó el Rey cargando a su esposa con cuidado

“Klastos, vámonos por favor” suplicó llorando Marga en su hombro

Klastos asintió, antes de irse, por última vez miró por debajo, cerciorándose de que su madre estuviera ilesa, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con sus relucientes escamas grises, suspiró aliviado.

Y por esta vez Klastos agarró la mano de Marga y él guío el camino.

Cuando salieron al pasillo, Klastos caminó sin rumbo caris bajo sin soltar la mano de Marga, su mente turbada anhelaba calma así que permaneció en silencio por primera vez en su vida, ignoró los pasos que se acercaban, se detuvo cuando su hocico chocó contra una pared, había creído que era una pared hasta que el muro habló

“¿Klastos? ¿Marga? ¿Por qué están aquí?” Tefra se elevaba sobre ellos agitada

“Mami…”

Con ojos llorosos la llamó, la abordó con un abrazo y lloró. Tefra miró entre Klastos y Marga desconcertada, brotaron más lágrimas de los ojos grises de Marga y se unió con su amigo en el abrazo.

Tefra tardó unos segundos en entender que estaban heridos, pero no físicamente, acarició sus pequeñas cabezas en consuelo mientras se arrodillaba

“Tranquilos, todo estará bien…” envolvió sus brazos y alas a su alrededor

_“Las palabras de mi madre trataban de ser reconfortantes y lo fueron al menos durante un tiempo…”_

La reina enfermó, ahora su madre pasaba más tiempo en el castillo junto a los doctores buscando alguna cura o hechizo que mejorara su estado.

El en cambio pasaba su tiempo en la biblioteca del castillo o en casa de Marga, después del incidente, su madre sería reacia a dejarlo solo en su hogar. Fueron días estresantes en especial para ella, no dormía y los pequeños intervalos que se permitía eran para acompañarlo en algunas comidas, pero su madre casi no probaba ni un bocado de lo servido.

Debajo de sus ojos se formaron bultos indicios del cansancio, sus vestiduras se encontrarían algo desacomodadas a falta de su cuidado personal.

Una densa capa de pena cubrió a Irkalias y sus habitantes, se hizo más pesada al décimo día con la muerte de la reina, con ella parte o su total sanidad mental del rey.

El Rey se negó a entregar sus escamas. Cuando un dragón de Irkalias expiraba, solo dejaban sus escamas en el mundo que lo vio nacer, con ellas velaban y recordaban a aquellos que se habían marchado.

El luto se instauró más allá del velorio, algo se rompió en los corazones de los moradores de las cavernas, Klastos lo aludía a la aflicción, pero su madre sabía que había algo más que la perdida de uno de sus soberanos y tomó cartas en el asunto.

Mientras los guardias se dedicaron en la búsqueda del unicornio por órdenes estrictas del rey, Tefra invirtió horas en su estudio, hurgaba en libros y transcribía pergaminos sin explicar el objeto de su investigación. Aunque Klastos preguntará, ella eludiría sus cuestionamientos ocultando sus intenciones.

Unas semanas después Tefra llevó al estudio una sublima gema blanca con forma de capullo, la colocó en medio sus escritorios protegiéndola con una caja de cristal, supuso que haría algún estudio a la piedra preciosa. Sus ánimos se levantaron al pensar que tendría la oportunidad de acompañarla o incluso ayudarla en su trabajo.

La desilusión fue grande cuando no solo rechazó su ayuda, por primera vez le prohibió entrar al estudio

“Pero tú me has enseñado que nunca hay que ser avaricioso con el conocimiento” reclamó con los brazos plegados a los lados, sus ojos tentados a llorar de impotencia

“Klastos, no te estoy negando nada, pero hay… cuestiones para lo que no estas preparado” explicó mientras se inclinaba para agarrarlo con cariño de los hombros

“¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez si te ayudo, veas lo bueno que soy y cambies de parecer” instó para convencerla

“No, es mi última palabra” dijo firmemente de pie, entró a su estudio y cerró la puerta, dejando a Klastos fuera de la habitación

Los meses pasaron monótonamente para él, no veía casi a su madre. Pasaba días y noches en su estudio sin tener tiempo de sus lecciones privadas o solo disfrutar de su compañía, el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos la veía algo malhumorada, la frustración era evidente al igual que sus desveladas. Ya no se molestaba en prestar atención a sus clases, sumergido en su melancolía no reparó en los cambios a su alrededor, el cómo poco a poco la actitud respetuosa de los dragones fue inadvertida, pasando a ser agrios en sus humores.

Un día saliendo de la escuela, sintió como lo retenían suavemente del brazo, al enfrentarse al culpable se encontró con la mirada triste de Marga, sintió su estómago hundirse al ver su semblante 

“Podemos pasar un rato juntos…no quiero llegar aún a mi casa” dócilmente pidió

Klastos quería preguntarle en ese momento que le acongojaba, pero solo asintió al ver sus brillosos ojos grandes, ante la respuesta positiva la expresión de Marga se iluminó, lo abrazó riendo antes de echar a correr, tirándolo del brazo, Klastos sin percatarse se encontró riendo junto a ella.

Jugaron un rato y buscaron gemas, la más grande que encontró Klastos se la cedió sin que ella se lo demandara. Aunque Marga no detenía su plática, había momentos en que se percató de como aparecía una sonrisa triste o nuevamente sus ojos perdían aquel brillo alegre característico de ella.

“¿Pasa algo?” preguntó, ansiando ayudarla

“Mi padre ha estado actuando diferente…” apartó la mirada “Primero empezó a acumular gemas… pensamos que iba a hacer algún tipo de trueque… y esta semana empezó a negarse a comer las gemas que se sirven en la mesa… incluso le arrebató una a mi madre… el ya no es… como antes…”

Vio el brilló de una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, se sintió culpable, se había centrado tanto en sí mismo que ignoró las emociones de su querida amiga ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo antes? Los indicios siempre estuvieron presentes si lo recordaba más detenidamente. Si, él se sentía solo sin la compañía de su madre, pero no era excusa para abandonar a Marga o al mundo.

Abrazó sin avisar a Marga, aunque sorprendida al principió por el arrebato no tardó en corresponderle envolviendo sus brazos

“Lo siento mucho” dijo Klastos

“No entiendo, nada de esto es tu culpa” respondió algo confundida, pero sin apartarse del abrazo

“¿Y si mañana vamos de picnic?” sugirió sin dar explicaciones de su disculpa

“¿Aun estando el sol? Eres sensible a la luz ¿no?”

“Me mantendré en la sombra o llevaré una sombrilla, y podemos invitar a algunos de los compañeros de clase, puedo llevar algunos libros con dibujos igual” dijo emocionado mientras la miraba cara a cara

“Si, me encantaría eso” Marga le sonrió dulcemente

La acompañó cerca de su casa, al despedirse Marga le besó la mejilla y se alejó agitando la garra despreocupadamente. Klastos aturdido correspondió la despedida alzando su garra, se tocó la mejilla y sonrió, caminó a su casa con una tonta sonrisa y sin apartar la mano de su cachete.

Ingresó a su casa emocionado buscando a su madre, quería pedirle permiso para el picnic de mañana y si tuviera tiempo en ayudarlo a elegir algunos libros entretenidos, tal vez incluso podrían leer una página de uno juntos.

“Mamá” llamó buscándola, se dirigió al estudio para encontrar la puerta entreabierta, se asomó por el espacio y voceó de nuevo, al no obtener respuesta se arriesgó a entrar completamente a la habitación.

Su madre no se encontraba ahí, tenía la intención de retirarse, pero de reojo vislumbro el reflejo de la gema blanca, se encontraba en el escritorio y sin la caja de cristal, motivado por su curiosidad se acercó.

La mayoría de las gemas de Irkalias contenían magia, los amuletos o talismanes más poderosos se forjaron aquí en lo profundo de sus cavernas, supuso que debió ser el caso con este, por algo lo examinaba día y noche su madre. Sostuvo la gema con sus garras

Era algo pesada, la examinó un momento antes de lamerla. Su lengua se apretó ante el sabor amargo, escupió para quitar aquel gusto de su boca, era raro que una gema supiera tan mal, la miró con el ceño fruncido y la agitó

“¡KLASTOS!”

El gritó de su madre lo hizo saltar, soltó la gema pero alcanzó a tomarla cerca del suelo, suspiró aliviado, fue arrebatado lejos de la gemas por los brazos de su madre, corriendo lo sacó del estudio para enfrentarlo

“¡TE DIJE QUE NO DEBÍAS ENTRAR!” alzó la voz mientras lo tomaba de los hombros, sus ojos eran llamaradas

Klastos se encogió ante su tono, ella nunca lo había reprendido de aquella manera

“Pe..perdón … te estaba buscando y”

“¡¿Cuánto tiempo la estuviste sosteniendo?!” interrumpió su disculpa

“Cómo unos minutos… mamá yo…”

“Klastos, mírame y dime que quieres en este momento” aunque había bajado el volumen de su voz, aún era estricta en su ceño y oraciones

Se sentía asustado, una parte de él quería romper en llanto, pero su madre aún esperaba su respuesta sosteniéndolo de los hombros

“Klastos, por favor dime” repitió, pero ahora su mirada era desesperada y triste, no entendía el porqué, ¿había algo malo en el cristal que sostuvo?

“Picnic” alcanzó a decir, al ver el desconcierto en su madre el continúo

“Mañana quedé con Marga en ir de picnic… me gustaría ir, por eso te estaba buscando ¿puedo ir? Por favor” suplicó, pequeñas lágrimas picaban la orilla de sus parpados

“¿Solo eso? ¿Hay algo más?” lo miró directo a los ojos como si pudiera ver a través de ellos

“Yo… yo quiero que elijamos libros con dibujos para que comparta, y que leamos un libro juntos, en verdad me gustaría que leas conmigo, sé que ya no soy un bebé, pero… pero…” no sabía en que momento de su explicación había comenzado a llorar

El corazón de Tefra dio un vuelco y suspiró aliviada, abrazó a su hijo

“Si, mi pequeño, hoy leeremos juntos” prometió con cariño

Su madre le preparó una merienda que compartieron juntos, aunque las ojeras no habían desaparecido, se veía más relajada mientras comía, ese día no volvió a entrar a su estudio, pasó la tarde con él y fiel a su palabra leyeron juntos en su habitación.

“Lamento si te asuste en la tarde, estaba preocupaba…” suspendió la lectura su madre

“Igual perdona que te desobedeciera … ¿pronto finalizarás tu investigación? Ya quiero que la cosas sean como antes”

Le entristeció en verdad lo dicho por su hijo, sin darse cuenta ella lo había apartado en su instinto de protegerlo

“Por qué no me ayudas mañana después de tu picnic”

Sus ojos se agrandaron de emoción, su boca humeo en euforia

“Si, si, si” saltó en su cama y cayó en sus brazos

“Tranquilo flamas” no sonaba molesta, reía mientras lo acomodaba para descansar

“Marga igual se pondrá feliz con los libros que elegimos” observó la pequeña pila de libros separada

“Veo que te preocupas mucho por ella” tarareó Tefra

“Por supuesto, es mi amiga” confirmó por lógica natural, se sorprendió al escucharla riendo ante su razonamiento

“Eso igual yo decía al principio” dijo sonriéndole de lado

Klastos quiso preguntar a que se refería, pero la sonrisa juguetona de su madre le indicaba que sería respondido con otro acertijo o pregunta retórica. Así que solo inclinó su cabeza confundido tratando de entender sus palabras.

_“Creo que hasta hace poco entendí lo que insinuaba mi madre, pero sigo sin comprender del todo aquel sentimiento… dudo que algún día lo haga, es en verdad extraño”_

Fue un gran día en verdad. Cumpliendo con lo prometido fue con Marga y algunos compañeros de su clase al picnic, un par de dragones se habían negado a ir, siendo algo ásperos en sus humores. No le tomó mucha importancia, se había comprometido que hoy nada afectaría negativamente su día.

Cuando se despidió de Marga, él tuvo la iniciativa de besar su mejilla, huyó corriendo a su hogar con la promesa de ayudar a su madre sin ver como Marga se sonrojaba y echaba humo de sus orejas.

“Por lo que veo al igual que yo, no tiene efecto sobre ti la gema” le explicó su madre mientras lo sentaba a una considerable distancia “pero no hay que arriesgarnos”

“Tiene un sabor amargo” dijo sacando su bífida lengua

“¡¿La lamiste?!” alarmada preguntó

“Tal vez…” respondió avergonzado, se sonrojó y envolvió su cola en la silla

Su madre cerró los ojos mientras se tocaba el puente de nariz, suspiró y junto sus manos

“Por esa misma razón te dije que...” Suspiró nuevamente “Esta bien, lo importante es que te encuentras bien, fue sumamente riesgoso, pero una comprobación cien por ciento certera, arriesgada pero efectiva” su madre sonrió forzadamente

Klastos tragó audiblemente cuando vio como le brincaba un parpado a su madre, ella suspiró nuevamente

“Quiero que me escuches atentamente, esta piedra está bajo una maldición que corrompe a aquellos que tienen contacto con ella, entre más tiempo la posean el usuario empeora, la he estado estudiando desde que descubrí el hechizo” recitó mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

“¿Se enferman?” preguntó con los ojos asustados

“No físicamente, infectan sus mentes y corazones, los vuelve… codiciosos” escupió la palabra con desagrado

Klastos no tardó en relacionar aquella palabra con la amenaza hecha por aquel unicornio de sombra, como los acusaba de tal pecado y aseguraba la liquidación de su reino a causa de ella.

“Él… el que maldijo los cristales fue muy inteligente, me temo decir, no he tenido éxito de purificarlo, igual encontrarlos es algo difícil, su magia es escurridiza, más no imposible” explicó mientras juntaba sus pergaminos

“Mañana debo reunirme con el rey y el consejo para presentarle la problemática, necesito que estés atento a los demás, aún no sabemos cómo afecta a cada dragón o criatura… es posible que en algunos sea peor en comparación, prométeme Klastos que a partir de ahora estarás más atento de lo que te rodea” dijo mientras lo abrazaba

_“Mi madre siempre tuvo la razón, no todos tuvieron el mismo efecto ante la corrupción, muy contados se volvieron agresivos… el problema fue que aquella minoría era muy inestable y peligrosa…”_

Leía un nuevo libro mientras esperaba a su madre en la sala, había tardado más de lo normal en su junta con el consejo, cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados sus orejas se alzaron, se levantó para recibirla con un abrazo, pero quedó aterrorizado.

Tefra sangraba

Le faltaba un cuerno, y tenía pequeños rasguños, sudando jadeaba y sus ojos púrpuras brillaban en ira.

“¡Mamá!” corrió a su lado

“No es nada grave, tranquilo” trató de calmar a ambos con sus palabras

Nada estaba bien, la reunión había sido un desastre. Al principio el rey había sido reacio en participar en la junta, se negaba dejar su alcoba incluso absteniéndose a comer, los residentes del castillo estaban preocupados de su salud física, a eso aludían a sus ataques coléricos que empezaron a ser frecuentes en las últimas semanas.

Cuando al fin lo convencieron de asistir a la reunión, el caos se hizo presente, más de la mitad de los ancianos del consejo tenían una actitud hostil y desconfiada ante los presentes, esto le preocupó enormemente a Tefra.

Al momento de exponer la problemática de la maldición, algunos del consejo la acusaron de desear el acapararse las gemas para ella misma, una idea trastornada a su parecer, los gritos y reclamos se apoderaron de la sala. El Rey hastiado del revuelo de su sequito, rescindió de sus puestos a todos los ancianos del consejo.

Los ancianos reprocharon, pero al final se cumplía la voluntad del rey, sin importarle sus quejas abandonó la sala para aislarse nuevamente en sus aposentos. Uno de los ancianos del consejo culpó descaradamente a Tefra, sin avisar se lanzó a atacarla, nadie se esperaba tal reacción, salió herida por la ventaja del atacante, al enfrentarlo ella lo sometió con su fuego sin enfuerzo.

Salió de la sala victoriosa pero internamente alterada, el rey de Irkalias carecía de cordura y de un consejo que esclareciera su juicio. Ella se encontraba sola contra la maldición… al igual que su hijo

“Me limpiaré las heridas, si gustas ayúdame, todo saldrá bien” trató de calmar a su hijo “Klastos… retomaremos tus lecciones” garantizó mientras se limpiaba una gota de sangre

Las clases con su madre fueron retomadas ese mismo día, pero eran diferentes a sus anteriores lecciones. Ahora se enfocaban en leer mapas, dibujarlos, algunas lecciones con cristales curativos, o como manejar heridas. Klastos no comprendía el por qué le enseñaban esto, algunos temas eran un poco avanzadas para él, aunque útiles a su parecer

Su madre continúo horas en su estudio investigando o recitando hechizos con sus gemas. Klastos se mantenía ocupado con sus tareas, con el paso del tiempo dejaron de abandonar la seguridad de su hogar al igual que Marga y otros habitantes, se habían reportado desapariciones de dragones, aunque los guardias patrullaban día y noche, Irkalias ya no era un lugar seguro.

Incluso con la distancia, Klastos y Marga intercambiaban cartas durante la noche, en ellas se contaban cosas cotidianas de su día a día, eludiendo lo acontecimientos negativos, ambos no deseaban extender aquel ambiente depresivo que estaba anidándose en su ciudad

En medio de una noche, Klastos fue despertado por un grito, bajo desesperado de su cama en busca de su madre, la encontró en el estudio, rodeada de humo verde observando con alivio su escritorio

“¿Mamá?”

La preocupación en la voz de su hijo irrumpió su concentración

“Oh disculpa, no quise despertarte, ven acercarte te revelo en lo que he trabajado” dijo mientras le tendía la mano

Klastos se unió a ella, acomodándose en su regazo, en la mesa se extendía un mapa preciso que mostraba varios reinos lejanos a Irkalias, su madre lo había dibujado con una extraña tinta, en un parpadeo empezaron a emerger manchas de tinta roja como si el pergamino hubiera contraído salpullido.

“Este mapa muestra la ubicación de las gemas corrompidas” indicó con orgullo “Como me temía no todas residen en Irkalias… si mi hipótesis es acertada es por ello que no he tenido éxito en purificar la gema, para que el hechizo tenga efecto se deben juntar todas” dijo algo cansada

Klastos miró a su madre, en verdad tenía un mal aspecto, las ojeras y su pérdida de peso transmitían un aura de enfermedad. Ella siempre vigilaba que él se alimentará correctamente, pero últimamente no la había visto comer, sus ojos se cruzaron.

“Esto será complicado” susurró Tefra mirando a su hijo

_“Esto es complicado”_ pensó Klastos, mientras caí nuevamente de rodillas jadeando

“Levántate e inténtalo nuevamente” exigió su madre

Ahora practicaban su vuelo, el ya volaba decentemente gracias a las noches de esfuerzo tiempo atrás, pero ahora tenía que elevarse cargando sacos de piedras. Salían en la madrugada, casi al amanecer para evitar las miradas maliciosas. Las practicas eran más difíciles para él

“Klastos levántate, calculé un peso que te fuera posible cargar en vuelo” la irritación era evidente en su voz

Se sentía cansado, le dolían las alas, sentía una presión en el pecho y al respirar le ardía el aire. Sintió como las gotas frías de sudor recorrían su espalda

“¡Klastos!” gritó su madre

Cerró dolorosamente sus ojos y agitó nuevamente sus alas, no le fue posible despegarse del suelo, sus alas se plegaron cuando un calambre las recorrió. Cayó nuevamente sofocando un sollozo

“No te atrevas a llorar” amenazó fríamente

Apretó la mandíbula y se mordió la lengua, no se atrevió a despegar su mirada del suelo para enfrentar a Tefra, en los últimos días no le guardaba paciencia y era estricta en sus instrucciones.

“¡De nuevo!” ordenó

“No…No puedo” dijo entre jadeos

“¡Si puedes! ¡Tienes que poder!” habló Tefra haciendo eco mientras sus ojos púrpuras brillaban

“¡¿Por qué?!” gritó Klastos enfrentándola, por primera vez sus cuencas rojas fulguraban en enojo

“¡Por qué tengo miedo!” respondió Tefra

Se miraron un momento mientras ambos respiraban humos, los ojos de Tefra empezaron a iluminarse dando paso a sus lágrimas, Klastos se sorprendió ante el llanto de su madre, la ira se esfumó tal y como vino.

“Tengo miedo” susurró entre lágrimas y abrazo a Klastos mientras lloraba

A Tefra nunca le asustó la maldición o el enfrentarse a algún desquiciado, su mayor temor era aquel que lo atormentaba por las noches, el perder a su hijo.

_“Ella me ocultó la situación detrás de la puerta de nuestro hogar, había poco alimento y riñas por las gemas, dragones que morían de inanición prefiriendo conservarlas a devorarlas, el rey se mantuvo confinado sin importarle la problemática de su ciudad y estaban las misteriosas desapariciones…”_

“Viajaremos en unas semanas Klastos” dijo mientras le deseaba las buenas noches

“¿Cuánto tiempo?” inquirió intranquilo

“No lo sé, pero tenemos que volver para purificar los cristales” le acomodó algunas almohadas

“¿Puede ir Marga con nosotros?”

“Klastos ella no ha entrenado, y sus padres no permitirían qu-”

“Ella no ha estado bien, yo lo sé… y si ¿le ocurre algo mientras no estoy?” interrumpió sus excusas mientras suplicaba con su mirada.

Su madre suspiró y cedió

“Iremos a ver a sus padres mañana para confirmar de su bienestar… No puedo prometerte más”

“Ok” respondió apáticamente

“Descansa” se despidió con el corazón roto al ver la tristeza en su hijo

“¡KLASTOS DESPIERTA!”

Un gritó lo arrebató del ensueño, su madre agitaba se encontraba con una mochila y vestida con una capa

“¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AHORA!”

No le permitió el preguntar, fue sacado de su cama para ser cubierto con su gabardina y una pequeña mochila, su madre lo cargó hasta la puerta de su hogar.

Tefra se detuvo al escuchar bullicio al otro lado, y se alejó de la entrada

“Rayos” susurró mientras apretaba el agarre en su hijo

“¿Mamá?”

Tefra le hizo una señal para que guardará silencio mientras caminaba, alcanzó a sentir el retumbo de la puerta derribada cuando salieron por una ventana trasera.

En el exterior sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por el aroma del azufre y fuego, escuchaba a la lejanía gritos y gruñidos mezclados con el silbido de la magia

“¿Mamá que pasa?” cuestionó Klastos desesperado por respuestas

“El Rey ha muerto” le contestó

El Rey había muerto, se había negado a comer desde hace semanas, era difícil identificar si fue corrompido por la maldición o su misma miseria, expiró aferrado a las escamas de su difunta esposa. Tras su deceso el puesto del monarca se encontraba vacante, y la avaricia de los corrompidos se esparció cual incendio.

“No tengo mucha fuerza para usar magia, mi descuido me está cobrando la factura” una sonrisa irónica apareció pesé a la situación

Entraron en una caverna evitando la ciudad y la compañía no deseada

“Mamá espera por favor, tenemos que volver por Marga” suplicó mirando como ardía la ciudad

“Klastos es peligroso”

“¡MAMÁ POR FAVOR!” lloriqueó batiendo sus alas

Tefra se detuvo y bajó a su hijo, iba a reprenderlo, pero la determinación en sus ojos rojos la congelaron

“Correcto, pero no desobedezcas si te doy una indicación”

Klastos asintió ante su condición, Tefra puso en su espalda a Klastos indicándole que se sujetará, desplegó sus alas usándolas como impulso para correr

Llegaron a casa de Marga eludiendo las riñas, Tefra cayó de rodillas al tumbar la puerta, cansada por la actividad de alta intensidad en tan poco tiempo. Klastos llamó a Marga buscándola en cada habitación. Se detuvo cuando captó el reflejo de las escamas salmón en la abertura de una puerta

“¿Marga?” llamó mientras desplegaba la puerta, era el cuarto de su amiga

“Soy yo Klastos, vine a…” se detuvo cuando chocó con un cristal, al inclinarse distinguió que no era cualquier cristal, era una escama de color salmón, siguió el rastro de escamas para encontrarse un montículo de ellas

“Marga, no…” dijo abrazando sus escamas mientras lloraba

En medio de su aflicción no vislumbró al dragón que se escondía en la esquina oscura de la habitación, ni como se acercaba con una enferma sonrisa desplegando sus garras.

Alzó la zarpa listó para atacar al indefenso niño, en un segundo fue detenido por otra garra ceniza

“Tefra” dijo sorprendido

“Sílex, bueno verte” sonrió y con un pulso de su llamarada purpura lo empujo atravesando una pared

Tefra sostuvo a su hijo, desplegó sus alas para salir disparada por la ventana, corrió como alma llevada por el mismo tartarus, en una cueva cerna acorraló a Klastos

“Mamá” dijo temblando

“Klastos escúchame” agarró entre sus dos manos la cabeza de su hijo “Tranquilo, necesito que hagas algo por mi”

Klastos quiso voltear hacia el sonido de pasos, pero el agarre de su madre se lo impidieron

“No, no, ignóralo, yo me encargaré, necesito que vayas a las entradas y dibujes con tu fuego este símbolo, entiendes mi amor” cuando su hijo asintió ella continúo “cuando termines te veré en la puerta norte, todo estará bien mi amor” dijo mientras lo besaba en la cara “¿Cuento contigo?”

Klastos asintió frenéticamente sin detener las lágrimas

“Ahora ve, yo lo distraeré, avanza sin ser visto, confío en ti” lo empujó para impulsarlo, le sonrió hasta que se perdió de su vista.

Escuchó como las pisadas se acercaban, gruñendo se enfrentó a su cazador

“Ah Tefra, al fin te apareces” dijo el dragón con escamas azules, sus llamas adornaban sus cuernos

“No te ha caído bien la jubilación, Sílex” saludó sarcásticamente

“Lamento decirte que tampoco te vez en el mejor de los estados” alzó la cabeza altivamente señalando su persona

“Te arrastraré por el piso al igual que el último día en la sala del consejo”

“Ya obtuve uno tus cuernos, hoy tendré tus escamas y las de tu hijo” amenazó con ira

Tefra gruño ante su descarada declaración, invocando sus llamas purpuras se embistió contra Sílex

Klastos agitaba sus alas ignorando los gritos, miró de reojo como antiguos amigos o conocidos luchaban entre sí, aprovechó su estatura para pasar desapercibido. Con sus llamas dibujó la insignia otorgada por su madre. Le pareció una eternidad el llegar a la última entrada. Al finalizar, voló desesperado a la entrada norte y esperó.

Los minutos pasaron, de ahí las horas, poco a poco los rugidos se fueron apaciguando al igual que las llamas, pero el continúo esperando.

Se paralizó al escuchar pasos, alguien se acercaba, rogó internamente que la identidad fuera su madre, se levantó a la espera del invitado

“¿Klastos?” su madre lo llamó al aparecerse en la esquina

Con lágrimas de felicidad corrió hacia ella para rodearla con sus brazos, ella le correspondió antes de derrumbarse a espaldas de la pared

“¡¿Mamá?!” chilló angustiado

Cuando se acomodó para sentarse con esfuerzo, pudo ver una gran herida en su cintura

“Iré por mi mochila, te curaré yo…”

El brazo de su madre lo detuvo, le negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía

“Klastos ven aquí” lo acercó sin que tocará su lesión

“Yo… yo … prometiste que las todo estaría bien, quiero que vuelvan a ser como antes” dijo mientras miraba su herida

“Mi pequeño, que algo no sea como antes no significa que no vayan a estar bien” agarró su barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos

“Toma el mapa, sal de aquí y recita estas palabras, se sellarán todas las entradas, ya no queda nada aquí… una parte de mi desearía no pedirte que elimines la maldición… quiero dejártelo a tu decisión”

“No podré sin ti” apretó su mano

“Estarás bien, no cometas mis mismos errores y aprende de los tuyos, te amo Klastos”

“Yo igual te amo” respondió anhelando que estas palabras no fueran de despedida

“Tienes que irte” indicó la salida

“Puedo quedarme contigo un momento más…” apretó sus manos con fuerzo

Tefra derramó lagrimas ante la solicitud de su hijo y asintió, Klastos se sentó a lado de su madre, ella pasó encima de sus hombros su brazo acercándolo lo más posible mientras le tarareaba.

Así permanecieron un tiempo, aun cuando solo quedaban las gemas cenizas de Tefra, Klastos se aferró a ellas sin desear soltarlas nunca

_“Era el único y el último… Me preguntaste si yo era el Rey de Irkalias ¿no es así?, fui coronado sin saberlo desde ese día, en medio de la desolación y lágrimas, yo recibí mi corona”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del Autor:  
> Aunque amo a todos los portadores engendrados para este fanfic, admito que tengo un amor especial a Klastos ( y al elemento de la risa, ella los dejará sin habla c; ). Tengo un borrador del llamado de la Armonía, pero antes de empezar a publicar trabajé en cada portador y su trasfondo, no quería algo para hacer con la marcha. 
> 
> Cuando cree la historia de Klastos y Tefra quería una segunda opinión respecto a su trasfondo así que me hice a la búsqueda de un lector que no fuera seguidor de My Little Pony, presentándole solo la historia de “Las cavernas de Irkalias y el cementerio de las estrellas” un one shot concebido para solo una persona. El manuscrito nunca fue devuelto y tampoco presentaré cargos en contra pues en su lugar, recibí un par de lágrimas empáticas por Klastos, un chocolate caliente y una bofetada injustificada. 
> 
> Espero que al igual que ese lector y yo, les agrade el personaje de Klastos, Tefra y Marga. No le guarden rencor a Sílex, fue uno de los más afectados por la maldición, era un buen amigo de Tefra.
> 
> Soy consciente que algunos seguirán la temporada 10 de los cómics, recuerden que esto es un AU por lo que algunas especies no existirán en este Fanfic aunque aparezcan en las nuevas entregas.
> 
> Como siempre iré actualizando dibujos y escenarios en mi Tumblr , deviantart y ¡un amigo mío me arrastró al Twitter! Pueden encontrarme como @AlomBehar .
> 
> El siguiente capítulo estará listo para la próxima semana, está en revisión por mi lector beta, espero no recibir otra bofetada… Habrá más momentos fluttercod, al fin un poco de recuerdos angustiosos sunlight, díganme cuáles son sus shipeos favoritos en los comentarios, recuerden que no importa cuáles son sus OTP, el punto es disfrutar del universo que nos ofrece MLP <3
> 
> Me despido de todos ustedes náufragos, sigan a la deriva hasta la siguiente entrega  
> https://alom-b93.tumblr.com/
> 
> Glosario:
> 
> Dragones de Irkalias: habitantes de las cavernas, sus escamas a diferencia de otros dragones se asemejan a gemas, férreas y brillantes, al perecer solo permanecen sus escamas. Son criaturas respetuosas y sabias, su reino se dedica a la extracción y estudio de piedras preciosas, perfectas para talismanes o amuletos, de aquí proviene la gema roja utilizada en el Amuleto del Alicornio 
> 
> Alquimista: título concedido al alcanzar el último grado académico en magia de las gemas, muy contados dragones alcanzaban tal nivel, el último en los registros fue un miembro de consejo, conocida como Tefra.
> 
> Unin: Ponis originarios de Gorias, viven en equilibrio con la naturaleza y sus criaturas. Se rumorea que poseen algún tipo de magia de ponis de tierra, reservados y con costumbres milenarias muchos misterios y leyendas surgen entorno a ellos.
> 
> Guardianes: Behemoths únicos en su especie, se desconoce si nacieron a partir de Gorias o Gorias de ellos, cada uno gobierna su propio territorio manteniendo el equilibrio de este. *Los guardianes se irán mencionando o describiendo conforme avance la historia*
> 
> Balor el eterno, guardián de los ríos y bosques:   
> Primera aparición capítulo 3  
> Un gigante entre los cinco, es considerado el más benévolo, da la bienvenida a la primavera, su territorio colinda con el de Nextha y el guardián de las montañas.   
> -Características físicas: Criatura colosal asemejándose a un rinoceronte con enormes astas de madera. Musgo, flores y hongos cubren su espalda y cornamentas, algunas aves y pequeños roedores lo habitan. Avanza lento, en sus huellas la fauna florece frenéticamente hasta marchitarse.
> 
> Nextha la impía, guardián del pantano y bosque de ceniza:  
> Hasta ahora solo ha sido mencionada a partir del capítulo 3  
> Reina de los pantanos y bosque de ceniza, su territorio colinda con el de Balor, el guardián del desierto y el guardián del mar. Considerada la más terrorífica y peligrosa de los cinco guardianes, Harebell considera que tiene un buen sentido del humor.   
> -Características físicas: aún no se ha tenido un encuentro cercano con el guardián para tener una descripción de ella, pero entre los recuerdos de Harebell-Fluttershy (capítulo 4) se conoce que posee ojos con el velo de la noche y un desfiladero de terroríficos dientes

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de “My little pony”


End file.
